Harry Potter and the Beginnings of Old
by BearLife66
Summary: Growing up, Harry was loved more than any other child in the wizarding world, except maybe the Weasley children. But it was never mentioned as to why he was called the Boy-Who-Lived, even though nothing has ever happened to him. After all, that is what his mum and dad tell him. Soulbound fic. HP/HG/GW/FD/LL. Rated M for reasons that will become more obvious as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**October 31, 1981**

 **(James' P.O.V)**

"Padfoot, he isn't going to know your name. He was born only a little more than a year ago. Don't feel bad he knows Moony's name and not yours." I sighed, smirking as my best mate speaks to my son, Harry Potter.

"Come on, little Prongs, say my name. Pad-foot. Padfoot. Come on, Padfoot. You can do it." Sirius began again. It was his fourth try tonight to get Harry to say his name. It was beginning to wear on James, despite his typical actions. He still found it cute that Sirius was jealous of Moony, but also tried to connect with the baby.

"Moony." Harry cooed.

"No. Pad-foot. Pad. Foot. Padfoot. Come on little Prongs, you can do it." Sirius encouraged, urging the baby onward.

"Pa'... Pa'."

"That's it. Come on. Pad. Foot. Padfoot. You got this."

"Pa'foo'."

"YES! I have won! Padfoot is the best!"

"Sirius, you didn't win the lottery. You'll upset Harry with your yelling." Lily scolded. God she looked beautiful tonight. She was leaning against me, as she typically did now that we were married. She was even more beautiful when she scolded me and the rest of the group.

"Evans, me and you know very well that Harry will be more in the midst of a yelling war as he grows up. With me and James around, he will constantly be hearing your yelling. But that won't stop us. Maybe Prongs, the little bugger, but most certainly not I, the greatest of the Marauders and the best looking in the room, Sirius Black."

"Stop calling me Evans! It's Potter now." She gazed up at me, staring as I grinned from ear to ear. I still wasn't over the fact that Lily Evans was my wife. Still seems like just yesterday I was getting yelled at by her. In fact, I was being yelled at by her just yesterday. "Hun, when is Remus getting here? I thought he was supposed to be here by seven."

Just as Lily had spoken, the fireplace roared to life, shooting up emerald green flames. "Sorry I'm late. How much trouble has the mangy mutt gotten into while I've been gone?" Remus dusted off his tan blazer of the soot from flooing to our house. Moony, ever the neat freak, dusted off the floor around the fire, determined to get the worst of the soot before it affects our floor any more than it already has.

"Well he has brainwashed our kid, barked at the cat, and pretended he was a god. So no trouble really. At least none more than usual. How've you been Remus? You get your rest?" Lily said casually, as she has grown accustomed to Sirius's shenanigans. For a woman that used to hate us, she really grew onto my adopted brother. And Remus as well, of course. The bastard was lucky enough to be friends with Lily before any of us. Before me even! Who would have guessed.

"I'm fine, Lily-Flower, thanks for asking. I got plenty of rest. My furry little problem won't be bothering me for another month, so I will be fine for the meantime." Moony chuckled to himself. Despite his condition, he really was a jolly man. "Sirius! Stop humping the floor! You aren't an actual dog!"

Padfoot looked up at Moony, pouting. "Would you rather I hump you? Because I will do it. I won't do Prongs because he is tied down, but you, young man, are available." Sirius smirked up at Remus. I don't know if he is joking or not at times. He may even be bi. I can't tell half the time.

Moony's face turned a tomato red at his last comment. "I… I… I would rather you not," he stammered on. "Besides, you're supposed to be the great womanizer, not the wolf whisperer."

Padfoot roared with laughter. He jumped up and wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulder, giving him a one armed hug. "Moony, you sassy bugger! So, any news on ol' Voldy?"

"Padfoot, we agreed not to talk about this. Tonight we just have fun. Let's spare the two lovebirds on the couch the stress, I'm sure they would just have the night for family."

"Fine. So, what's the plan for tonight Evans? We just gonna talk all night before you two go up to snog, or are we gonna have some fun?"

"Fuck you Black. And I've got a card game for us to play later, but first, I just want to catch up. Then I've got a meal to prepare. What are you three gonna do as I cook?" Lily asked the group.

"I'm gonna play with Harry." I stated, smiling. I was still disappointed we couldn't name the kid Actual-Proof-I-Had-Sex-With-Lily-Evans, but at least I have a son by the woman I love. I can't think of a better way to be living.

"Gonna torture Prongs by going on about how his crush actually paid off." Padfoot smirked. "It's not like it's everyday that your best mate marries his high school crush."

"Sirius, you are such an idiot. Lily, I'm helping you cook. Don't even try to argue, I know how you are. Also going to make sure Padfoot doesn't break anything, more importantly your baby."

"Moony, I'm hurt. You really think I would hurt my child? I would never. I love little Prongs."

"Padfoot, that isn't your child." I swear, at times Sirius was a bit much. Especially when he was trying to steal my child.

"Are you kidding me Prongs? This is everyone's child. Just like Lily is also my wife. She married one of us, she married all of us. And the kid is also everyone's son. You can't tell me otherwise."

"Hun, how do you put up with him? Even after all these years he hasn't changed at all." Lily sighed dramatically.

"You get used to it. After so many years, his blabbering just becomes static. He can be a drama queen all he wants. Moony will keep him in check. He is the only one that can."

"And how many years would that take? I'm considering just sticking a muzzle on him to shut him up."

"Well, I met him first year. So I'd say about 7 years. Of consistently being beside him."

"Alright, muzzle it is. I'm gonna go cook. Don't lose Harry. Again." She gave me a peck on the lips before moving into the kitchen with Moony following close behind.

"Moomy. Bye bye." Harry cooed from the inside of his crib.

"Alright, that was cute. Wanna go for a ride little tike?" Harry reached up with his tiny little hands, knowing what was about to come. "Let's go!"

I picked up Harry and carried him over to the makeshift baby-carrier and placed him inside, before wrapping the straps around myself, buckling it onto my back. "Sirius, grab your broom. We're going to have some fun. Lily, we're gonna go a fly! Don't burn down the house while I'm out!"

Faintly, I hear a "bugger off!" I chuckle to myself before snatching up my Nimbus 1999 and rushing out the door into the night sky. Sirius straddles up beside me, and we both take off.

Harry squeals in delight at the rush of wind and the sound of the night surround us. He seems to love flying just as much as I do. For me, there is nothing more liberating and relaxing as flying. It's like my troubles are left behind on the ground as I soar into the air. I think more clearly, my head works faster. Lily may hate the feeling, but I don't mind. As long as I can be with the one I love, the time on the ground isn't as bad as it once was. To think, first through fifth year she hated my guts. Now we are married and with a child. I changed for her, and for my friends. Being arrogant wasn't working for me. It almost cost me the life I'm currently living. Hell, I'm surprised my friends are still with me. I learned though. Unlike Snivellus. That slimy snake couldn't accept the fact that he had said something he never should have said. Even if he did think it.

After about 30 minutes of flying, Lily called us in. So, me being the absolute brilliant man I am, I flew for another 10 minutes.

"James Potter, stop acting like a child, and get down here!" Lily yelled up at me, wand at the ready.

"What do you think Harry? Do we stop?" Harry shook his head up at me. "Alright then. Sorry Lils! Harry doesn't want to stop!"

Soon a flash of light from her wand had the broom flying out from under me. " _Arresto Momentum!"_ Moony joins in. " _Levicorpus!"_

And now I was hanging, suspended in the air. "James Potter, you are in so much trouble! You're lucky I love you, else you wouldn't be getting food tonight. I had to talk Remus out of it." She took the baby out from my arms and stormed off back into the house. Moony dropped me to the ground, whispering to me "You really shouldn't have done that mate. Harry could have gotten hurt." Then he followed Lils back into the kitchen.

I stood up chuckling to myself. "Oi, am I ever an idiot for pissing off Lils. That Evans temper is famous." I dust myself off before heading back into the house. " _Accio Broom!_ " My Nimbus comes flying to me before I close the door to the outside world, to enjoy a home-cooked meal cooked by my wonderful wife and my second best mate.

"Lils, I hope you know I love you. Even if I do piss you off frequently because of my childish ways. You do make me a better person, and you are my better half. Thanks for making the meal for tonight, love." I admitted, because I know I made a mistake by continuing to fly for an extra eleven minutes. I blame Harry though. He has no self-control, and what kind of father would I be if I didn't oblige him.

She stared at me for a while, before cracking a smile and ruffling my hair. "I love you too, hun. Now eat. I didn't slave away at this for nothing. With a little bit of help of course." She sent a smile towards Moony.

With a swish of her wand, the food floated over to the table. Covering the plate was a pristine steak, medium rare of course, beautifully lavished with a sauce that I could only assume was Remus's doing, some herbs tucked to the side of the plate, and mashed potatoes drizzled in brown gravy. "Dig in everyone!"

We talked up a storm, discussing Quidditch, the Ministry, magic, and all sorts of other wizarding stuff, avoiding talk of Voldemort and the dark arts. Lily and I took turns feeding Harry as he gobbled it up. Soon dinner was finished. We go back to the living room to digest our food, and play the card game.

Moony stalks over to the window. Even though his furry little problem won't bother him for another month, he still subconsciously checks each night to see how the moon is looking. "Um, James, Lily, you might want to take a look of this."

We walk over to see what Moony is looking at. Up in the sky, the dark mark is displayed up in the sky.

"I don't see anythi-" Moony pushes Padfoot's gaze up into the sky. "Ohhh. Guys, go. Myself and Moony will protect you. Just get away." Padfoot adopted his stern gaze, any sense of humor that had first glazed his eyes was gone, and had been replaced by determination.

" _Bombarda!_ " The glass to the front window was blown out, and Voldemort stepped into our home at Godric's Hollow. " _Stupify!_ " Both Moony and Padfoot were now knocked out, and it was just myself, Lily, and Harry. "Well, well. If it isn't the family I was looking for. You will be begging for death by tonight, and being the honorable wizard I am, will grant you that wish. Please, take your places. First, we must bow."

I grabbed my wand and prepared to fight him.

"Mr. Potter, please, we must not forget our formalities. Dumbledore wouldn't want that. I said bow! _Imperio!_ " Voldemort hissed, forcing me down into a bow. He released the spell, but before I could move, he was starting up again. " _Crucio!_ "

Pain writhed through my body, causing me to shake and scream with pain. The spell was relentless. Voldemort released the spell's hold on my body, giving me time to gasp. "Now, Lily, I must ask you to step aside. I need to see Harry. You see, that boy will cause me great grief. Plus it will be fun to watch your hearts break as I kill your only son. MOVE!" I was helpless, watching Lily stand there facing Voldemort on her own. Without me. "I SAID, MOVE!"

 **(Lily's P.O.V)**

I stood there. Frozen. What was I supposed to do? He already announced his intentions were to kill my son, and then myself and my James. But I didn't fight. I was petrified. My family was about to be killed in a single night. Sirius and Remus as well.

"MOVE!" Voldemort shouted at me, causing Harry to start crying from his crib next to the fireplace. "I SAID, MOVE!"

Then, I snapped. My boy's cry awoke me from my frozen state and I moved. I stood more in the way of the man who intended to kill my son. I shoved Voldemort back towards the window, the only thing I could do. Harry's wails start getting louder and louder, each second that passes is more time that can be spent saving his life.

"You dare touch the Dark Lord! You will pay, you filthy mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_ " I shut my eyes readying myself to feel my life slip away. But after a few seconds after the Killing Curse was cast, I knew nothing had happened. In fact, I felt more alive than I ever have before. I open my eyes to see that I'm no longer in front of Harry, but in front of James.

Harry's wails become ear-shattering, almost like that of a banshee. The glass around the house breaks, and soon a golden ethereal light blooms into shape around my son. I stare in awe as this shimmering light slashes through the room, causing Voldemort to disintegrate into nothing. The light continues to slash through the room, seeming to lash at anything to protect the young baby.

"Harry! Calm down! I'm here! You don't need to worry, Mommy is here! Mommy is okay! Daddy is okay! Padfoot is okay! Uncle Moony is okay! Mommy loves you! We all love you!" I yell over the crying, hoping that maybe this can do something to calm down Harry. Harry continues to wail, and the light continues to lash out at anything.

James recovers enough to cry out. "Harry! Daddy is okay! Let Mommy come to you! She will protect you."

I start walking. I can't seem to stop myself, my feet working of their own accord.

"Lily, what are you doing!? Did you see what happened to Voldy?! He disintegrated! Stop! I can't lose you!"

I keep walking, and soon I am near the golden bubble. A thing of light lashes out, and whips through me. I scream in pain, the light seeming to sear through my very being. But I keep walking. I pass through the sphere of light, and I reach the crying child. I pull Harry up into my arms and hold him tight, singing to him to calm him down. Soon the light turns into nothing. I continue to soothe Harry, whispering to him that he is okay, and that Mommy loves him.

James staggers up to me and wraps me in a hug. "Lily, are you alright? I heard you scream, it was heart wrenching. I was terrified that you were going to be turned into a mist like Voldy was. Please don't ever do that again."

"I'm fine love, you can calm down. At least Harry is okay." I look down at Harry to see how he is doing. And right there, in the middle of his forehead, is a lightning bolt-shaped scar. I gasp. "James, look at his head!"

James looks at his son's head, and sees his new addition. "Shit! I new the spell would do something to our son. Shit!"

"No cursing in front of Harry, James, he might pick up on it. And what do you mean, the spell?"

"Lils, when he cast the spell, you ended up teleporting in front of me. The spell didn't fail, it hit a target. Just not the intended target. The Killing Curse hit our son."

I broke down into tears. Harry was hit with the Killing Curse. It should have been me that it hit, but instead it was my son. I clutched him closely to me, thankful for whatever that light was that saved Harry. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. We're all alive. You don't need to worry. We're all alive, and we are safe. Voldemort is gone. We can live our lives again, Lils." I allowed James to pull me closer to him, appreciating his comfort.

"It should have been me that was hit. Not Harry. No child should have to go through that, let alone being hit by it. It should have been me."

"Don't say that. Let's just forget about it for now, okay? Let's wake the other two." He looked at me with concern covering his face until I simply nodded, which caused him to smile before kissing me on the lips. He walked over to the two unconscious figures, muttering " _renneverate._ "

The two men awake with a sharp intake of breath, clearly feeling pain of the blast that happened minutes ago and also the stunning spell right after. "What happened?" Remus mutters, trying to grasp the destruction of the room.

I can't bring myself to speak, so I let James do the talking. As he gets to the point where he was victim of the Cruciatus Curse, tears start flowing from my eyes. When he gets to Harry being hit by the Killing Curse, I am all out bawling my eyes out while James rubs my back and strokes my hair.

"Wait, James, go back. Did you say that Harry had a golden light around him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember the story _The Gods of Old_?"

"What about it?" James was starting to grow more understanding, while I was still in the dark about as to what the story was.

"In _The Gods of Old_ , it talks about auras, a person's representation of their person. It is typically spherical, and consisting of different elements that cause the aura to be unique to one living person at a time. It involves color, level of light, presence or absence of sparks, and the way the aura manifests. It isn't considered a magic as everyone has it, even muggles. However, only powerful wizards can even begin to access this new well of power, but even fewer are able to properly implement this into their spell work, causing their spells to be really power, and it also acts as a shield. The Deus, the gods, are said to have really powerful auras that manifest early, and can defend the person with the aura. Let's see. Harry, who is barely a year old, just manifested an aura. Said aura also just defended him from the Killing Curse and enabled him to escape with just a scar. What I find even more interesting, is that his aura, if it is how you described it, is identical to Dieu de la Lumière." As Remus finished his explanation, I looked over to where Harry was currently sleeping.

"Remus, what exactly does this mean?" I ask unsteadily, waiting for an answer that will cause him to be put in more harm.

"Lily-Flower, it means that Harry is Lumière reincarnated." _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the prologue to the story, I'm really excited about writing this! So, just to tell you a little bit about my past of writing, I have wrote fanfiction before but it was over a series of tweets that lasted a little more than a month with my partner, a person I was role-playing with. However, I'm new to publishing my writing's that are my own work, and new to making sure the proper things are announced and accounted for. So, enough of my ramblings, let's get into the story! Also, anything bold/italicized are only voices Harry can hear.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the world, the spells, or anything associated with Harry Potter, that right rests on J.K Rowling's shoulders.**

 **July 29th, 1991**

 **(Harry's P.O.V)**

"Padfoot! Bad dog! Give me back my wand!" I chase after the black dog, known as a Grim in the wizarding world for some reason, trying to catch the toy wand Dad had given me. "Stop running! Don't make me tell Mum!"

Padfoot barked through his hold of the wand and kept running through the house. He turned a corner on a skid, and smacked into the wall for a brief second before continuing on his mad dash for safety. He ran and ran, through the living room, the kitchen, the study, until ending up pinned in the parlor.

"Padfoot. Give. Me. My. Wand. I will call for Mum if I have to." I was breathing heavily, running through Potter Manor had really put me out of breath.

Padfoot broke into a run for one side of the room, where I cut him off. He ran to the opposite side, where I cut him off again. This time he ran for the other side, but instead of coming to a halt like he had the last two times, he ran to the side and under the table holding a vase my Mum had purchased. The table toppled to the side, and the vase shattered as vases tend to do when knocked over.

Mum stormed into the room, wand drawn and looking furious. Padfoot shifted back into his human form, and we simultaneously pointed to each other. "HE DID IT!"

"Sirius, I know it was you. Harry wouldn't break it and then blame someone else. He would at least take more responsibility and admit to doing so. Shows just who is more mature here. Harry is only eleven. You are in your thirties, yet you act as if you were born just six years ago. _Reparo._ " With a flick of her wand, the vase fixed itself and went back to its position atop the table, which was situated upright once more. I awed at the feeling of watching the magic take place. I've been living with it since I was born, and yet it still continued to amaze me. Magic was awesome!

"Mum, you aren't mad, are you?"

"Of course not dear, at least not at you. I can't say the same for your godfather though."

"Don't be mad at Padfoot, mum. We were just playing and it got out of hand."

"Prongslet, you never fail to surprise me with your maturity. Sometimes I wonder if you are James' son at all. If it wasn't for your shared looks, I would say that your Mum just shaped herself a child and made it you."

"Sirius, I will muzzle you again if you don't quiet down. You and I both know that he is definitely James' son. He's got a natural talent for mischief, or did that fly over your head just like his talent for flying?"

"Prongs, you know better than to argue with my wife." Dad sauntered into the room, pressing a kiss to my Mum's lips.

"Ew! Mum, Dad, that's gross!"

"Yeah! Get a room you too!"

Dad punched Padfoot on the arm before ruffling my messy mane of raven-black hair. "Come on, breakfast is ready. Post should be coming in today as well. You know what that means champ?"

"My Hogwarts letter!" I rush out of the room into our dinning room, hopping up onto the chair eagerly awaiting the owl to arrive with my letter accepting me into Hogwarts.

"Slow down, Prongslet, just being in the chair won't make the owl come any sooner." Padfoot chuckled as he sat down besides me.

Just then, the window flew open and an owl landed on my head, passing down the letters tied to its leg. I took the letters and fed it some owl treats before it flew out the way it entered, window swinging shut behind. I passed out the mail to who each letter was addressed before I came upon the letter addressed to me.

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _John O'Groats_

 _Caithness,_

 _Scotland_

On the back of the letter was the symbol of Hogwarts, and the official seal of the school. I rip open the letter and read it. " _Dear Mr. Potter... Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress. P.S. Tell your parents and Sirius I said hi. I can't wait to have you as my student._ Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Professor McGonagall says hi. Here's all that I need. Can we go today?! Please?!"

Dad chuckles to himself as he looks over the list. "Yeah we can go today. I'll call Moony and tell him to get his butt over here. Harry, you will love Minnie. I loved her while I was there."

"Hun, you sound as if you love Minnie more than you love me." Mum cracked a smile, knowing very well the mother-son relationship her husband and Minerva share.

"What can I say Lils, my heart must rest with one. It doesn't rest with you nor Padfoot, it belongs to Minnie." He smirked, knowing very well he was about to be smacked. And he was correct in that assumption.

"You idiot. Come on Harry, let's go get ready. We'll leave the two trouble makers to their own accords." She extended her hand for me to take. I grabbed a hold of her hand, and together we walked upstairs so that we could get ready for the day of shopping in Diagon Alley.

I got showered and dressed with the best clothes I have, a white t-shirt, a checkered flannel, and a burgundy hoodie, with a simple pair of jeans. I had a scrawny figure, but was still filled in enough that I couldn't be confused with starved. Mum attempted to comb my hair but it would just not stay down, nothing she did could tame this mane.

"I don't get it. It's as bad as your father's hair! You would think the son and grandson of Fleamont Potter would have better hair." Mum sighed, accepting defeat.

"That's why you love us. It makes us unique." I state. Dad's confidence has rubbed off on me.

"You're right there. I do love your hair, as I do your father's hair. But there are many more reasons why I love the both of you, such as how you both have outstanding moral fiber. You do the right thing even if it gets you in trouble." Mum smiled before pulling me into a hug. "Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure Uncle Moony is here now."

"Come on Moony, just one more bean. I'm sure you can't get that unlucky. Sure, you'll never be as lucky as I, but you can certainly do better than Prongs!" Padfoot begged Uncle Moony, on his knees and his hands clasped as if he was praying to God.

"Fine. But if I get another puke flavored one I reserve the right to smack you across the head." Uncle Moony popped a bean into his mouth, and instantly began gagging. He toughed it out and swallowed, following up with a smack to Padfoot. "I hate the both of you so much. I get why Dumbledore gave up on eating these."

"Uncle Moony!" I ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Whoa there pup, hug me any tighter and you'll break my back. Well, well, aren't you looking spiffy today. Did your Mum pick those out for you?" Uncle Moony chuckled, ruffling my hair as has become the customary greeting for me.

I release him from my hug and scowl at him. "You know very well, Uncle, that I pick my own clothes out. You, however, look like your Mum still dresses you. And how old are you again, 32?"

Dad cackled with laughter. "Moony, you just got destroyed by a kid. You've lost your touch mate. Now, let's get to Diagon Alley. Padfoot, why don't you go first."

Padfoot walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" With a toss down, emerald flames leaped up, consuming him. When the flames were gone, so was Padfoot.

"Alright son, you next. Grab your powder, and speak very clearly. Make sure your nose is cleared, that could be costly."

I walked into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" I tossed down the powder, and I was whisked away. The ground under me melted into nothing, and I was yanked along. I felt the pull of other fireplaces, but I knew that it would take me to the destination I wanted to go to. Soon I was spit out of a fireplace and into my godfather's arms.

"I got you, Prongslet. Don't worry, I was garbage at it as well for the first couple of times. You'll get better." Padfoot reassured me. I smiled up at him while I waited for my other family to appear.

Soon Moony joined us, followed by Dad and then Mum. Dad took my hand, and we walked into the back room and out into the alley. With a few taps of his wand, the wall opened to reveal a portion of the wizarding world.

"First stop, Gringotts." We walked through the alley to get to our destination. I looked on with wonderment, witnessing all that Diagon Alley has to hold. I saw families with their lists walking around gathering their items for the school year, a shop which held all sorts of animals. I saw kids eating candy that had them blowing smoke out their ears, a miniature dragon blowing fire onto chestnuts. I quickly noticed a broom. The Nimbus 2000, the quickest broom to date that isn't specifically meant for racing. I made a note to myself that I was definitely wanting that. Uncle Moony and Padfoot left at this point to go do some shopping of their own, before they meet up with us again after the bank.

We entered Gringotts, and walked through the tall tables where goblins were working. "Harry." Dad whispered to me. "I trust you remember the proper goblin etiquette?"

"Of course Dad. 'May your daggers remain sharp and your coin purse plentiful.'" I responded back to my father in a quiet voice.

"Brilliant." He walked over to the head table which housed the goblin who would organize our trip to our family vault. "Excuse me, I would like to gain access to the Potter family vault."

The goblin looked up from his paperwork and eyed our group. "Ah, Mister Potter. Good to see you again. And you too Misses Potter, you look as lovely as always. I trust you have your wand?"

"I do." Dad places his wand up onto the table for the goblin to inspect.

"Right this way Mister Potter. I believe this would be the young Mister Potter's first time down to the vault. I can promise you, Harry, that you will have a fun time. Our carts are typically a fun experience for the first time." The goblin walked us over to the cart that would take us down.

We all took up our spot on the cart, but before we got on our way a giant, hairy man got onto our cart, which soon sped away towards the vaults. "Sorry 'bout that. Ah, James! Good to see ye again! As well as the misses! Who's this lil tike?"

"Hey there Hagrid. This is my son, Harry." James smiled, exchanging a quick handshake with the man.

"Well, hello there 'Arry! I'm 'Agrid! I take care of the creatures at 'Ogwarts. Greatly misunderstood, they are." Hagrid extended his massive hand towards me.

I reluctantly shake his hand, surprised by just how gentle he was. Through the handshake alone I knew just how loving this man was. "It's very nice to meet you Hagrid. Do you teach the students about the creatures?"

"Na', that job goes to Professor Kettleburn. I just take care of 'em. Are ye excited for school to start?"

"Definitely. I've heard so many stories from my Mum and Dad, I can't wait for the start of term to get here!"

* * *

"James, I do believe Hagrid has stolen our son from us." Lily chuckled to herself, enjoying how much Harry was talking to the man who she has looked up to as a father-figure.

"Great. I thought Sirius was bad enough, now I've got to compete with Hagrid? How is a man supposed to remain as a father with this much competition?" James mock moaned.

"You're not. At least it's Hagrid that Harry has taken up to. I don't know if I'd be able to stand two of Sirius, one of which has your blood and penchant for mischief." Lily leaned up against her husband, who was watching Harry talk with Hagrid about Hogwarts with pleasure.

"To be honest, I'm glad Harry gets along well with Hagrid, and vice versa. I'm worried people will only think of him as the boy who defeated Voldemort, and not as Harry." He sighed, his worries catching up to him.

Lily pecked him on the cheek before replying. "I'm sure Harry will meet many people that think of him as Harry, love. Now quit worrying."

* * *

"First stop, Vault 713." The goblin announced as the cart came to a halt. Both the goblin and Hagrid got off. The goblin pressed his hand against the door, and after a series of clicks, the door swung open. Hagrid stepped inside to grab the lone occupant of the vault, a tiny bag.

"What was that you grabbed Hagrid?" I asked my new friend.

"Sorry, I can't tell you 'Arry. 'Ogwarts business." He patted his breast pocket before the cart was on its way once more.

After another 10 minutes of riding on the cart, we came to stop at a large vault door. "Final stop, Potter Family Vault."

I got off along with Mum, Dad, and the goblin. After pressing his hand against the door, and more clicks, it swung open to reveal a large vault full of galleons, family treasures, pieces of parchment, and all different assortments of things. "We own all this?"

"That's right Harry. Your grandfather, Fleamont Potter, was an extremely wealthy man after he sold his business. We hold many different properties around the world, many stocks in companies, and just a very vast wealth. We don't like to flaunt that. It's always better-" Lily was starting to go on, before I cut her off, knowing what she was about to finish.

"To be humble, I know. I'm just surprised we have so much. So, what are we doing down here again?" I ask, looking to my parents.

"We have to get some money for your school items. Plus as an early birthday gift, we've decided to let you pick something from our vault. The things you can't get are any deeds to properties, and our portraits. The portraits are for when we die, and we don't want those to be lost. Otherwise, the choice is yours!" Dad smiled down at me, and waved his hand across the vault.

I wandered through the vault, looking at heirlooms of expensive rings, necklaces, and circlets. I looked over unique armor pieces that had a certain flair to them. But nothing was catching my eye.

 _ **Harry, this way. I know what it is you subconsciously seek. Follow your heart, and it will guide you to the truth.**_

"Hello? Who's there?" I ask, disturbed by the ominous voice that entered my head.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" Lily looked over at me, questioning as to why I had started talking to myself.

"No one, Mum. I was just talking to myself." I smile over at her, conveying my innocence.

"Alright Harry, have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet. I'm still looking for anything that might catch my eye."

 _ **Follow your heart Harry. You will know what I am talking about. Imagine a string pulling you onward. This will take you to what you will be required in the years to come.**_

I did as the voice suggested, and pictured a string in my mind. I opened my eyes, and there was a golden light leading to something within the vault. I follow the golden path until I come across an item that I had overlooked. It was a simple item consisting of a ring cast in quartz, with veins of amethyst strung throughout. Placed in the center the gem was golden, except it shone as bright as the sun.

 _ **Very good Harry. This is the gem I am awarding you. Simply slip this onto your finger, and soon your life will be more plentiful and fulfilled. It will vanish for the time being, as this ring is not supposed to be in the Potter vault. I suggest you walk over to the bookshelf. In there you will find a book titled Demonology: The Lost Creatures. This will help you along the path. Hagrid will assist you in these future escapades. Farewell, heir. May the Gods watch over you. I shall speak to you soon, but first I have other matters to attend.**_

With that, the voice exited my mind, and I felt a sudden empty feeling. I slipped the ring onto my finger, and it shrunk to fit. The feeling was replaced by a wholesome light, and I reveled in it. I walked over to the bookcase, and found the book the voice mentioned.

"Mum, Dad. Can I have this one? It's called _Demonology: The Lost Creatures_. I have never heard of demonology before. What is it?" I ask, feeling the weight of the ring on my finger. I had the book over for them to look at. I glance at my finger, and the ring is vanished, just as the voice said it would be.

"Demonology is the study of demons. It's been long disproved, saying as how no one has ever seen one of these demons, they say that it isn't something to bother studying. But if you want, go on ahead and read it. I see no issues with it. Lils?" Dad looks over to his wife to see what she is going to say about it.

"I see no harm in letting you read it. It may even bring some clarity into some of the magical creatures that you will be introduced to in your third year. Its yours now. Keep in mind though, this is only your family present. You'll still get more from us later." Mum bent down to kiss me on the forehead, and handed me the book I selected.

"If that's all, let's go back to the surface." Dad took my hand while my Mum took the other, and we both exited the vault and got back onto the cart. "Back to the surface, please." The goblin kicked the cart into gear, and started us on our trek back up to the surface.

"Hey, Hagrid, have you ever heard of demonology?" I hand the book over for him to look at.

"Why, of course! Any person interested in magical creatures knows of it! Look at a lad named Newt Scamander. 'E is the most celebrated wizard, who took great interest in the creatures. 'Is book, _Fantastic Beasts Not Mentioned_ , went into detail about the study. I never got the chance to study it 'ough. Got expelled, you see."

"Why would you be expelled? You are one of the nicest people I know!"

"T'anks, 'Arry. It's because of my giant's blood. Scared the teachers and students. Got too many howlers for Dumbledore to ignore 'em. But Dumbledore wouldn't force me to leave, so I was trained as grounds keeper." Hagrid smiled down at me, and suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Hagrid, when school starts, I was wondering if you would like to read this with me. I would be honored to be able to have you by my side." I smiled back, hoping that he would let me stay with him.

"Really?! You'd be 'onored? Why, I'd love to! T'anks, 'Arry!" He pulled me into a hug, once again being really gentle with his hug.

"Young lad, I do not stop being surprised as to how generous you are. I'm so proud of you!" Dad reached back and ruffled my hair before pulling me into a hug.

"Surface level. Diagon Alley." The goblin called as the cart came to a halt at the entrance to the cave system. We all got up to leave, and I approached the goblin.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe you ever told us your name. I want to thank you, but that is difficult if I don't know your name." I shuffled around, feeling really awkward asking for the goblin's name.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're the first to ask for my name. Mine is Ragnok."

I place my fist over my heart, as was customary. "I thank you, Goblin Ragnok, for your help. May your daggers remain sharp and your coin purse plentiful."

He repeated my action, but without the saying. "It was an honor to assist you, young Mister Potter. I should be expecting you in the near future, I do believe." Ragnok glanced down to where my ring was invisible. In a lower voice that only I could hear, he said, "What? Did you think I wouldn't be able to feel the power there? It's goblin made, you know. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, heir." He winked at me before turning to enter his office. I walked over to the entrance of the bank wear Mum, Dad, and Hagrid were waiting.

"Alright, let's go. Where to next, Mum?" I asked, excitement visible on my face, my curiosity hidden.

"We head to Ollivander's. It's time for you to get your wand." Mum smiled at me before turning to walk out of the bank, with Dad's arm around her waist.

"Well, 'Arry, I'll be leaving you for now. If I understand correctly, your birthday is soon. I want to get ye somet'ing, somet'ing to show you how special ye are." He gave me a pat on the bag before heading off on his own direction.

I realized that Mum and Dad are waiting for me, and Padfoot and Uncle Moony will have joined us by now. I rush out the bank after waving by to the goblins working. To my surprise they all placed their fist over their hearts before I turned to leave. I jogged up to them, and together we set off for Ollivander's.

I enter the store, amazed at just how many rows upon rows of shelves of boxes there are, and how many piles of books and papers that litter the ground around the desk. "Harry, your Dad and I will be right back, we're going to get you your gifts. Uncle Remus and Sirius have already gotten you presents, so they will stay and watch you. Okay?" Mum gave me a hug before walking out with Dad.

I rang the bell and soon a disheveled old man came up to the front desk. "Mister Potter!" The man stumbled back before shaking himself free of his shock. "I'm Ollivander. I have been expecting you. Now, no need to fit you for a wand, I just got a paper today giving you a custom wand. Now, normally I don't give first years custom wands for their first, but for you I will make an exception. First, choose your wand wood. This will be important for determining how effective your wand will be."

Mr. Ollivander passed me a list detailing all the different woods I could use. Larch, black walnut, chestnut, and ebony all sound like woods that would suit me. But soon, one marked at the bottom of the list caught my attention. "Mr. Ollivander, I think elven wood would be the perfect match for me."

With a wave of his wand, a scrap of wood went flying into a back room. "Excellent choice. Now, you will find that your magical core has already been chosen for you. It was provided by the most rarest type of phoenix, the Destiny Phoenix. This particular breed is gold and silver with amethyst outlines to each individual feather. You are a very lucky young man indeed. Now, have a seat as I need to imbue the core with your wood. This won't take too long, I promise." With that Mr. Ollivander limped into the back room, where a light began to shine bright violet.

I waited for a quarter of an hour before Mr. Ollivander came back out into the storefront. "Follow me please, if you would Mister Potter. It is time for the completion of your wand." I followed him into the back, where a cauldron that was still smoking from it's usage, and a slab of elven wood rested on a pedestal.

"Now, Mister Potter, all you need to do is place your hand on the surface of the wood, and it will shape to match your personality. Now, I will cast the shield spell so that the wood doesn't come back and hit either of us. Go ahead. _Protego_."

I place my hand onto the wood gently. Soon, my hand is suctioned to the wood as it starts etching itself. Wood flies off as the excess is knocked off, and the marks begin to appear. Lines begin to swirl down along the length of the wand, until it is has formed a pattern. Pieces of wood are ripped away to reveal a golden length imbued along the side. The wood shapes itself into the head of a phoenix, and unique markings appear along the side. Soon the operation is complete, and the wand is balanced in my hand. The head of the phoenix is balancing out the weighted tip, with golden streaks running the length, forming a helix-like pattern. A golden light sprung out around myself for a quick second, before disappearing.

"Mister Potter, can I just say that was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. I would imagine that golden light signified the bonding process completing, giving that wand an unyielding flexibility, and knowing the power of the donator, I wouldn't be surprised if their was a second ability hidden in that wand of yours. Treat it well. Normally I would charge extra, but as you got a special order I had these prepared for you. The first is a wand treatment kit. It's used to keep your wand looking elegant, which will make it more happy and capable of performing powerful spells. The second is a holster. Simply slide it on over your wand hand, and push your wand inside. This is protected from all spells, so your wand will not be damaged. Simply flick your wrist and it will shoot back out into your hand. I've got customers to attend to, so if you don't mind I have to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter." Mr. Ollivander bowed his head before heading back into the storefront.

I followed behind and left the building with Uncle Moony and Padfoot following close behind. Once we stopped a little out of the way, Padfoot snatched up my wand to inspect it. "Bloody hell Prongslet, this wand is incredible! I've never seen markings as such as these before in a wand! And what do these runes on the handle stand for? I've never seen their liking before." He handed my wand to Uncle Moony, so he could look at it as well.

"I don't know. I never noticed them, and neither did Mr. Ollivander. I will look them up when I get to school. First, I want to finish my shopping!" I responded, eager to get to see more of Diagon Alley, as I had only been to two buildings so far, where Diagon Alley was lined with different stores.

"Alrighty, calm yourself. You may end up growing a tail if you aren't careful there, pup." Uncle Moony smirked at me, handing me back my wand. I slid it into the holster so it could remain free of any damage. "Your parents handed me your money before they left so we can get the materials you'll need. Let's go get your books first."

Myself and Uncle Remus strode into Flourish and Botts (Padfoot refused to enter claiming books scare him), and purchased the books that are required. I was excited to discover that _Fantastic Beasts Not Mentioned_ as Hagrid had mentioned that demonology was in the book. I bought myself a journal to write in as was suggested by Uncle Moony, claiming that "writing eases the soul of its worries," but I just bought it because I knew my Mum had written in journals while in school and wanted to try it out.

We left and next went into Madam Malkin's for me to purchase the clothes needed. I picked out the robes, the hat, a cloak of bear fur lined with a white trim, and dragon hide gloves. The gloves of mine were hand-picked by Madam Malkin, claiming that they were special for a special boy like myself. She said that they were able to maintain high levels of protection while making it so that they didn't lose grip.

We bought my cauldron (Uncle Moony had to shoo me away from the solid gold one as I was lingering too long), my 16-set of glass phials, my telescope, and my brass scales. Parchment, quills, inkwells, and potion ingredients were purchased as well. It was just before lunch when we finished, so we headed to the Leaky Cauldron to have something to eat. It was then that Hagrid entered once more, with a item cloaked wrapped under his arm.

"Well there ye are! I've been looking around for ye for a while there 'Arry! Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, good to see ye two again. Get into any mischief recently?" Hagrid beamed at the two adults, his friendship with the two obvious as it was with my parents.

"Unfortunately, no. We've been to busy taking care of Prongslet here. No time for mischief." Padfoot replied, seeming to be struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Uncle Moony, what is Padfoot laughing at? I know that face, and it's only made if he is holding in his laughter."

"Ha! Sirius, you are useless at pretending you've done nothing! Chief prince of mischief stuck a screaming rattler onto the barkeeps jacket, so soon he will be getting the scare of his life." Uncle Moony laughed at my astute observation of just how bad Sirius was at keeping a secret.

"Forget t'at now, I've got your present 'Arry! I know it's early, but I can't wait! 'Appy Birthday!" He pushed the cloaked item towards me, and I heard a chirp from the inside. I removed the cloth, and inside was the most beautiful snowy owl I've ever seen.

"Hagrid, she's beautiful! You didn't have to get me this!" I jumped out of the chair in order to hug the giant, ecstatic that I got my own owl for school.

"Of course I did! You appear to love creatures as much as I do! I had to get you something as a t'anks for offering to let me read your book with ye."

"This really is a great present, Hagrid. Thank you!"

"No problem. Just remember to treat 'er well and wit' respect. She is going to be delivering yer mail for ye. 'Eres the treats and food. Also got ye a book to read up on owls." Hagrid plopped down the book as well as the feed for my owl. "So, what are ye goin' to name 'er?"

"I don't know. How's Hedwig sound?"

"I love it! You make sure you treat her well. Else I will be having words with you." Any sign of the loving look that was on Hagrid's face was replaced with seriousness. That was soon replaced with amusement as Hagrid laughed, which startled Hedwig inside her cage.

"Well, I must be going. I'm sure ye will be wanting to spend time with yer family for the remainder of July, so I won't keep ye. It was nice seeing you 'Arry! I'll see you at 'Ogwarts!" Hagrid turned away and left through the doors leading back out into the muggle world.

"Well, it's time we get back. Nothing else for us here. Your Mum and Dad will be worried if we keep you out any longer." Padfoot jumped up and flooed back to our home. I followed, and right after Uncle Moony came with, the screams of the barkeep as the screaming rattler went off.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: For those wondering about the goblin gesture, it was used as the Greek sign of respect, so I thought that would work best here. I am going to be trying for a consistent upload schedule, but as I'm still in school that may make this difficult. So for now I'm shooting for a minimum of one chapter per week. If I can maintain this while doing well in school I will raise that to two, and so on depending on how much I am able to write without falling behind. Enough of my ramblings, let's get to the story, shall we? Fully italicized writings in quotes will be spoken mentally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or the universe, that right is beholden to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Hogwarts Express**

 **August 1st, 1991**

 **(Sirius' P.O.V)**

"Wake up Prongslet! You've got a train to catch!" I shook the little kid awake. It was only seven in the morning, but Prongs and I wanted to make sure that we got ready soon so that we could make the Hogwarts Express, which departs at eleven.

"Go away Padfoot. Give me five more minutes." Prongslet rolled back over onto his side and pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders.

With a swish of my wand, the blanket flew off Harry and onto the floor. "No time for debate, you've got to get ready! Don't want to miss the train on your first year, do you?"

Prongslet jumped out of bed at that as if something had nipped him on the bum. "Ballocks, I forgot! Out of my way Padfoot, I've got to shower and pick out my clothes, pack my luggage, gather the treats for Hedwig, and make sure I get food in my system!" He began rushing around the room, gathering up the clothes he would wear for the trip.

"Don't worry about the packing Prongslet, I will do that for you. There is a spell dedicated for it, after all. I'm letting your parents sleep. Moony is the one cooking for us for today. Now go shower. Before I am forced to pinch your cheeks!"

He ran out of the room into his bathroom, locking the door behind as a safety precaution against my pinching fingers. I chuckle to myself as I gather up his school supplies that we had dumped at his door.

It feels weird to have Prongslet leaving us so soon. And to go out into the wizarding world on his own, where people are bound determined to ask him questions. He isn't ready for that. It's not like he meant to survive the curse, nor kill Voldemort. He didn't hear the people at Diagon Alley due to his excitement, but I heard them muttering between themselves about the Boy-Who-Lived. I wanted to smack them upside the head and tell them to show some decency, instead of spreading rumors about a kid, but Moony held me back. Occasional touches of my arm and back, silent reminders that I couldn't lose my cool. All that would have done was spread more fallacies about our young Harry.

Once I had everything close enough to the case, I muttered _Pack_ and all of the materials flew into his case. I placed his books in his case myself, because Moony would kill me if any of those books were damaged. His three books he chose himself, the ones not required for school, were placed on top. It was a bit strange that he took up an interest in demonology, but I guess that is to be expected. He did spend most of his ride talking to Hagrid about them, so not much to look into I guess.

Prongslet walked out of the bathroom at that moment, electing to wear a simple gray dress shirt and some jeans. "Padfoot, do you have any cologne I could wear? I wanted to try out some for my first day."

I cracked a smile before leading him over into my room. I showed him my collection of overpriced bottles of cologne. "Go ahead and have a sniff kid. Pick the one you want to wear, and feel free to take it with you to Hogwarts. I won't miss it."

"Padfoot, why do you have so many posters of girls on your wall?" Prongslet observed, still sniffing each bottle to find the one right for him.

"Um, that is because I am the great womanizer. Yeah. Now, let's not say anything to your Mum about this, she is sure to kill me if she finds out you saw them. Is that a deal?" I ask, feeling really guilty about forgetting about the posters covering my walls. Thankfully they were all in bikinis, and nothing was showing, but I still felt bad.

"Deal. Could I have this one? It smells the best out of all of them." Prongslet showed me the cologne he had picked, a bottle shaped like that of a phoenix and contained a black liquid that I thought smelled like heaven.

"Sure thing. Now let's get back to your room. I don't want to get you in trouble mate." We go back into his room after I check to make sure Evans doesn't poke her head back out of her room at the wrong time. I don't need to deal with her temper yet today. It's too early. "Alright, you put that on and pick out the clothes you will wear for the year. Don't forget casual clothes as well as your robes and hat. I'm gonna go wake up your mother and father. Do pray for me that I don't catch them in the act. I'm scarred enough as it is."

I sidle up against the master bedroom door, listening for any signs of moaning or the bed creaking. The sound of silence has never been more welcome. I open the door just a crack before I shift into my animagus form. I leap onto the bed and start licking Prong's face.

"Oi! Get off me mate! You lick your balls with that tongue!" Evans laughs beside Prongs as he shoves me off the bed. I shift back into human form just because I feel the need.

"You're just jealous because you can't reach your own!" I stick my tongue out at his direction. "Now, if you two don't get out of bed, you are going to miss your son's train. And no fucking before you leave. We don't have the time. Harry is already dressed and showered, now we are just waiting on your sleepy arses."

I stalk out of the room to discover that Harry has left. Laughter reaches my ear's from the downstairs, so I walk down to see Prongslet and Moony having a light-hearted discussion over bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I see you are talking about my luscious locks of hair again. I swear Moony, any more and I may just have to return the favor." I wink at him, causing Moony to stutter and turn beet-red.

"That... that... that won't be necessary Sirius. I've got my own roguish look going on here, I don't lead your HD arse ruining my look. You stand too close to me, and people will realize that I'm only an economy class werewolf, not a first class werewolf." He passes me a plate of breakfast, and I sit down next to a giggling Prongslet.

"Quit it, Moony. You're royalty. No first class for you, let along an economy one." I pick up a piece of bacon and point it at him. "Now, if you were me, you would be considered a god, but then again that level can only be achieved through birth. And I'm perfect."

Moony snatches the piece of bacon I was holding and gobbles it up before I get a chance. "Have you ever heard of modesty, Padfoot? You should try it, it may suit you."

"Shove off. And don't steal my food. You know I can't stand it." I am too busy getting lost in conversation with Moony to realize that Prongslet is sneaking food off my plate and handing it down to the family cat, Crookshanks.

"Padfoot, are Mum and Dad awake yet? Or were they caught in the act, as you put it?"

"SIRIUS! DID YOU SERIOUSLY SAY THAT TO PUP!" Remus screamed at me.

"What? It's not like I said anything bad. I know I'm a bit daft when it comes to raising a kid, but even I know not to mention that. At least not until he starts. And yes, Prongslet, they are up and out of bed. I'd imagine that they are showering now."

"Alright, because I want to get going. How long do we have Uncle Moony?"

He quickly glances at his watch, before responding. "About three hours pup. You'll make it in time. Just enjoy your breakfast."

At that moment the window swung open and the post owl flew in and dropped on the table. I undid the string attached, fed the owl some treats, and bid it farewell as it flew back out the window, clanging shut as the window closed at the departure.

"Merlin's Beard! Gringotts has been robbed!" I yell, feeling faint.

"What's it say Moony?" Prongs asks as he enters the dinning room, hand-in-hand with Evans.

"It says that on the day of July 29th, 1991, Gringotts was broken into. Vault 713, the only one hit, was emptied earlier that same day. The goblins report that nothing was stolen, but will be committing a full investigation as to how no one was alerted to the intruder."

"Wait, Vault 713? That's the one Hagrid went into, saying it was Hogwarts business. I'm glad he got to it first, whatever it was must have been important." Prongslet dropped his fork and stared off into space for a short period of time. "Hey, who are all the teachers I will have?"

Evans took a bite from a piece of toast before responding. "Well, let's see here. It would appear you have Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Professor... Snape."

Prongs pulled Evans to him, holding her close and stroking her hair, muttering calming words. I thought it would be a good idea to give an explanation for as to why his Mum was so distraught at learning that Snivellus would be teaching her son.

"Harry, your Mum has had some history with the Potions professor. They had been friends up until the point that ol' Snivellus had called her a slur. After that, she was reasonably furious with him and barely spoke. So, take it from me, if he tries anything against you, do not be afraid of sending a letter home. I know we all would be more than happy sending howlers towards the slimy snake." I emphasized the slimy snake part, because I wanted him to know the truth. Plus, if Prongslet got into pranking, than Snivellus should be his first victim.

We talked for two more hours before we realized what the time was. "Oi, James, we need to get moving. Train leaves in about fifty minutes." Moony got rid of all our dishes, and had Harry's luggage levitated downstairs.

"Alright, we floo to Leaky Cauldron, then take a walk to King's Cross Station. Should get us there in plenty of time. We'll just use a concealment charm on the cart, and magic will push it along for us."

Within a short few minutes we were all standing in the Leaky Cauldron. Time to go out into muggle London.

We all leave together after casting a charm on all the luggage to make them appear invisible. Soon we were casually strolling about, making our way to the train station.

"How you feeling pup? You're looking a little nervous down their." Moony observed Prongslet, who was indeed looking very nervous.

"Really? I had no idea. I'm feeling a little freaked. I mean, what if no one likes me? What if I end up going through the school year with no friends?" He complained, his anxiousness seeping out into the chilly London air.

"Pup, you're the best kid in the world. You care about people even if you are in more need of attention. You will definitely have made some great friends by the end of the year. You may not make some while you are on the train, but I can promise that with whatever house you are sorted into will become your second family. They may doubt you at times, but in the end they will come to realize that you are genuine, and wouldn't want to hurt a fly."

"Thanks, Uncle Moony. You're a great man. But man, do you ever make me angry with your observations."

"Any time."

We came to the station, where the crowds were already overwhelming. "Alright, to Platform 9/¾! This way Prongslet! Try not to get swept away!" We traversed the crowd, until we came upon the gate that would lead to the train.

"Alright, the train leaves in twenty minutes! Everyone through." Prongs extended his hand to his son, who took it as they both entered the gate. I pushed his still vanished cart through the wall, and followed suit. Moony and Evans entered after me, and together we started along the path towards the train.

"Ah, Lily, how good to see you again!" A woman said, coming up to hug Evans. She was plump, red headed, and very loving. Only one person fit this description perfectly while we were in school, and that person was Molly Weasley.

"Molly! It's been too long! Where are all the kids?" Lily returned Molly's hug as she smiled down at her old friend.

"Oh, they are... somewhere... around here." She quickly looked over the heads of the group of people congregated around the train. "Ah! There they are! Kids! Come over here! There is someone I want you to meet!"

A group of red heads came over to their mother, each sporting a lot of freckles, scrawny figures, and second-hand clothes. "Children, meet Lily Potter, her husband James, their son Harry, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, and Harry's uncle Remus Lupin. These are my children Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And this is my husband Arthur as you already know."

As the introductions were being made, I noticed that Ginny was struggling not to faint. I also noticed that as soon as Harry's name was spoken, the train station quieted down and the people were murmuring amongst themselves. I clenched my fist and bit my tongue, struggling not to yell at everyone and tell them to mind their own business. Of course, Harry was oblivious to it. He was oblivious to everything that wasn't Ginny. He was staring a little too long, so I gave him a little nudge to snap him out of it. When we get free time with the rest of the adults, I'm placing a bet that those two end up together.

"Hey, champ, want to see our compartment? Myself, your Mum, your uncle, and your godfather carved our initials into it as we always stayed in that cabin. I think it's high time we go to add another set to it." Prongs took Harry's luggage and led Harry up the stairs of the train.

I smiled as they climbed together, feelings of nostalgia swooping in of the times when myself and Prongs walked up those stairs together as brothers. Those days were simpler, when we didn't have to worry about Voldemort, and Peter hadn't betrayed us. When we were all still Marauders, and we would commit prank after prank. Long nights studying magic beyond our skill level. A long couple of months becoming animagi for Moony. Laughing as Prongs failed to get Evans to like him. Simpler times, but not better. It could never be better without Harry.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! Did you hear anything I said?" Evans was yelling at me, snapping her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Um, no. What did you say?" I responded smartly. Um, no. Did I really just say that?

"You're pathetic. I asked if you would be okay talking to Ron here. He wants to ask you something."

"Oh, yeah I would be fine with that. Well, what is it you wanted to ask me?" I look down at the shy kid who is staring up at me hopefully.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk in private? There is something I want to ask you." Ron smiles at me, although I can tell he is feeling extremely awkward by his shuffling feet.

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you in private. It will have to be quick though, train is preparing to leave in about ten minutes." I let him lead me over to a more secluded spot.

As soon as he gets there, he asked the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Did Harry really defeat You-Know-Who?"

My anger flares, but I keep it contained because I can tell that he does have good intentions. "Yes, my godson did defeat Voldemort. Anything else?"

"Yeah, do you think he would like me? He seemed like a really cool person, but I don't know how to approach him. He was too busy staring off into space to notice me wave at him."

I chuckle, because Prongslet was very well aware of Ron waving, but was too distracted by his sister. "Yeah, I think he would like you. Just introduce yourself, and don't be awkward about it. I'm sure that he wouldn't be too keen to talk to a person that only sees him as a celebrity."

"Ugh, right. Don't be awkward. Be myself. Thanks, Mr. Black!" He ran off and boarded the train, no doubt to find Harry. I walked back over to the group, where Molly was ushering her kids onto the train that would be attending Hogwarts this year. The only one left was Ginny. The train pulled out, and all the kids aboard waved goodbye as the train pulled away, giving their farewells to the family left behind.

I went and stood next to Moony, who was waving goodbye. "Ten galleons says Prongslet ends up with Ginny." I whisper into his ear.

"Make it twenty." He responds quietly, extending his hand to shake on it. I shake it, and propose we get the rest of the adults in on it. "Agreed. Everyone but the kids noticed Pup's staring."

* * *

 **(Harry's P.O.V)**

I waved goodbye to my family as well as the Weasleys. I take notice of Ginny's saddened expression, as well as her hair that is like fire, and those brown eyes that glistened in the sun, turning into a sunset when hit just right.

I relax in the compartment Dad had shown me, feeling at piece with a part of him and the rest of my family. I stare at the carvings on the wall, where my initials have been added to the rest. I felt a pain of dread as I stared at the set of initials my dad had crossed out, P.P. I wonder who that could have been.

 _ **I see you are enjoying yourself Harry. How's the ring feel to you.**_

"Good. Feels natural to have it on." I respond, because what else are you supposed to do when the same ominous voice from before enters your head and speaks directly to you.

 _ **That is excellent. That means you are a step ahead of where you should be already. I'm impressed. Now, Harry, I'm going to ask you to try to respond in only your mind. Just think of what you would like to respond with. I will be able to hear that just as well as you speaking out loud. Hearing voices isn't a good sign in either the muggle world or the wizarding world, I'm afraid.**_

" _So wait. Does that mean I am going insane?"_

 _ **No. I am merely a guide. I shall reveal myself to you in due time, but alas, I cannot as there is a person approaching. I think you shall discover that you are about to find a brother you have never had before.**_

"Excuse me, mind if I sit with you? Every other compartment is full." The scrawny kid from before, Ron Weasley, asks me.

"No, I don't mind at all. Please, sit." I wave over to the seat across from me, which Ron graciously accepts while grinning like a buffoon.

"Hi. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"Is it true what they say? About your scar?"

I lift up my hair to show the lightning bolt shaped scar that rests atop my forehead.

"Wicked."

"Would you boys like anything off the cart?" An elderly lady stops in front of our cart, which is piled up with candy.

"No thanks. I've got all I need right here." Ron says as he produces half a sandwich wrapped hastily inside a bag.

"We'll take the lot." I produce 5 galleons, and had them to the lady. She smiles widely as she hands us all the candy on the cart.

I pick up one of the boxes of chocolate frogs. "Have you ever eaten any of these Ron? I've had a couple before, but one of them jumped before I could eat it."

"Yeah, but it's the cards you want. I've got quite a collection myself. Oh, this is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?

"A little." I open the cartoon and grab the frog before it can make a run for it. I eat it with glee, and check to see the card I get. "I got Merlin!"

"Whoa! Those ones are super rare. All I've gotten of those generation of wizards are his enemy, Morgana Le Fay. Hey, want to see some magic?" Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat.

Just then a girl with extremely bushy hair stopped at our cabin. She was skinny, with high cheek bones, a slightly pointed face, and some large front teeth that I thought made her look really cute. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." We shook our heads no. "Are you about to perform magic? Well, let's see then."

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He pointed it down at the rat, but all it did was knock the box off it's head.

"Are you sure that's an actual spell? Well, it's not a very good one, isn't it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She walked into our compartment and sat down, pointing her wand out at my chest. "For example. _Lumos._ " A bright light lit on the top of her wand, which highlighted my scar. " _Nox._ " The light extinguished itself. "Holy cricket, your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked, directing her question towards Ron, who was currently munching on a handful of Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He swallowed after he finished, so his response was a little garbled.

"Well, you better put on your robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. It was nice to meet you Harry." With that, Hermione left our compartment.

"She's a little rude, don't you think?" Ron pointed his question at me.

"No. Just doesn't know how to make friends, it seems." I only half answered, because I don't know what I thought of her. She seemed to be nice enough, but was also a little rude. She was a bit of a know it all, but then again I could say the same. I have experience with spells as well, I have just never cast one. Really the only thing I could come to the conclusion of Hermione Granger was that she was intriguing. I made a mental note to become her friend, she seems like someone I could get along well with. "So, what's your story Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how was growing up like for you."

"Well, it was a bit chaotic. By brothers Fred and George and always getting into trouble and pulling pranks on everyone, my brother Charlie is obsessed with dragons, my brother Bill works as a Curse-Breaker, Percy is a neat freak, and my sister Ginny is a little freak show at times with how much she can talk. But you couldn't say that I didn't grow up loved. My Mum made sure that I was loved, even if it wasn't show materialistically. It was cooked into the food she made, sewed into the clothes we wear, and constantly shown through how she makes sure each and every one of us is taken care of. Even though we don't have the money. What about you, I would imagine you love the fame."

"What fame? What could I be famous for?"

"What, you don't know? You defeated You-Know-Who! As soon as it was revealed that you vanquished the Dark Lord, your name spread like wildfire! 'Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived! The Vanquisher of the Dark Lord! The Savior of the Wizarding World!' Mate, you're famous! Every wizard alive knows your name! My sister and I grew up on stories of your heroics!"

"What heroics? I've never done anything exciting. Unless you count the time I made Padfoot whimper."

"Padfoot? Who's that? And mate, you don't remember the time you defeated a dragon at three? Or how you learned Mermish at five? Or how you tamed a unicorn at the age of six? Or any of that?"

"Padfoot is my godfather. And I've never done any of those things. Best you could say is that I defeated Voldemort. Mum taught be to do the right thing even if no one is watching, to be honest, and to be trustworthy. Dad taught me to be humble, to be kind, and to have fun. Uncle Moony taught me to have compassion, and to take pride in my accomplishments. And Padfoot taught me to be the best man I can be, even if it means selling myself down. So, when I say I haven't done those things, I mean it. The only one that holds any merit would be defeating Voldemort, and that is it. Nothing more."

"I guess that makes sense. But don't tell my sister that. She has a massive crush on you. You are her hero." Ron shrugged accepting that I had done none of what he was told.

I internally screamed, because it turns out the cute girl that was acting really awkward had a crush on me. I had seen my uncle and godfather make a deal, which was probably betting on who I would end up with.

"So, are you just as excited about starting Hogwarts as I am?" I ask, trying to distract myself from thinking about Ginny any more than I already am.

"Absolutely! From all that I've heard of Hogwarts from my family, and watching them leave on the Hogwarts Express time and time again, I've always wanted to go here. And now that day has finally arrived!"

The train honked the horn, signifying the end of the ride. _**And now our journey begins, Harry.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Harry Potter and the Beginnings of Old! Hope you guys are enjoying the story I'm providing. For now, I'm done with using alternating point of views. I just wanted to use those for the first couple of chapters as I thought it would be interesting to include the thoughts of Harry's family. For the rest of the philosopher's stone arc, the only times I will include point of view switches is when I feel like other's opinions/thoughts/feeling are important enough to merit a switch, with the exception of summer and winter breaks, as those will be having more switches because I want Harry's family to have some part to play other than helping him on this journey I've been hinting at. Enough of my ramblings, time for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter universe or the wizarding world. I am merely playing in the sandbox of the wizarding world, owned by the lovely J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4 – The Sorting Ceremony**

 **August 1st, 1991**

"First years, t'is way! Come on, don't be shy now! First years, follow me!" Hagrid bellowed over the crowd, drawing in my fellow first years towards him. "First years, t'is way!"

"Hey Hagrid, how have you been?" I ask the burly man as I come up to him.

"Hey there 'Arry! I've been mighty fine! How've ye been? Feels like it has been forever since I last saw ye!"

"I've been fantastic. Say, what is this all about?"

"What? Ye Mum and Dad never told ye? Well, this is a tradition! First years have to cross the lake when 'ey get here for the first time."

"That sounds awesome! Who am I going to ride with?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would ride with me. Your friend there can join."

"That sounds wonderful Hagrid. I'll be more than happy to ride with you." I turn to Ron, who is looking around at all the other faces in the group. "Hey, Ron, would you want to ride with me and Hagrid?"

In a low voice so that only I could hear, he said, "I am going to pass on that. He scares me a little. And we don't know how much space he is going to take up."

"Alright, suit yourself. I've got things I want to talk with Hagrid about anyway." I turn back to Hagrid, who clears his throat to address the group of kids around him.

"Alright! First years, follow me! We are going to be crossing the lake for our mode of transportation for the rest of the way to the castle! T'is way, and stay close by! Don't want any of ye getting' lost on yer first time here!"

We follow Hagrid down along the path, sometimes stumbling through the darkness. The night was filled with different sounds as we walked along, sometimes we were met with howling, sometimes roars, and once we heard a sound I couldn't begin to describe coming from the lake. Hagrid ushered us into our different boats before Hagrid and I entered his. Once we were settled, the boats pushed off and left the shelter of the trees.

The castle that was Hogwarts was more was astonishing. The castle reached far above the waters, and was massive in of its own right, with the pillars reaching in the sky. The sheer size of it blew my mind.

"Hey, Hagrid, when are we gonna read the book together? It looks like I will be pretty busy throughout the year, and I'm excited to start reading it."

"Wait, so you actually haven't opened the book yet? I would have t'ought you would begin wit'out me." He moved his thumb up to brush away a lone tear that had fallen from his eye. "Well, I'll have to look into t'at. T'anks for waiting for me, 'Arry. It means a lot, t'at."

"Hagrid, why would I begin without you? I told you I wanted to read it with you, and you never did get the chance to do so yourself because of those that can't see past all the hair and bulk. Hagrid, I want to read with you because you are my friend."

Another tear falls down his face, which he lets run down freely until it mixes with his beard and disappears. "It's nice having a friend like you 'Arry. Can't recall anyone being t'is friendly with me 'sides Dumbledore. I'll see if I can't organize a time with yer headmaster for us to have time to read t'at book of yer's."

"That would be great, Hagrid."

"Oh, t'at reminds me 'Arry. Remember how I told ye I've always wanted a dragon?"

"Yeah, of course I do, what about it?"

"Well, I've got a meeting with a man down at the pub t'at has one, who's willing to hand it off." He beams proudly.

"That sounds awesome Hagrid! Could I help you raise it?"

"I don't see why not! We'll just have to keep it secret t'ough. Strictly speaking, dragons are illegal. Can't be around kids. Too hostile, they say. I say t'at is the dumbest logic I've ever heard! Not all dragons are wild. Just ask your friend's brother, Charlie!"

"Well, it would appear I've got another thing looking up for me this year."

"T'at ye do, 'Arry! And now we have arrived. Welcome to the great Hogwarts!" Our boat comes to a rest on the shore near the boat house, which, from looking at the state of disrepair it had fallen in, was probably used just for storage now. We all gathered up into a group once more, and began our ascent to the top of the cliff that held the castle that would be becoming our home for the next year.

We came to the courtyard, where we were lead by Hagrid into a sort of reception hall. Up the stairs we went, until we came across a witch who looked wise beyond her years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment, you will be lead into the Great Hall, but before you can take a seat, you must be sorted into your house. Now, if you would wait one moment please." The aged witch left, just before a boy in platinum blond hair had spoken up.

"So, the rumors are true then. The great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He sneered as the kids around me began muttering amongst themselves.

"What about it? Why would you care if I've come to learn magic. Looking at you, I would assume you are a Malfoy. Blond hair too bright for your own good, clothes that are way to expensive, and gray, dull eyes that lack emotion." I glared at him, feeling the ring on my hand feed me power, lacing itself with my voice.

"You guessed right. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll quickly learn that there are more important things than fame, Potter." He looked over his shoulder to see that the witch had returned, and was awaiting for us to stop talking.

"The ceremony is ready for you." She lead us down a small corridor that connected with the entrance hall to the Great hall. The doors swung open to reveal a brightly lit room with candles floating above the tables, and four great tables lining the hall. Silver platters were placed at spots of the tables which were occupied by students wearing different colors to represent the four different houses. The witch stopped our group just before a slight incline, and a stool with a hat resting atop it. "Wait here. Before you are sorted, the headmaster would like to make a few preliminary announcements."

"Welcome. First off, the Dark Forest outside the school is strictly forbidden. Anyone caught entering the forest will be out of here before you can say forest. Second, our care taker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that the third floor on the right side is off limits to all who wish to not die a most painful death, and that more items have been added to the list of objects not allowed. And finally, we here at Hogwarts have made a decision that will affect those at Hogwarts for all future generations.

"Out of the four Houses present at Hogwarts, we have decided that there are some groups of students that simply do not belong in the correct house. Some of us here all possess an ambition to do better, even if it means climbing over others to reach that goal, some of us possess an intelligence and will for learning that others do not, some of us possess a great amount of loyalty to those we consider friends, and some of us possess a certain amount of bravery that causes us to stand up to our greatest fears within the day, every day. We all have these traits that have so often been associated with these great houses. But there are those of us who do not value these things above all others. There are a select few of us, who, upon facing great amounts of difficulty and trial in our life, have learned to value integrity above all. The act of doing the right thing even when no one is watching. It is this trait that separates us from those that go dark. It is this trait that we base the greatest leaders off of.

"And one of those leaders was the great Merlin himself. The most famous wizard of all time, and the most powerful wizard of all time. Those at the Ministry of Magic have determined that we need to celebrate that great wizard. So, as of yesterday, today would mark the first annual Merlin Day. Lost to this school were his records, until this very morning. It was this morning that it was discovered that Merlin was a founder of Hogwarts, but never chose to have a house of his own, feeling as though he would steal the spotlight from his pupils, the other four founders that we have celebrated for so long. So, as of today, we at Hogwarts would like to introduce the newest house, House Emrys!" With a clap of his hands, all the logos of Hogwarts were changed to include the new house, and four small tables were conjured out of thin air in the back of the Great Hall.

"House Emrys's head of house will be Professor Sinistra. Now, in order to make this fair, we are giving a one time opportunity for those in previous years to be resorted. Now, this may not put you in the newest house. It could put you in one of the previous houses, or may even keep you in the same house you are currently residing in. So, for those that wish to be resorted, please join the first years at the front of the room, and you will be allowed to be resorted."

A fair group of people stood up and walked to the front of the hall, most notably of those that didn't go for the opportunity to be resorted were the Slytherins. The professor that had lead us into the Great Hall has spoken up again. "Now, when I call your name, step up to the stool. I will place the hat upon your head, and your house will be assigned. Hermione Granger!"

The girl from before stood up to the platform and sat tentatively upon the stool. After about one minute of deliberation, the hat shouted out so the hall could hear. "Emrys!" Hermione smiled greatly, and walked over at sat at the currently empty table.

"Susan Bones!"

"Emrys!"

"Ron Weasley!"

"Emrys!"

The names kept getting called, and with each passing person, I grew more and more nervous. "Draco Malfoy!" A man with similarly colored hair sits upright as Draco's name is called. I assume that this would be his father, Lucius Malfoy. One of the men who had bullied my mum.

Two minutes passed before a name was called out. "Emrys!"

"WHAT! No! This is an outrage! My son is a Slytherin, not this phony house you have set up to steal my son from me!" Lucius has flipped over his chair at this point and has stalked to the front table in front of Dumbledore.

"Father, would you shut up already! Do you really think I would conform to your pure-blood rhetoric? I'm not some soulless bastard. We are all wizards, and that is what should matter. I've told you this time and time again, yet you refuse to listen!" Draco has now walked over at his father to attempt to calm him.

"Why, you insufferable little. _Sectum_ -"

" _Stupefy!_ " Lucius was blasted onto his ass at this point, whereas a new witch has her wand drawn and aiming it right at his stunned body.

"Really, Lucius? You would try to harm a student in front of me? And my new charge at that? You are even more pathetic than you were before. I'll handle this, Albus. Continue with the ceremony, Minerva. I'll handle this one. Draco, you just go sit down for now. I'll talk to you later." With that, Professor Sinistra leaves the hall, levitating Lucius's body away.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat before continuing her calls. At the last of the line of first years was me, it would seem. The Professor Sinistra has taken position up at the table with the others once more. "Harry Potter!"

I slowly begin to ascend the steps to the upraised platform. I can feel all the eyes in the hall drawn to me as I sit down. Even Dumbledore has sat upright for the first time in the night while the ceremony has proceeded. I sit down onto the stool, and the hat was placed on my head.

" _Ah! Mister Potter, it has been too long that I've had to wait to sort you. But, if I'm sensing this correctly, you have much more power than you should for your age. And there is a blood in there that I recognize all too well. It has been too long, Master. I think it is time I sort you, the lot are bound to start questioning as to why I am taking so long. Must I say though, that it has been an honor to be in this position once more on someone that shares blood with my original owner."_

"EMRYS!"

Shouts erupt from the Emrys table, and from behind me I hear a round of applause. I walk over, and sit down next to Ron and in front of Hermione. The resorting of the other's begin, but the only notable names that I can make out to be are Fred and George Weasley, who went into Emrys. The ceremony has finished.

Dumbledore stands once more. "Let the feast, begin." Food springs up on the platters, rows upon rows of excellently cooked meals. I strike up a conversation with both Ron and Hermione, trying to grow closer to the two of them. Soon the feast has ended, and we are ushered to follow our head of house. We eventually arrive at a wall just outside the Astronomy Tower.

"This will be the entrance to the common room. The way to get in is to simply wave your hand through the fire like so, and speak the password." Professor Sinistra waves her hand through the flames of a torch near the wall and spoke clearly for those to hear in the back. "M _agna Est._ " The bricks shift to reveal an opening. She strides into the room, and introduces us to our new home. "This is the common area. Here you can meet up with friends, study, or whatever you people do. Boys dormitories are upstairs on the left, girls the same on your right. This area sports individual rooms, so feel free to make yourself at home. Your belongings will have already been delivered, and your name will be on a plaque on the door so there should be no worries as to where your stuff is. We will be meeting tomorrow in order to determine who head boy and head girl will be, who will be made prefects, and who will be the quidditch captain. The quidditch captain will be responsible for meeting up with me to decide as to when tryouts will be. That will be all for tonight. I hope you all get a good nights sleep. With that, farewell and goodnight." Professor Sinistra quickly leaves, probably to go and arrive at her own quarters.

"I'm going to go to bed. I've been up way too long for my liking. I'll meet you tomorrow morning." I stumble all the way up the stairs, pretending that sleep is taking a hold of me. In reality, I just need time to think. I come across the door with my name written boldly on the front. I open the door and quickly close the door. I turn around and what I see stuns me even further. The room is lavishly decorated, with a pristine spruce wood decorating the room. The wardrobe is huge, leaving plenty of space to hang all my clothes and stick some books inside. The four poster bed is large enough to fit a group of three, and there is a small desk in order for me to work on things in private. There is a small window for me to look out over the forbidden forest.

I will the ring to reappear. Sure enough, it comes back into view. I let Hedwig out and she hops down onto the floor near the window. I sit down besides Hedwig and stroke her feathers while staring at the object resting on my finger.

 _ **So, I understand that you are feeling a lot of confusion. You are probably asking yourself, 'why is everyone calling me heir', 'why did the sorting hat call me master', 'what is going on'. Well, I figure now would be the perfect time to introduce myself.**_

A ball of bright violet appears in my room, filling the room and making everything have a brilliant shade of purple tint.

* * *

Out in the woods, the creatures of the forest feel a spike of power in the atmosphere. A window up in the Astronomy Tower is ejecting the brightest shade of purple that has ever been seen. The creatures call down, and they all stare up at the window. Only one could make that bright of a purple, and only one can increase the power like this. The Prophecy Phoenix has returned.

* * *

A bird like the one Ollivander had described back in Diagon Alley was now residing inside my room. It was a gold and silver, with the tips of its feathers covered in a amethyst like I have never seen before. It lets loose a melodic shrill that instantly soothes my nerves, and causes my vision to become clear and sharp.

 _ **Hello Harry. I'm sure you are wondering why I am here now, and why I have chosen not to reveal my name. All your questions will be answered to the best of my ability in due time. For now, I will start by explaining some things to you.**_

" _So who are you exactly? I know you are a Prophecy Phoenix by your coloring. But why are you showing yourself to me?"_

 _ **I show myself because you need answers that you do not realize you seek. I am a Prophecy Phoenix as you already know. But unknown to others is that I am the last of my kind. We have made sure that it will remain known to the public at large that we are rare, which would explain how I am rarely seen publicly, but also so that people will not realize that I am the last. I choose not to use my name, as the name given to me was suited for the period of that age, and for my original partner. Now, it is time I pass onto the next in line. Harry, I wish to bond with you, and become your familiar. Please, extend your left arm.**_

I do as the Phoenix asks, uncertain of what is to come.

 _ **You certainly are brave. Not many would do this without even knowing what is going to happen. I could have severed your arm, yet you trusted me. So, in order for us to bond, I must consume a tiny portion of your blood. Then I will heal your wound with my tears, which when mixed with your blood, will render you stronger than before. Do I have your permission to consume your blood?**_

" _You do."_

The Prophecy Phoenix scratches my arm, and licks up the blood that has pooled at the wound on my arm. It leans over and tears fall into my wound. A violet lights protrudes from my skin and from the Phoenix, as my wound knits itself back together as if nothing has happened.

 _ **The process has been completed. Now, if you will, I would like to receive a new name.**_

" _Before I do, are you a male or female? I don't want to accidentally give you a name for the wrong gender."_

 _ **I would be a female, sorry I didn't clarify that earlier.**_

" _How does Aventance sound? I think it will suit you."_

 _ **That sounds astounding. Then so shall my name be Aventance. Now, onto the case of the ring. May I see it, Harry?**_

I produce my ring and show it to the bird. Aventance stares at it for a while before speaking again.

 _ **This ring has been passed down to wizards who have been deemed worthy of its care. Have you tried to channel anything from the ring?**_

" _No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"_

 _ **Because this ring is refusing to acknowledge your wishes. It will disappear and reappear at will, because that is ingrained into the magic of the ring. It must at least disappear and reappear, because this ring is very powerful. It allows for a much stronger magical output. It tells me that you haven't earned the right to access the power yet. It says that you must be in great need for it to come to recognize your prowess. It is up to you to accept the challenge of fighting for good and go against something much more powerful than yourself, a battle you can't win.**_

" _Well, how am I supposed to do that? Hagrid told me that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, it's not like I am going to be able to fight something that would cause me to be in grave peril."_

 _ **Harry, something is happening this year. Something big. You will get the chance. Trust me on that. For now, I implore you to stay on task of maintaining high grades. It will further prove that you were the heir that was promised many years ago.**_

" _Hold on, what heir? Who am I the heir to?"_

 _ **Harry, the Sorting Hat did not make a mistake in assessing that you were the heir that has been lost to time. You, Harry James Potter, contain the soul of the son of the greatest wizard. You are the heir of Merlin.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter took so long to get to you, I was struggling to come up with a way to progress the story without leaving no room for the story to get interesting. I still have a solid 7+ years to get to, and more after that. It's not the best, but it is what I love doing. I'll try to get another out by the end of the week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the universe or it's characters, that rests with J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5 – Revelations**

 **August 2nd, 1991**

" _I'm sorry, I'm the heir of Merlin himself? How does that work? I was born the son of James and Lily Potter. Not Merlin."_

 _ **It's true, Harry. I know it seems impossible, but if you would allow me to explain, it will make more sense. Merlin had gotten his wife pregnant. This child was born deceased, unfortunately. I was the one who personally saw to the Lord's health as he was struck with grief, of his son being born a corpse. However, I was able to sense his soul still lingered. I convinced Merlin to look at his child eventually, and when he did he felt the same thing I did. So, he performed an incantation that would preserve the child's soul and have it reborn when the time was right. The downside to this was that in order to preserve the soul, a sacrifice must have been made. Can you guess as to what that sacrifice was, Harry?**_

" _It was you, wasn't it?"_

 _ **That is correct. In order for your soul to be preserved, I choose to be sacrificed. Now, by normal standards I would resurrect within the minute. This, however, was different. As your soul was now being held in a state where it would not fade and would not pass to the next person, and I am connected to your soul, I was not able to come back. This tie has now been severed because our familiar bond has replaced it. When you were born, I was allowed to be re-birthed, as my mission to keep your soul intact was now complete. Despite this, I wasn't allowed to bond with another. I wasn't allowed to go home with the rest of my kind. So, instead of being re-birthed in flame, I waited until the year you turned ten, where I aged with you until the day we first spoke. The day you found that ring in the Potter Vaults.**_

" _So what about the Sorting Hat? It said it's been waiting to sort me, and then called me master."_

 _ **The Sorting Hat was Merlin's. It allowed for him to store things that, when needed, would appear to him. By rights of inheritance, the hat is yours.**_

" _I thought it was supposed to serve the school, determining where each new student was to be placed."_

 _ **Not entirely true, and not entirely false. Yes, it was placed here to sort the students for the meantime, because Merlin knew that eventually his son would come to Hogwarts. But the hat doesn't serve the school. He left a spell in the vaults that would enable you to create a new way for the students to be placed into their houses. It's long, tedious, and one mistake would cause you to have to restart from the very beginning in order for the spell to take place effectively. After all, since eventually you will have to claim the hat as your own, there needs to be a system for the school to fall back on for when that occurs.**_

" _Alright, but just to clarify, am I my Mum and Dad's son, or am I Merlin's son?"_

 _ **You can relax, you are James and Lily's son. But you are also Merlin's son. Allow me to explain. When you were born and the prophecy was fulfilled, his soul merged with your own, creating a sort of hybrid soul of one born way back in the Medieval Era, and one born in the Modern Era. This combination imbued the blood of Merlin into your veins, combining it with the Potter blood, and in turn your ancestors blood, the Peverells. There is indeed much potential for you.**_

" _So, what does this mean? Why is this something that you must tell me?"_

 _ **I cannot tell you the full reason as to why this is important, as it will damage the timeline having you learn this early. It is meant to be discovered at a later point in time. I am excited to tell you though that this means no parts of the castle are restricted to you. But do not go and abuse this fact that you are the heir of Merlin. This doesn't mean you are exempt from following the rules. You must still abide by them. I'm just telling you that the secrets to the school will reveal themselves to you without you having to try too hard to discover them. Harry, I have a favor of you.**_

" _What is it, Aventance?"_

 _ **I was also charged with transferring the memories of Merlin to you. This process will knock you out, but I will awake you before you miss anything. These will help you in the future to come.**_

" _I accept. I don't want you to have any unfulfilled tasks burdening you. I will need you."_

 _ **You have my thanks, Harry. Now it would be best if you are lying down.**_

I lie down onto the bed, preparing myself for what is to come. I can't believe I accepted this without a thought, considering all that I have already taken on tonight alone. My soul is mixed with the son of Merlin. I have a familiar. The Sorting Hat belongs to me. I am destined for great things. I feel the weight of all this new information beginning to crash down all around me.

 _ **Quae penes me per numina testor Munera quae me magum suum heredem transire ingenti memoriae!**_ **(A/N: Yes I realize that this is a piss poor translation of what I want to be said, but I don't feel like learning Latin just to write this story.)**

Aventance releases a musical trill as she flies through the room. She then banks in my direction, and nose dives into my chest, disappearing as she enters. My vision blacks out, and I am sucked into a sudden influx of free-flowing images, thoughts, feelings, and memories. One becomes center of my vision, and I am whirled into the memory.

* * *

" _Rudis Inspiratione_!" A shock wave of pure magic ripples out across the field, knocking down Godric Gryffindor. Dust kicks up around our field. Covering the span of what will be London, this barren field is what the founders and their mentor used to practice their fighting. Running along the length of half the field is a forest that they left unnamed, the tips of the trees breaching the clouds and going who knows how much further.

"Come on Salazar! Don't just use it to cause people to fall onto the ground. Learn to harness the magic and send them flying! Allow me to demonstrate." Godric leaps to his feet, his wand out in a heart beat. The burly man's red and gold outfit wraps around his great mass of muscles. His ginger beard falls down to his neckline, and his hair cascades down his neck. Or would, if he hadn't wrapped it in a messy bun before sticking his cap over the top of it. His gloves, a shade similar to that of a dark oak tree, were strapped to his wrists. An accomplished duelist, indeed. " _Rudis Inspiratione_!"

Salazar is sent flying across the field, his flight canceled by his familiar, a fifty foot basilisk. The basilisk is a deep shade of emerald, and has taken up the other half of the field with it's great length. * **Careful there, Salazar. You can do this. I believe in you.* (A/N: Text like this will for now on represent parselspeak.)**

 ***I always knew I could rely on you to save me, old friend.*** Salazar launches off of his familiar and tries once again to cast the spell. " _Rudis Inspiratione_!" This time it was Godric flying across the field, but instead of having something soft to stop his travels, he snapped two trees from flying through them. Salazar is seen running into the woods, and returning with a limping Godric. The Slytherin lord casts a severing charm backwards, resulting in half a carcass of a arachnid to fly overhead. Salazar is wearing his traditional style of green and silver robes, his blonde beard ending in a point on his chin. His hair, a platinum blonde, cut to just barely more than an inch of his head. He was wearing his locket, a silver chain that held a rectangular centerpiece, a snake in the center of it, with a amber coloring surrounding it.

"Bloody hell, mate! That was fantastic! I always knew you had it in you." Godric, grinning from ear to ear, pats Salazar on the back once before going to retrieve his wand, resting in the sand of the training fields. "I can tell you are getting better, and rapidly so. How about we dump the wands, and change into our blades?"

"Godric, Salazar." Merlin Emrys, with a great white beard coming to a rest at his waist and even whiter hair also coming to stop at his waist, approaches the two friends. A pointy hat sits atop his head, seeming to shift around as if searching for any potential threats. His robes, flowing down his body, are white and purple, and seem to shimmer as they shuffle from the old wizard's movements. "Rowena needs you. It's another vision." He extends his two arms outwards, in which both wizards grab.

They evaporate into nothing and emerge in a room with Rowena Ravenclaw lying on the bed, slightly convulsing. She is in a blue and bronze robe that is very loose fitting and has plenty of room in the sleeves, which due to the vision has left them drenched in sweat. Her eyes are clenched closed, her head occasionally twisting as the vision progressed. Her raven black hair, normally curly and cascading down her back, is a mess flowing off the sides of the bed. Besides the bed is Helga Hufflepuff, who is tending to her friend. She is dressed in a yellow and black dress that wraps tightly around her bodice, a black cloak with yellow trimmings being help together by a golden chain rests over the dress. Her brunette hair is in twin braids, and has them over her shoulders. Helga's familiar, a squirrel, raccoon, mongoose mix called a Raiju rests on her neck. Rowena's is no where to be found, as is Godric's.

Suddenly, her eyes are jerked open. Her pupils are gone, and her eyes are a pure white. She bolts upright, before her eyes begin to glow. In a voice not belonging to her, she recites,"THE ONE WITH THE POWERS TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES TO THOSE WHO THRICED DEFIED HIM, AND THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE SHALL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. HE SHALL DIE IN ORDER TO LIVE, AND LIVE IN ORDER TO SAVE US."

Rowena leaves the vision with a gasp, heaving greatly as she comes back to reality, falling back against her bed of blue pillows trimmed in bronze. Helga hands her a bowl of soup with a potion of aconitum. The Lady of Ravenclaw greedily slurps up the soup after having downed the potion. Her shaking stops, the sweat drys off, and the bloodshot in her eyes recedes back behind the sockets. Her breathing is still ragged, pulling in short intakes of air before painfully exhaling.

Merlin sits down beside Rowena, and asks her to repeat her vision. She takes another shaggy breath.

* * *

The vision fades away, and I awake with a gasp. My head begins to spin, and I am forced to lay back down lest I risk falling face first onto the floor.

 _ **Good morning, Harry. Sorry I had to wake you, but you should go on down to breakfast. I'll use magic to assist you along the way. For now, this cup of water will have to do.**_

Too dizzy to respond, I grab the glass of water that was levitated to my face, and drink it up with more pleasure than one should get from a glass of water. I gather up my clothes, a white dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, the assigned dress shoes, and the tie with the house crest of Emrys. I slip on the robes, make sure the ring is invisible, and head down the stairs where people are still leaving the room for their morning meal.

I don't notice Ron and Hermione anywhere, and I'm too tired to look for them. My head is still spinning from the memory transfer this morning, so I am glad I don't see them. They would probably think I had been crying all night or something.

" _Hey, Aventance, is there a way you can make me look more awake? I feel like a corpse come to life here."_

 _ **Sure, hold on Harry. You will feel a little sting, but that means it is working effectively.**_

Sure enough, I feel a sting, but I can't pinpoint where the origin of it is because it feels like it is shooting up my whole body. I begin to see more clearly, and think more clearly as well. It didn't let me walk any faster or without the magical brace surrounding me, but at least I look focused.

I pass under the doors that separate the Great Hall from the hall that goes into the Grand Stair Case. I stumble over to the table and sit down, thankful for the solid object beneath me. It enables me to stand straighter, and look more attentive to the world. I glance over to see that Hermione has sat beside me, and Ron in front.

At the front of the room, McGonagall has called everyone's attention to the front of the hall. Dumbledore stands before addressing the crowd gathered.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope everyone got an eventful nights sleep."

I murmur under my breath, "that's one way to put it."

"Now, for those of you that are new here, the first month of Hogwarts is a time to get organized, for positions of power to be taken over, and for sports teams to gather their roster. For first years, it is also a time to memorize the halls, the crooks and crannies of this historic castle. No classes except for flying for first years will take place, and no studying shall have to occur. This is merely a month to familiarize yourself with your second home, and for the student body to take form. So, when this meal is over, first years will either report to flying lessons or will be free to figure out where all your classes are located. Let the meal commence!" With a clap of his hands, the food appears and we dig in.

I eat fifteen slices of bacon, eight pancakes, and three spoonfuls of eggs. The other members of my house kept glancing at me, wonderment in their eyes as I kept shoving more and more food into my face. I drink multiple cups of tea, starting to feel much better after the last night. My headache loosens until the point where I can eat without feeling like I am about to slump down onto the table. Hermione glances at me when I begin to slow down.

"Are you okay? You are eating as if you haven't ate in two weeks. I'm getting concerned over here." She asks, the worry on her face evident.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just feeling really light-headed, so I knew that I needed to eat. I didn't expect it to take this much to make me feel better though." I smiled at her. It was technically the truth. I had been feeling really light-headed due to the transfer of memories.

"Alright, I was just checking. Are you ready for flying after this?"

"Absolutely. My dad taught me how, so I feel I am going to pass this class with flying colors. According to him, I've been flying since I was a baby. He would take me out on flights around the house in Godric's Hollow, and as soon as I was able to fly on my own, I was riding around the house." I smirk at the memory, hearing Mum yell at Dad for the thousandth time as I flew through the night. This causes me to chuckle, once again drawing glances from the other members of the table.

"Look, the post is here!" Dean Thomas points to the ceiling, where many owls are now swooping down towards the tables holding an assortment of different objects.

They drop their contents in front of their owner or the person they were charged with delivering to. Hedwig enters the hall and drops multiple letters into my lap. I hand her a couple of browned potato chunks as a payment for a job well done. She nuzzled her head up against my hand before taking off and leaving the Great Hall once more.

I read the first letter's contents.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your father and I hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I know it has only been a day, but we are just so happy that you have finally got the chance to go to the place where it all started and learn just as we did. We just heard about the announcement of the newest house, and can we just say that we are so excited that you got to be chosen for the house that has been named after the greatest wizard of all time. I am also glad to know that the hat determined that the trait you exemplify most and value most is integrity. It really shows that you were raised to be the son that I always hoped to have. Well, your father and I have got to go. We have an appointment that we cannot miss. When we get back, we will floo call you and discuss what this matter is, but for the time being we have to leave it at this. Hope you enjoy school as much as I did._

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

I ponder as to what appointment Mum could be talking about. I don't know of any health issues that she would have that would pertain a visit to St. Mungo's, nor would she or Dad have to worry about taxes as we own the land that was gifted to us by the royals at the time our ancestral home was founded. I shove the thoughts to the back of my head as I read the second letter's contents.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hope the first night wasn't too bad for ye. I cleared it with Dumbledore, and he gave you permission to come down for an hour each night past curfew. You could also make the most of the time in yer first month. When you don't have flying class or a meal period, come down to me hut. Bring yer book. I'll teach ye all I know about the creatures._

 _Hagrid_

"Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun!" I exclaim, my excitement bursting out of my body is rapid succession.

"What is it Harry?" Ron looks up at me from the Daily Prophet, an article updating the wizarding world about the break in at Gringotts displayed on the front page.

"I've been given permission to stay with Hagrid an extra hour past curfew. Me and him are going to be reading up on a thing that has to do with Care of Magical Creatures. He never got to study it, and I want to give him that since he missed the chance."

"That's nice of you." He goes back to eating his morning meal, so I continue to read the last of the letters.

 _Harry_

 _I've got to make this quick, so that's what it will be. Meet me in my office after your evening meal. There are some things I wish to discuss with you that are best left unspoken for now._

 _Dumbledore_

 _ **Sounds important. Best not mention that, it's already curious enough that you are getting special treatment. No need to worry them further.**_

" _You are right. I'll keep this a secret."_

 _ **Breakfast is ending. Best get to your morning lessons.**_

I stand up to leave with the rest of the group, heading towards the courtyard underneath the Astronomy Tower. It would appear that the houses that will be sharing this lesson are my own and Slytherin. I stand in the line of brooms besides my house, facing the Slytherins. I idly chat with Hermione about spells and complex magical theories, and I chat with Ron about Quidditch and the best pranks.

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, strides up to the group with a purpose visible in how she is carrying herself. Her hair is snow white and spiked up. Her eyes are a bright yellow, and her face is pointed. There are tan marks around her eyes due to the goggles she wears due to coaching Quidditch for so many years. She is wearing a simple cloak tied down to her sides with a buckle, beneath that were flying leathers. "Good morning children."

"Good morning, Madam Hooch." We all respond. Every one seems excited to be here, while I am just wearing a smirk while I wait for her to continue.

"Alright, come on, get in line. We don't have all morning. Now, step up to the left side of your broom. Come on, no dilly dallying. Hurry up!"

Everyone quickly sidles up beside their broom. "Alright, now I want you to hold your right arm above your broom and say 'up.' Try it now."

I extend my arm over the broom, and without having to say anything it flies up into my grip. Hermione glares at me for being so accomplished at this, but also smirks before continuing to try to get it to rise off the ground. Mostly everyone struggles to get it to get off the ground with the exception of Draco. Eventually the group has their brooms in their hand.

"Alright, now place the broom between your legs." Everyone quickly does as she says. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to levitate off the ground slightly. And, begin!" She gives her whistle a blow.

Instantly, myself and Neville start lifting off the ground. I have perfect control over my broom. Neville, not so much. His broom begins wobbling uncontrollably, and lifting higher and higher.

"Longbottom! Mr.- Mr. Longbottom! Get down from there!" Madam Hooch tries to gain control of the situation.

Neville takes off, his screams echoing off the walls of the castle. He bounces off the walls before shooting off backwards. I launch my broom into action, making it my best effort to catch up to him. He flies around the outer walls of the castle before coming for a loop back towards the castle. I urge my broom onward, trying to max out the speed of it. Neville's cloak catches on the spear of a statue. I fly past and grab his cloak, nose diving quickly before pulling up in order to slow down but not lose too much height. I drop him onto the ground much closer to the ground compared to how far he would fallen if the fabric of his cloaked would have ripped. I come to a rest on the ground before leaping off and ending my journey in a run.

"Mr. Potter! That was absolutely brilliant! Where did you learn to fly like that?" Madam Hooch approaches me, astounded by the feat I had performed.

"Dad taught me. Do you remember him, Madam Hooch?" I give her the simplest explanation I can give, remembering how Dad was the best chaser for Gryffindor when he was still in school.

"Do I remember him? What kind of question is that, of course I remember James Potter! That boy had so much talent!"

"Well, when I write my letter home to check in for my Mum and Dad, I'll tell him you thought so highly of him."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall walks briskly over to the group, before coming to a stop besides me. "Could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure thing professor." I follow the professor, thinking I am about to get in trouble.

She leads me into the Great Hall, and over to a kid in my house. "Mr. Wood, this is Harry Potter. I do believe I have found you a new seeker!" She beams at me, her pride showing. "Mr. Potter, you will be allowed to try out for your house team. I will give both Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch my recommendation letter, which will allow you to try for the team. Normally, it is barred from first years, but you, young man, are an exception. This letter will also clear you from having to participate in the rest of flying lessons." She leans down and whispers into my ear. "I may not be your head of house, but you are most certainly the son of the child I think of as my own, and am proud of you nonetheless. I will be cheering you on." She pats me on the back before heading back to her office.

Wood glances at me before speaking. "Well, Harry, since you are going to be trying out, then I would say you are going to be spending quite some time on the field. I'm Oliver, by the way."

"You already know who I am." I extend my hand, and Oliver shakes it. "So, when are the tryouts?"

"Tryouts will be hosted near the end of the month, before schooling starts. I recommend that you give it some more time to improve your skills. I don't know how good you are, but seeing as how you are the youngest to even try out, I'd say you will be fine. But, it couldn't hurt to improve even more."

He looks back to what he was supposed to do, so I take this opportunity to walk around the school to memorize the halls. I walk around aimlessly, discovering each different hall and each class. Nothing sticks out to me like Aventance said it would, so I suppose I'm just not in the right areas. I make my way back into the common room, and discover Draco sitting alone.

"Um, you okay Draco? I would have thought you would be outside or wandering the halls." I glance at him staring into the fire.

He snaps back to reality, before looking up at me. "What? Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. What do you want?" He quickly looks back down, but not before I see his eyes are puffy and bloodshot.

"I want to see if you are okay. I can tell there is something bothering you. It's evident by your eyes."

"It's nothing, Potter. Now go away."

I sit down besides him. "No. Not until you tell me what is bothering you."

His head whips towards me, his anger mixing with his sadness. "It's my father. He sent a letter that it's contents promised more pain for allowing him to be embarrassed in front of the school. He said he plans to make my life a living hell."

"What is he going to do, Draco?"

"He uses spells. Spells that inflict a lot of pain. He'll probably disown me for being put into a house that isn't Slytherin."

"If that happens, I doubt my parents would not let you stay at my place should that happen."

"We'll have to see about that offer. Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry about how I treated you before. In the Reception Hall. I only acted that way because Crabbe and Goyle were reporting to my father. It's a bloody awful excuse, I know, but I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I kind of understand. Being monitored your whole life must reek. Hey, would you want to sit beside us at the table? I've noticed that you are either nowhere to be seen, or are sitting by yourself at the end of the tables far from others."

"Thanks, but I won't be welcome. Ron will probably freak when I sit down besides him."

"If he freaks, I'll make sure he knows he made a mistake by not accepting you. You are going to sit with us, end of discussion."

"Fine. Thanks for giving me a chance Harry, I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You won't. Now, I'm going to go down and have tea with Hagrid. Me and him are going to talk about creatures. I'll see you at dinner, Draco."

"Alright, but if you don't mind, I would like if you didn't call me Draco. I feel like that name ties me down too much to my father. Would it be okay for you to call me Dreki? It means the same thing, but allows for me to separate myself from my family and become my own person."

"Sure thing Dreki." **(A/N: Dreki will be pronounced for this as drek, the I will be silent. For those wondering, Dreki means dragon in Icelandic.)**

I leave Dreki at the fire, climbing the stairs to my room, grabbing _Demonology: The Lost Creatures_ before climbing back down entering the common room. I leave and head down through the castle, corridor after corridor. I leave the courtyard, and make my way down the hill to Hagrid's.

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you are enjoying this! Soon school will be getting out, so I will be able to consistently add more and more chapters to the story. I would just like to thank those of you that keep coming back to the story, your support of my story is utterly motivating, in every sense of the word. Soon, I will be coming up with new characters, so when I am in need of an original character I will let you guys know! Feel free to review, as knowing your opinion on the story could greatly help me with bettering the story and making it all around more enjoyable.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Lesson

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! I'm going to put up a poll saying as to whether or not you would prefer if I respond to your reviews privately, or to include my responses in the beginning of the chapter. Enough of my rambling, let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter universe or franchise, I am merely playing in the sandbox.**

 **Chapter 6 - The First Lesson**

 **August 2nd, 1991**

I rap twice on Hagrid's door, waiting for him to answer. The door opens, and leeming in the door frame is the man of the hour.

"'Arry! Didn't expect to see ye so soon! Come on in, come on in!" He ushers me inside his home, before closing the door once again. His house is very cluttered, which I decide I like the look better than my house's very pristine state. Each item has a use in here, from his crossbow hanging on the wall, the giant bags of feed surrounding the door. His walls have an assortment of different items on them, such as a net, a map, and a lashing of rope. On the floor there is a nest of sorts, with a creature residing on the inside. It is impossible to tell what it is, the inky blackness unable to permit any light reaching inside. A pair of muddy boots are resting beside the nest, as well as a back of fertilizer. There is a rug of fur in front of the couch, facing a fireplace that is even larger than Hagrid is.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I would clean, but I just never get around to it." He notices me glance at the nest once more. "The creature inside the nest is a' occamys. She grows to fit the available space. I've raised t'is one since she was just a baby. Quite gentle, really. Here, why don't you try and feed 'er." Hagrid hands me a roach. "Hand it to 'er. Go slowly, don't want ye gettin' yer hand bitten."

I approach the nest slowly, peering into the dark. Very slowly, I see a cute face appear out of the dark. It's feathers are colored similarly to a sapphire, and mixed with feathers that are an emerald green. The combination of the two colors make it a very pretty blue, something that you would see in tropical water. It's eyes, deep brown, peer at me through the opening. Not me, I realize, but at the roach. I extend my arm closer to the opening. When I reach the entrance to the nest, the occamys snaps out, taking the roach out of my fingers, retreating back into the nest once more.

"Very good 'Arry. Now, let's try this again. She should be more welcomin' now. Give 'er another." He hands me another roach, giving me a second attempt to feed her.

 _ **Try speaking to it. Let the occamys know that you will not hurt it, and that you are a friend. I can sense that this one is relatively defensive, not hostile unlike the others of its kind.**_

"Here you go, girl. I won't hurt you. I promise. All I want to do is be your friend. Please?" I talk to the magical creature residing in the nest.

The occamys twists its head, before once again leaving the darkness. This time, however, it doesn't snap out of the nest like a snake would, it very slowly approaches me. It nibbles on the roach, before crunching down on it. Before I know what is going on, it has snaked its way up my arm, and has now taken a position around my neck.

"That was amazing, 'Arry. I've never gotten it to leave the nest, let alone make it that soon. You've got a talent for this 'Arry. I'm proud to say I'll be taught by someone so naturally accustomed to t'is." Hagrid turns and enters the room I'm assuming he is using for a kitchen. "Want some tea, 'Arry? I'll imagine t'at reading t'rough t'is is going to take a while."

"Yeah, sure Hagrid. I'd like some tea." I scratch the occamys' snout, causing her to make a very adorable sound and to lean into my touch. "Aren't you just a cutie?"

She blinks at me before going to sleep. I continue to walk around his house once more, discovering all sorts of different items. In one corner of his wall, there is a counter with a mucus colored green ball hanging down from one of the bars. There is a plant beside it, seeming to be inanimate.

Hagrid reenters the room and sets the kettle down with a couple of cups. He plops down with a thud, grabbing the kettle and filling the cups with tea. "Don't be afraid 'Arry! Not'ing goes into t'is tea t'at could be 'armful. Just yer regular tea. Please, sit, sit!" He directs me over to the chair beside him that I plop down in. I tick up the tea cup and sip it, not giving it any chance to cool. Mum has rubbed off on me so much sometimes it's a wonder that I have any part of me left intact.

"So, lets see t'at book of yers." He is grinning at me by now.

I grab the book, tugging it up to the table. On the cover is a magical creature that is a mix between an owl and a cat. It has the face and wings of an owl, and the body, legs, and tail of a cat. On it's feet are sharp claws.

"Ah! That must be a Gryphowl! Loyal creatures, once you get 'em to like ye. Little fellas are loners." Hagrid smirks at the image of the little demon.

"Could I ever see one?" I ask, hoping I may get to see one, maybe even have it as a friend.

 _ **Don't go thinking you can replace me now. Just because I'm not cute doesn't give you a valid reason to replace me.**_

" _Wouldn't think of it, Aventance."_

"I doubt it, kiddo. T'ey are called the lost creatures for a reason. They are lost. 'Aven't been seen in a long time."

"That reeks. I was hoping I could bond with one. They look like they could make a great friend." I glance down at the sleeping creature around my shoulders. It's this that I could love. Having all these creatures could really prove to make for an interesting life, especially if they all love me like this one apparently does.

"T'at it could, 'Arry. Let's read the first chapter. See w'at t'at one is about. It'll be exciting, I can already feel it."

I open the book to the first chapter, and Hagrid and I begin to read.

 _Chapter 1 – The Ether_

 _Most would assume you to be crazy to wish to study demons, but for those that are as passionate about creatures as you are say fuck that, and end up studying them anyways. Most of these demons aren't necessarily demons, as they demonstrate low levels of mana, which will be studied more in depth in a later chapter. For now, I am simply going to educate you about the logistics of the study in general, and how this field of study and magic is indeed a valid study, and should not be shunned upon. This study of creatures helps us determine more about the beings we have access to on a regular basis here in the wizarding world._

 _These creatures, only found in the Ether, are much more powerful than the ones you would be able to encounter here in our plain of existence, provided you find the correct habitats. In the Ether, it is much the same, with there being different regions strung throughout. These regions sport the same type of environments you would typically encounter here, including but not limited to, mountains, forests, swamps, and oceans. They also sport different climates, flora, and fauna._

 _According to the few that have managed to get from our plane to the Ether and back again, it is said that the continent you enter in will determine where you come out. So say you entered in Europe, you could theoretically be in a completely different region if you enter in Africa. Because of this, the Ether is largely left unexplored due to the cost of obtaining a suit in order to survive in the poisonous air, but also the lack of air available. With safety precautions that must be taken when entering, there is a unknown amount of the Ether untouched by human kind. At this point, it is unknown how to enter, and the production of suits that would let us survive has been discontinued. For us, that leaves us unable to further conduct research about the creatures and what magical properties they are known to possess are left unused. In the further chapters, I will explain just how to this study benefits the wizarding world, and also lay out the foundation of our understanding of these demons. As of writing this book, only one kind has been discovered, so that will have to be our basis of understanding for the rest of this book._

After half an hour's worth of reading, the first chapter has been finished. "Hagrid, how many people have actually been to the Ether?"

"Only about ten I believe. T'e rest t'at entered 'ave eit'er died, or got trapped inside. In w'ich t'ey died."

"I'm a little confused by that. How come we stopped the production of the suits, as well as the exploration of this new plane of existence?"

"Well, if I 'ad to guess, it would be because everyone t'at studies this are considered lunatics. No one believes in t'is stuff anymore. Held to the same stage as divination, t'at. Considered a complete hoax. But I know the truth. Ain't even close to being a hoax. Not like divination, t'at is simply a farce. T'is, t'ough, is a right proper study. Newt Scamander knew it. W'at do ye t'ink, 'Arry? Is demonology a farce, or a truth?"

"I know it's real, Hagrid. I can feel it, deep down. This is a real study. I just wish that it hadn't been abandoned. It seems like it could really hold up, and benefit the society as a whole as well."

"Right ye are, 'Arry. Well, we best be getting' back to school. Dinner is starting soon, and that I ain't missin'!" He laughs as he sits back up, putting away his teapot. "Mind if ye put back the little feller t'ere, 'Arry? Not supposed to bring him into the school, it was a stretch to even get 'im onto the grounds."

I scratch the occamys on the chin, waking it up from it's slumber. "Sorry to wake you, little guy. I'll come back later, I promise. But for right now, I've got to leave, okay?"

It looks at me with those piercing brown eyes again before nodding its head, showing it's understanding. I left it off my shoulders and get down so that it can safely slither back into it's nest. "Goodnight, bud. Get your rest, you hear?"

It nods its head once more, before retracting back into the darkness to sleep. I leave the hut, and soon Hagrid joins me. We make our may back to the school, our stomachs growling as we picture the feast that we will be enjoying.

We enter the hall together, and we go our separate ways as I sit down at the Emrys table. Hagrid sits down at the head of the table with all the professors. The rest of the kids make their way into the Great Hall. Hermione sits at one side of the table, and Draco at the other. Ron sits in front of us. "Harry, what is Draco doing here?"

"First of all, Ron, he prefers to go by Dreki now. Second of all, he is here because I asked him to be here. You obviously didn't notice, but I did. He was always sitting by himself, or he was not even eating. Now, you may not like Dreki, but I am not going to stand by and let anyone feel miserable and alone. Especially not Dreki. Now, apologize. He's had a difficult enough time as it is."

"Sorry, mate. I'll make sure to call you Dreki for now on." **(A/N: For now on, each instance of Draco will be replaced with Dreki.)**

"Thanks, I guess. I appreciate you caring for me, Harry. Really. I do."

"No problem mate. Now, eat. I know I will be." I stare at him until he takes a bite of his food, and only until he takes a bite of his food. Once he does, I dig into my own plate.

"So, how was flying for the rest of you after I left?"

"Exciting. She became so much more determined to teach the lot of us after seeing you fly. It really made learning easier. Although I think she was a little disappointed that you left. Seemed like she had been hoping to see more of you fly." Ron responded, gnawing on a leg of chicken.

"Well, I think she's going to be a lot more disappointed. I've been given permission from McGonagall to skip out on flying lessons, as long as I practice on my own for the allotted time. Oliver, the captain of our house team wants me in top shape. I'm being allowed to try out for the team. Going to be going for the spot of seeker."

"Hold on, are you serious?"

"No, I'm Harry."

"Dammit, Harry!"

"Sorry, I learned from the best. And yeah, I'm serious. Express permission."

"That's awesome, mate. Congrats!"

"Wait, Harry. That means you will be-" Hermione starts.

"The youngest seeker in a century, and the youngest to try out for the team since the age limit was implemented." I finish, smirking at her.

"Could you not finish my sentences? Thanks." She laughs at my antics, obviously not bothered by my finishing of her sentences.

"Sure thing. But then I will be forced to find something that will annoy you even more, so I'd say your best bet is to hold on and let me continue."

"I really don't like you at times. I hope you realize that."

"You love me. Don't deny it."

She just sighs before returning to her dish. I take that as a sign that she isn't denying it. Could have been much worse, with her spitting in my face. Actually, now that I am thinking of it, Dad has rubbed off of me as well. Seriously, what part of me is Harry Potter? I want that piece back, thank you.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our nightly feast, and so it is time to go to bed. Farewell, and get a good night's rest." The student body leaves the Great Hall, making our way to our respective dorms.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up. I'm gonna go use the restroom. It really can't wait until I make it to the top of our tower, so I'll use this one. Gotta go!" I run into the bathroom. I wait until must of the noise of the hall has died off before leaving and going back into the hall. I climb the Grand Staircase, coming to a stop outside a Gargoyle.

"Open!" I shout. Nothing happens.

" _Um, Aventance, how do I get in? I thought you said I had access to the entire castle with my containing the soul of one of the founder's son?"_

 _ **Harry, I would have thought by now that you need not ask. If you must ask, you will never know.**_

Know? What should I know? Wait. Aventance said I should challenge myself to only think for speaking. And thinking is what I know!

 _ **Very good. There's the Ravenclaw in you.**_

I stare up at the creature protecting the door. I know what I must do. _"Open."_

The gargoyle looks at me, and jumps out of the way. _"Welcome, heir of Merlin. Dumbledore is waiting for you."_

I smile before entering through the hole the gargoyle had left open. Sitting at the desk stationed in the center of the room is Dumbledore, a phoenix besides him on a perch. The bird doesn't look so good. It appears to be extremely aged by the looks of it, the weight of standing causing the phoenix to slump on the perch, and the skin is a very sickly color.

"Professor, what is wrong with your phoenix? It doesn't look so good." I ask, my eyes caught on the bird.

"Ah, Harry. I see you have met Fawkes. Poor fellow is on his wilting days." As if on cue, Fawkes bursts into flames, leaving ash in its wake. "And there he goes. Sad thing, really."

"Thankfully he will be back soon. Phoenixes resurrect almost instantly." Again, as if on cue, a baby Fawkes pokes its head out from the ashes.

"I see you have already learned a lot. You've had an eventful first few days at school Harry. That much has been obvious. I trust you already know of the prophecy surrounding yourself and your familiar?"

"What familiar?" I ask, not trusting how this man already knows about Aventance.

 _ **That is wise to protect yourself Harry. In most cases, anyway. Here you are okay to not act ignorant. Dumbledore is a man to trust.**_

"Harry, you can trust me. I know who you are."

"Yeah, I guess. You're right though. I do know about the prophecy. I've also been exposed as to the memories of Merlin." 

"Good, very good. That means you are already way ahead of the predicted timeline. This will allow for more time to give you the necessary training, to defeat the evils to come. Now, if you wouldn't mind Harry, could I see Aventance?"

" _I don't like this. I didn't give any indication as to what your name is. So, do you want to reveal yourself, or not?"_

 _ **I will not. He knows my name because he used Legilimency on you. Tell him that I am currently indisposed, and cannot be there.**_

"Sorry, Professor. But Aventance is currently indisposed. She cannot be here at this moment, but does wish for your well being."

"I understand. A bird such as that one must be very busy." He nods at the air, not necessarily noting his own movements. "Now, Harry, onto the business I called you here for. I wish to help with your training. I've noticed you currently lack mental shields, which is to be expected. If someone your age had any semblance of shields I would be utmost impressed. I wish to teach you Occulumency, the art of defending ones mind. I will also provide further tutoring, but with the year just beginning, I figure it to be best if we focus on one thing for now. I don't wish to impose more stress on you than there already is. How does this sound?"

 _ **I say go for it. I'll provide shields in the meantime outside of these lessons as I was not expecting a breach of your mind this early. Thankfully it was just Dumbledore, and he was only probing to see if you had shields or not. But in these lessons it will be your responsibility to build these shields. Once you have mastered the art, I will withdraw my shields. No sense of doing any more protection when you are perfectly capable.**_

"That would be great Professor. But when would I participate in these private lessons? You have already gave me an extra hour outside of curfew for lessons with Hagrid about demonology."

"You would be correct there. Once a week. Sunday afternoon. This will give us plenty of time to build those shields. I would never breach your mind with the intention of hurting or manipulating you, but there are some here that would truly wish you harm Harry."

"Okay. Would that be all, Professor?"

"That it would Harry. Here, have this book. Read up on it before we start our training. You will get a better understanding of the material. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor."

 **A/N: That will be all for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to include the lesson with Hagrid, if that is what you could call it. They are both learning it after all, and it's only from a book. Not much material in it either. Again, feel free to review. Your suggestions could help make this story better for the both of us, writer and reader.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Morning Classes

**A/N: Gonna be needing a new character soon. DM me your creations. If you have the time and the story, you will make it in. Would be great if you could include name, appearance, backstory, house, wand, and aura. Also from here on through the rest of the PS arc the chapters will be much shorter, I will try to keep to an average of 3,500 words. I realize now as to why many author's who restart the timeline start or end during the second year. First year is boring, and covering the classes will be extremely challenging.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, rights reserved by J.K Rowling**

 **Chapter 7 – The Morning Classes**

 **September 1st, 1991**

It's been a month since I have arrived here at Hogwarts. I participated in the House Emrys Quidditch Team tryouts. I was up for the position of seeker, and swept the floor of the competition, catching the snitch in under record times, ending up tying myself for the best seeker in the world, Victor Krum. Professor McGonagall said I was the best seeker in the world already, due to the fact that I am only eleven and that Krum is fifteen.

I continued my lessons with Hagrid, designing a rough synopsis of what we believe the ether to look like, how to get there even though the only information available is that it is through a portal but any way of accessing or summoning that portal has been long lost. Truly, there wasn't much for us to go on, but we focused a lot of our first month covering the ether. We believe that there could truly be some beneficial plants and magical creatures residing in this different plane.

I also began lessons with Dumbledore, although it was extremely boring. You don't think of it at first, but just learning how to protect your mind against incoming invasions of another is a really beneficial skill to have in your arsenal. So far I've done better than I have expected, being able to avert my gaze to break the spell, and also able to remain on the defensive for a while before he gets in.

Today I am sitting in the Great Hall once more, Hermione having taken a permanent spot on my right side, with Dreki and Ron alternating spots everyday, in order to keep it fair. All three of them have become my best friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way. The boys have become like my brothers, and Hermione as my best friend. Maybe one day I will be able to get with her. I truly wouldn't mind dating her, she is a cutie in her own way.

Dumbledore has stood up at the head of the teacher's table, and begins to speak once McGonagall has clicked her spoon on the side of the cup thrice. "Well, I hope everyone here enjoyed their first month at school. Today, I must unfortunately inform you that lessons will begin today. I know, you wish you could have more free time, practicing magic at your own accord. But today you begin to learn in a more efficient way.

"Under the instruction of your professors, you will begin to learn new spells, new recipes for potions, and will gain a better understanding of the history of the wizarding world, and how we have advanced from the days of the founders. Now, I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your breakfast while your head of house passes out your schedules for the remainder of the year. Have a good day, everyone!" He finishes, striding out of the room back towards his office, where he will be sending off letters for the parents to inform them of their child's progression.

"So, what classes are you hoping for first? I want transfiguration first. I think Professor McGonagall would be a great way to start of the day." I ask, grinning at the thought of the order of my classes. I'm not so excited about Potions and having to deal with Snape.

"So, what classes are you hoping for first? I want transfiguration first. I think Professor McGonagall would be a great way to start of the day." I ask, grinning at the thought of the order of my classes. I'm not so excited about Potions and having to deal with Snape.

"Hoping for Charms. Professor Flitwick seems to be a decent fellow, and very good with them." Hermione replied, excitement spilling out of her mouth.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. There is a lot out there, and I think that there stands to be a plethora of topics and spells that could really help us in the long run." Dreki responded, his vocabulary being revealed due to being with the Malfoys.

"Astronomy for me. It seems to be the simplest subject, and a lot could be learned I feel." Ron stated, boredom evident through his manner.

"Well, either way we'll be together, so that is the best benefit of this. I just wonder what house will be joining us for our first lesson. Hopefully it will be Hufflepuff. They will be the best to work with. Their natural state of friendliness will be a blessing if we can nail a similar time. Or even better if we get a time to ourselves. That way we don't have to worry about dealing with others."

"Yeah." Ron muttered through a bite of waffle.

Professor Sinistra handed us our schedules, and to our delight discovered that we will have the hour just to ourselves, no competing houses.

"Transfiguration. Fantastic, better get going. Don't want to be late for our first class, eh?" I stand up and head for our dorm, into the tallest tower in all of Hogwarts. We climb and climb, eventually reaching the room. We enter and grab our books, before making our descent back to the classroom.

* * *

Everyone seems to be already seated, waiting for class to start. Professor McGonagall is nowhere in sight, her cat resting on the desk watching everyone. I take a seat beside Dreki, Ron and Hermione to the table beside us.

The cat glances in our direction. It prepares to jump, getting into a position more prone to make the jump. It leaps, mid-air transforming itself into our transfiguration professor.

"That was wicked, Professor." Ron observes, amazement gracing his face as he stares in awe.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley. Good morning, class. Today, we will be learning the alphabet, and not the one you learned in kindergarten. This alphabet will be used throughout the rest of your five years, seven if you get to take my N.E.W.T.S class. Study it thoroughly, and you should do perfectly fine. We've got a long year ahead of us, and I wish to make the most of it and so that you can all excel. You are my students, and I will not tolerate a failure on my part to witness you fail in any aspect."

"Excuse me, Professor. But what exactly is this alphabet? And why is it so unique that we must learn a whole new one?" Some kid from the back of the room asks.

"This alphabet is used for many different things. One of which will be an equation that will set our standards for using transfiguration, and it is also what you will need to understand some text from your books." She paused, waiting for any more questions. "If that is all, class, then get out your inkwells and quills and we will begin with our notes over the alphabet."

McGonagall strode back to the front of her class, and began to write out our notes. She scribbled out many different shapes, consisting of squares, circles, and half-completed triangles.

"As you can see, this alphabet is not normal. It could almost be confused with runes, so it will be very pertinent that you learn to differentiate between the two. Being able to tell the difference between elder futhark runes and the magical alphabet. Now, for the first two weeks we will be covering this topic. This is easy work, so you should have nothing to concern yourself with for the rest of the allotted time frame. Copy down the chalkboard for the rest of class, your homework will be to come back and have the capability to recite the first half of the letters." She eased herself down into her chair, and began writing the monthly letters that would be sent home.

I begin marking down each letter, already having studied this with Uncle Moony. Mum would always smack him upside the head for making me learn early, but he kept doing it anyways, saying "there is nothing wrong with knowing a thing or too before you go in." And if I'm to be honest with myself, I always loved those times. Sure, he was a dork with his tutoring, but he was also extremely kind and generous about it. He also helped me plan pranks, and everyone else could never figure out that it was me. They never suspected me, always blaming Remus. Sure, it was him that gave me the better of the ideas, but it was myself that perfected them.

I turn to Dreki, who is scribbling on his parchment the notes. "Hey, Dreki. Have you already studied this like I have?" I whisper, hoping that McGonagall won't overhear.

"Yeah. It's boring, but also a little exciting to have a head start. Gives me some piece of mind not having to worry about the first couple of lessons." He muttered, not bothering to look up.

"Now we just have to worry about Snivellus and his homework next hour."

"Mr. Potter. Unless you are discussing the alphabet with Mr. Malfoy, I suggest getting back to your notes. I want you to stay after class today. I'll give you a pass so that Professor Snape doesn't decide to write you up with a detention." McGonagall returns to working on her papers.

* * *

I walk up to McGonagall's desk after class has ended. I wait patiently at the head of her desk, while she finishes up on a letter she is writing. I take this time to study the rest of her room. To the left of her desk is a bookshelf filled with a bunch of different books, some new and some old, bindings and spines barely holding together or brand new and at the peak of their strength. Extra books and papers were piled beside it. Onto the far left of the class was a bunch of perches for birds. To the right of her desk was the chalkboard, still filled from class. More books and papers were stacked beside. Onto the far right of the room was a long table that held many different instruments that would be used later in the class.

She signs her name on the letter she is writing, before setting her quill into the inkwell and leaving it to rest there. "Ah, Harry. Thank you for staying. You're not in trouble, so you can relax at that. And don't think to hide the fact you were nervous. Your father would act the same way when he was worried about getting in trouble for the first couple of times. Let's just hope you take after your mother or uncle in that department."

"Professor. If I'm not going to be in trouble, then why did you ask for me to stay after?" I ask, curiosity radiating off of myself.

"I wanted to see you, since I only got to hold you once as a baby. And I also wanted to see how your mother and father are doing, as well as your uncle and godfather. And before you start, know that I am well aware of your uncle's condition." She winks at me. Seems my family really did trust her if she knows that Moony is a werewolf.

"Well, Mum is doing fine. She seems to love Dad more every day, and likewise for Dad. Uncle Moony is fine. He has been getting a good supply of Wolfsbane Potion so that makes his monthly nights easier. Padfoot is still a pain in the arse, but a loyal friend. Professor, you said you held me when I was a baby. Did my Mum and Dad really trust you that much that you would be one of the very few to hold me? The way Uncle Moony put it he said that anyone not trusted that tried to touch me was hexed."

"That is correct. I was one of the eight people to hold you. Anyone else that wasn't welcome was hexed so badly they had to spend a week in St. Mungo's. Your father and his friends came up with many nicknames for myself, but the one that stuck the most was Minnie. And so, he still calls me that today." McGonagall pauses, staring off into space. She snaps back into reality, and looks to me once more, now standing up.

"You are welcome to that as well, but out of school preferably. Have to keep it formal in school, but out I don't care if you call me by your father's nickname for me. You can even come up with one yourself. James considered making me your godmother, but I declined, saying that it would be inappropriate for me to be involved with your family any more than I already have. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily are like my children, and as extension, you, my grandchild. You may not be under my charge, but you will always have my support, Harry." She smiled at me, proceeding to give me a hug. "Now, best for you to be getting back to class. I don't want to keep you from learning, and I can't wait to hear the knowledge you already have of magic. Make sure to embarrass Severus for me."

She hands me a pass, and with that I bid her farewell and leave her classroom. I start in the direction of the dungeons, mentally preparing myself for my first encounter with Snape.

* * *

I enter the classroom, with a certain professor noticeably vacant. It would seem it is only first years from each house. I sat down beside Hermione, whereas Dreki had decided to sit down besides Ron for this class. Suddenly, the door flew open and Snape strode into the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I began writing down what Snape was saying, writing down the possibilities of potion-making.

 _Bewitch the mind_

 _Ensnare the senses_

 _Bottle fame_

 _Brew glory_

 _Stopper in death_

"Then again, many some of you have come to Hogwarts in position of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not... pay... attention!"

Hermione bumps my arm, causing me to look up at the Professor who was currently scowling at me.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He glares at me, expecting me to fail miserably. Hermione's arm shoots skywards, wanting to answer the Thankfully, Mum prepared me for this.

"A sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead."

He scoffs at me. "Very well then. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of the goat. It is prominently used to cure most types of poisons."

His glare deepens. "What is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane?"

"There is no difference. It's just a difference in the terminology, sometimes also called by the name of aconite."

Bewilderment strikes his face, leaving him in a weird state mixed between scowling and shock. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. How is it you know of this? Or is it just because you are a know-it-all and a fame-seeker?"

"It's because of my Mum. You remember Lily, don't you, sir? The one who you were friends with, who you decided to call the worst slur possible. Who you pined after for all of your years in Hogwarts. Yeah, that Lily." I look back down at my paper. "And for your information, I was paying attention. I was writing down all that you were saying, of all the possibilities of potion-making."

He scowls at me once more. "Class, why aren't you writing this down?! Since Potter here feels it necessary to make such comments, 10 points will be taken from Emrys." He returns to the front and begins to write down something on a sheet of parchment. "Potter, that will also be a detention."

"Wonderful." I mutter under my breath, returning to scribbling down doodles.

"Harry, you really need to be careful. Are you trying to make an enemy of the professor?" Hermione asks me, her face drenched with exasperation.

"He called my Mum a mudblood. I will not forgive him for that. It doesn't matter if he is my teacher or not, no one insults my Mum. Even if this did happen twenty odd years ago." A low growl escapes from my throat.

"Alright. I understand. But please try to not get any more points taken from our house. I'm not exactly in the best mood to be having you and the other boys cost us the house cup."

"Deal. And if anyone even dreams about calling you that, if you don't handle them, I most certainly will."

 **A/N: That's the end for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm still in the middle of exams, so I don't have a lot of spare time to write. Plus first year was just kind of lack-luster in terms of interesting things that happened. Only two days left, and I will have plenty of time to write. In the meantime I have been flushing out the kinks in this story on a separate document in order to organize all the changes to the story I'm making, the changes to characters, places, spells, etc. It also includes new locations, spells, characters, and a plot that will be revealed later on. Constructive criticism welcome, hate will be ignored. I'm open to suggestions as well, it could indeed make the story more enjoyable for both of us, reader and writer.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Afternoon Classes

**A/N: Exams are finished, and I am out of school now. I swear, going to school has the same atmosphere of Azkaban. . Anyway, I'm really excited to be able to have plenty of free time to write this, because I truly do love writing the story I would want to read that is a bit more cheerful and more dark at the same time. I hope you enjoy what I am writing, because it means a lot that you want to read it. Poll is up on my profile, go vote! This will determine if I respond to reviews over PM or at the beginning of each new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I am merely playing in the sandbox.**

 **Chapter 8 - The Afternoon Classes**

 **September 1st, 1991**

We feast. Again. For the second time today. It's a wonder kids don't become obese in this bloody school. So much food, and the only thing limiting you is yourself. And possibly a few good people that care about your eating habits. Such as Hermione, who keeps smacking Ron upside the head with each leg of chicken he grabs.

"Would you stop eating?!" She screams, tired of his consistent eating and every-reaching hand towards the bucket of chicken that never empties.

"What? A boy's got to eat, you know. So let me eat my food." Ron says, his mouth full of food which is muffling his voice.

I chuckle at Ron. I love the bastard, but my gosh can he eat like a conveyor belt. Nothing ever stops to going into his mouth. Even more surprising that he is so skinny. Not as badly as myself, mind you, but still scrawny.

"Would you two stop bickering? We need to get to class, lunch is over with." Dreki rises and begins to walk away. "Ron, put down the bloody chicken leg and lets go!"

Ron obliges the other boy of the group, and gets up to leave with us. "I wanted to finish the leg. I could have brought it with me." He mumbles, punching Dreki in the arm.

* * *

"Welcome class! It's our first day together, and I am very excited to be able to teach you the art of charms, and the delicacy that it requires, as well as all the possibilities that exist with it!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. His standing position on top of a pile of books made him much more difficult to take seriously. Hermione was paying close attention to the professor, rapidly writing down notes on all that he was saying.

"This class will be mainly practical spell work, so notes won't be the main entirety of the class, unlike some other classes. The only notes in here will be the proper technique of waving your wand for a spell, and the pronunciation." He smiles at us, watching to see if everyone is paying attention. "Today, we will begin with the simple spell of _Lumos_. This spell, otherwise known as the Wand-Lighting Spell, produces a white light at the tip of your wand. And I don't think I need to explain the benefits of this spell, as you all know what light does to the darkness around you.

"Let's begin with the wand motion. The movement for this will be to make a circular motion with your hand like so." He proceeds to show us how it is done. "How about you try? Same motion as me, all together now."

The rest of the class follows suit, copying the same hand motion as Flitwick. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I'd say you all got that down perfectly!" I glance over a Ron, questioning if this guy was joking or not. No one can be this happy all the time. "Repeat after me. _Lumos_!" He doesn't wave his wand, indicating that we are just supposed to do the pronunciation. Again, the class follows suit, a chorus of the spell ringing throughout the room. "I noticed some of you didn't get it. That is perfectly fine. Let's try again. Once more now! _Lumos_!"

" _Lumos_!" I shout. My wand's tip lights up, even though I didn't move my hand. _"_ _Aventance, how did this happen? I didn't move my hand."_

 _ **It's because of the ring Harry. It feeds power to your wand, and as such by saying that it loaded up the spell with power and caused your wand to react. Flitwick is about to explain, so I'll let him do so.**_

He retreats from my head, and I look over at the Professor who is staring at me with a grin stretching across his face.

"Well done, Mr. Potter! I'm very impressed! You didn't even have to move your wand! Normally that takes a much more powerful wizard in order to skip the motions! Now, class, what Mr. Potter has done is something that even some of today's aurors struggle with, including Alastor Moody. That would be casting a spell without the movements, causing for a great advantage in duels!" Professor Flitwick exclaims. The rest of the class is staring at me now, some with awe and others with a look that screamed 'I want to murder you and your family!' Seems like I'm unintentionally making enemies already. Let them be pissed. Not my fault I'm better than they are.

"Very well, class. I want you to continue to practice the charm. Once you are ready, perform the movements and enunciate properly! Mr. Potter, since you have cast a light already, I want you to practice extinguishing the light!"

The rest of the class becomes a cacophony of voices repeating the same phrase over and over again. Some of the students were feeling confident, and began attempting to cast the spell. I used the counter-spell to _Lumos_ , making my light disappear. I repeated the process too many times for me to count, light bursting into life only to be diminished instantly.

" _Aventance, why do I have such a head start? I wasn't trying to cast the spell, yet it ended up being cast anyway. I never practiced this spell before, only focusing on the lesson, never doing things practically."_

 _ **Harry, I would say that it is just in your blood. As you already know, Merlin was the most powerful wizard in history. He is the one who taught the founders of Hogwarts, who were very celebrated in their own right. His familiar, myself, is the most allusive magical creature that exists in this plane. Merlin accomplished things at a very early age, at a much more advanced rate than other wizards of his time. It would seem that your combining of his soul and your own passed down Merlin's and what would have been his son's magical prowess.**_

" _Alright, I guess that answers that. What exactly does this ring do. You said that it helps channel magic by imbuing it with more power than normally experienced. Many have also said that I hold more power than other witches and wizards of my age. What will that mean in the future if I get better."_

 _ **I can't tell you that, Harry. I'm sorry. What I can say is that you will be coming into greater power than you will believe.**_

" _Alright, I guess I can understand, but I still wish you could tell me. It would be nice to know more about why I'm so much more advanced than others."_

 _ **I understand your frustrations. But you will just have to be patient. All will be revealed in due time, but as for now you cannot know, as that would put you at great risk, which is not something we can afford at this time, and so early in your years as a wizard.**_

"Very good class! I'm very happy to say that you all have mastered the Wand-Lighting Charm! Now, you will extinguish the light. Simply say _Nox_ and the light will fade into nothing."

He has the rest of the class practice the technique for the rest of the class. Flitwick announces the homework, and sends us off to our final lesson for the afternoon.

"Mate, how did you do it? I've never seen someone cast a spell without the movements before. Even aurors have to make the motions. Granted, the motions are more subtle, but they still have to use the proper movement." Ron asks, catching up to me and staring at me as if I'm some sort of specimen from another planet.

"I don't know. I just said the spell, and my wand reacted." I shrug my shoulders, not trusting my own judgment over when I should reveal the fact I am Merlin's heir, and that it is my special ring that provided the power necessary.

"Could I see your wand, Harry? I realized I've never seen it. When we are in classes, I don't really pay attention to anyone but the professor." Hermione asks, looking at me with a quizzical look.

"Um, yeah sure." I flick my wrist, and my wand leaves its holster wrapped around my arm and enters my grasp. "Here is my wand."

"Harry, what kind of wand is this? I've never seen such markings before. A wood that is very pale, but is definitely not aspen. And these veins, I don't think I have ever heard of the like before. Nor have I seen one with an ingrained phoenix head in the wand. These runes are also very peculiar. How long did it take for Mr. Ollivander to find you this wand?" Dreki stares up at me, questioning covering his face.

"Um, he didn't find me this wand."

"What? Then who sold you this wand?"

"Mr. Ollivander. He didn't find me the wand, he made it. When I went to go and pick up my wand, he said that earlier that morning that would make me qualified for a custom wand. I choose elven wood, and the wand core is Promise Phoenix, or Destiny Phoenix feather. The two names are interchangeable."

"That is amazing Harry! I've never seen a custom wand before, and never have I seen marking that are so unique!" Hermione hands me my wand back, which I return to its holster. She gives me a hug once it has left my hands. "Thanks for showing me. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Hermione." I return the hug, then continue to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"So, what are the markings about? I've never seen these runes before." She asks, staring at my wand hand, which also has my ring resting on it, invisible to the eye.

"I don't know. I told my godfather I would look them up when I got to school, but I never got the chance with my lessons with Hagrid and practicing for the Quidditch team." I look up into space, remembering the day where Mr. Ollivander handed me my wand, and the conversation I had with Uncle Moony and Padfoot.

"Well, I guess we will look it up later. Come on, we better pick up the pace, or else we will be late to Quirrell's class." Ron picks up the pace, and we join him in a half jog through the castle to the room where we would be learning how to protect ourselves from all manners of magical creatures and curses.

* * *

We enter the classroom, which is already full of sounds you would hear in a jungle. Which, ironically, the room was decorated similar to that of a jungle, with vines, mounds of dirt strewn across the floor at the head of the classroom, and different plants popping up out of the ground. Professor Quirrell is waiting for the class to fill in, an iguana in his hand. His face is twisted into a shy smile, but also like he is in pain due to some sort of ache.

"W-w-welcome cl-class. Pl-pl-please have a s-seat." Quirrell stared out as everyone took their seats. "T-today we w-will be st-studying h-how to c-cure w-werewolf b-bites. Pl-pl-please t-take out your b-books."

Everyone reached for the book that was required for this class, going by the name of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. With the book opened up to the index, I look back up to Quirrell who is studying me. "F-f-fantastic. F-f-find the p-page n-number on w-w-werewolves, and wr-write d-down the n-notes on c-c-curing their b-b-bites." He scurries away to his desk and plops down, keeping his head down.

* * *

"That was interesting." We leave the room, having learned nothing interesting. I shake my head, thinking back to the professor stuttering constantly.

"Is this guy for real? I couldn't take him seriously. With each stutter, he seemed to get worse and worse, so much so to the point I could barely understand him. Too many times I had to do a mental check in order to know what was being said, cutting out the stutter." Ron sighs, walking to my left.

"Don't be mean, Ron. But... I do understand where you are coming from. I almost feel cheated out of a lesson. We learned nothing!" Hermione has a downcast look on her face. Of the people who had wanted to learn, she and Dreki seemed to want to learn the most, but nothing was really taught. But it was Dreki that seemed the most disappointed.

"Hey, Dreki, are you alright? You haven't spoken since before class." Ron turns around to see Dreki slowly following us, his head turned down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just dreading this year, if we have to deal with Quirrell. I wanted to learn. But he taught us nothing. Making people read isn't the same as actually teaching the material. Sorry, Hermione." He glances up to her, an apology written clear across his face.

"It's fine. That is the one class that will really be a pain in the arse." Hermione squeezes Dreki's hand, before turning forward. We make our way up to our common room to drop of our things, before going down to supper.

 **A/N: So, there is the end of the next chapter. I decided I wanted to split the day into two segments, not only because I was running low on time but I wanted to be able to focus more on each different class. Thought I would also explain how I did the schedules is by following a similar way U.S schools use, by introducing the itinerary and the things that will be taught within the first week or two. For this, I decided that for the first two weeks will be all classes everyday, with the exception of Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology since there is so little on those classes in the first book, and from the wiki. Also, I apologize to those that might have been upset by Professor Quirrell's section, and the following scene. I acknowledge that it could be taken as me mocking those that struggle with stuttering in real life, but alas, that is not my intention. I want him to seem extra weak, because in a later chapter I have plans for him that will show him to really be selling it strong as early as possible. Because he is not only mocked in his past life, but in the books and movies he really struggles with speaking as it is, so I may have exaggerated how bad it is for him. For those that take offense, I'm sorry. Constructive criticism welcome, hate will be ignored. You could possibly make this writing a whole lot better with a review, and will make it much more enjoyable for both of us.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Change for the Better

**A/N: Gonna make this a big chapter for you lovelies. You deserve it after all the short chapters I have been handing to you recently. This one is going to be loaded full of discoveries, as well as drama! I'm feeling like celebrating the fact school has ended, so I'm going to be making this to the best of my abilities.**

 **Chapter 9 – Change for the Better**

 **October 31st, 1991**

 _ **It's time to wake up Harry. It's not the weekend yet, so try not to sleep in. You've still got charms and transfiguration today. And it's Halloween. Embrace the spookiness of this dreadful day.**_

" _If you claim today is so important, then why did you decide that last night was a good time to bring a memory forth from the depths of my mind?"_

 _ **Because we've been falling behind on combining the thoughts and feelings of Merlin into your own. You should be able to call forth these memories at will.**_

" _Can't I just use a pensieve for that?"_

 _ **You could, but some of these memories will need to be drawn at a moments notice and could be of great help when it comes to pulling you out of predicaments.**_

" _Fine. I'm getting up now, so you can stop pestering me."_

From the recesses of my head, I hear Aventance loose a musical shrill, sounding an awful lot like a laugh, before disappearing to attend to phoenix business, whatever that might be.

I open my wardrobe and pick out the standard clothes that are worn for the day. White dress shirt, black dress pants, dress shoes, tie in my house colors, and a robe embroidered with the insignia for my house as well.

I head into the common room, meeting up with the friends I have come to call family. "Ready to go eat our fill for the day?"

All of them give me a warm smile. Of those that speak first, Dreki is the one to beat the others to it. "Let's go!" We pick up our bags and leave through the door. We make it to the staircase that will lead down to the main hallway, which will then eventually connect to the Grand Staircase.

We walk through the halls, joking along the way, having fun. "So, what are we going to be doing in Charms and Transfiguration today? I forget what the professors told us." I throw the question out there, hoping that these classes will be fun to have today. In case my morning wasn't evidence enough for you, I'm not really feeling today. I wrap my arm around Hermione's shoulder, using her as a balance due to my feeling like I was about to face-plant down the stairs.

She glances over at me, smirking. "Harry, you really need to start paying attention. Professor Flitwick said we will be practicing the Levitation Charm, and McGonagall will be having us turn a match into a needle." She puts her arm around my waist, and we walk like that down the corridor.

"I'm telling you, Ron, cauldron cakes are so much better than pumpkin pasties!" Dreki exclaimed, his face lighting up with a passion for junk food.

"No way! Have you ever had a pasty? They are so delicious! Much more so than cauldron cakes!" Ron waves his hands up and down, trying to emphasize his love for the food and how good they taste.

"Mate, careful there! You might accidentally smack your head and make you realize I'm right!"

"In your wildest dreams, dragon! At least tell me that you love chocolate frogs?"

"I do! They are so fun to eat. Little disturbing that they move, but fun nonetheless. Cards are also a bonus." He shrugs. Not quite so interested in those, but he still loves them.

"Dreki, hate to break it to you, but you're drooling thinking of the food." I point to his chin when indeed drool is dripping down from his mouth. He quickly wipes it away, tossing me the finger before bursting out laughing.

"Just you wait, Potter! I'll get you with something one of these days that will have you embarrassed!" He slows down to give me a punch on the shoulder, before using me as an armrest. "Ready for Halloween you two?"

"I don't know about Harry, but I am! Are costumes done here at Hogwarts, or is that not done here. I've never seen it mentioned in any books or papers that talk about the events at Hogwarts that run along with holidays, besides for the Yule Ball." Hermione looks over and up to Dreki, a twinkle present in her cocoa-colored eyes. The twinkle. Brown eyes. Why does that seem so familiar?

" _Harry! Calm down! I'm here! You don't need to worry, Mommy is here! Mommy is okay! Daddy is okay! Padfoot is okay! Uncle Moony is okay! Mommy loves you! We all love you!_ " I hear Mum's voice pierce through my head, sounds of shattering glass and my own wailing following.

I hear Dad's voice as well, shouting. " _Harry! Daddy is okay! Let Mommy come to you! She will protect you!_ " His voice pauses, leaving my wails of fear ring throughout my head. He starts shouting again. " _Lily, what are you doing?! Did you see what happened to Voldy?! He disintegrated! Stop! I can't lose you!_ "

Mum's scream pierces through the crying in the back of my head, making me cringe at the heart-wrenching sounds seeping into the surface. I snap back into reality. Nothing has happened. Seems that the resurfacing of those memories went by quickly.

"No, although that sounds like it would be fun. Harry? What about you?" He glances down at me, waiting for my response.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Sorry, just remembered something that isn't the most pleasant." Do I tell them? I need to. But how exactly do I go about that? Guess I'll just say it outright.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron slows to walk only slightly in front of me, enough so that he can hear my voice over the echoes of the halls filled with students chattering about magic and the like.

"I think I just heard my Mum and Dad's voices. It sounded like the day Voldemort came to my home. The day that I had defeated him. I heard both of them shouting, and my mum's screams. I don't know. Just strange, that's all." I stare blankly ahead, beginning our descent of the Grand Staircase.

Hermione pulls me closer, giving me a hug. I return the gesture and lean my head up against hers as we continue to walk down. "Anyone here expecting any letters from the morning post?"

"Nothing that I could think of." Dreki shrugs, a smile playing at his mouth, he begins walking away from our group, but we don't stop him.

"My Mum might have sent something. Other than that, I don't know." Ron glances at Dreki, a smirk cropping up. He starts to walk slightly faster, following behind like a wampus cat stalking its prey. They leave us behind, so myself and Hermione are left walking alone, down towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you alright? I'm worried about you. You've never wrapped me in a one-armed hug before, and now you had a memory of a day resurface when you were just a baby. What's been happening with you lately?" Hermione glances skyward, looking into my emerald green eyes I inherited from Mum.

"I don't know if I can tell you that, Hermione. I just don't feel like having secrets get out. That's not saying I don't trust you, but that I don't trust others to try to not get information on myself." I remove my head from her own so that I can look at her properly while we speak.

"What do you mean, you don't trust others?"

"Do you know what Legilimency is?"

"Yeah. It's a spell used to invade the target's mind. It can be used to hear thoughts left unspoken, and to see memories of the person."

"Right again." I chuckle to myself. I regain my composure and begin again. "The only way to defend against it is to learn Occlumency, the art of defending ones mind against invasion. If you learn that, I can tell you. I've been having lessons with Dumbledore, who taught me the skill. Once you and the boys learn, I can start to tell you things that rest on my shoulders, but for now, it has to remain secret. I really am sorry I can't tell you, Hermione. I really am. But for now, this is how it has to be. I'll lend you the book the Headmaster gave me. Use it to teach yourself the skill." I rest my head on her shoulder, and we continue down the hall in silence.

" _Avance, what do you think? Should I tell them about me once they learn Occlumency, or do I just keep it a secret?"_

 _ **Hate to break it to you, but you did already make up your mind about where you stand.**_

" _But do you think I'm making the right decision?"_

 _ **I do. I'm quite impressed if I'll be honest here. Seems you have developed a tendency to do better than what was expected of you, and that's coming from a Prophecy Phoenix.**_

We enter the Great Hall, arm in arm. People give us glances, but we elect to ignore them as we take our place at the table beside our friends. I pile my plate with toast, bacon, and eggs. Hermione has waffles, Ron goes for one of each, and Dreki has a breakfast sandwich. We make idle chatter, discussing our plans for after classes that day. I give an explanation to the other two about what I wish to do, keep my voice low so eavesdroppers can't overhear. They simply nod, looking around to see if there had been people spying on us. I know that no one is. Just some feeling, deep down in my gut, is telling me that our secrets are safe.

"Guys, you can relax. They are only looking because Hermione and I entered arm in arm. They aren't looking because they are spying." Neville comes hopping up to us, his legs tied together from a Leg-Locker Curse. "Neville, what happened?! Why are your legs tied together?"

"It was Pansy. She cursed me and called me pathetic. Said I should go back to Lancashire." He groaned, a tear cascading down his swollen cheek. Seems he couldn't make it here without falling, or someone punched him. "Maybe I should. I'm not magic enough anyways." He looks to the floor.

"Nonsense. Sit with us, Neville. You've always got a place in our group." I gesture to the seat in front of me, besides Dreki. He hesitates, glancing at me as if this is a ploy to do more to him. "Please, Neville. I insist. Nothing bad will happen to you here." I smile my warmest smile at him, once again gesturing to the seat across from me.

He smiles broadly at me. "Thanks, but could someone undo this curse for me?"

Hermione grabs her wand and aims it at his feet. " _Liberum crura_!" The bindings around his legs shrivel into nothing, allowing him free movement of his legs. He sits down in front of us, eyes glittering from the torch-light.

"Thanks, Hermione! How did you know the counter?" He grabs four pancakes with his fork, putting them down onto his plate before drenching them in syrup.

"I read. Simple, really." She shrugs beside me, causing me to chuckle. Stay in school, kids. Be like her.

"You ready for classes, Neville?"

"I don't know. I'm a little scared. What if I fail in Transfiguration? Professor McGonagall will kill me if I fail her class."

"She won't kill you. If anything, she'll simply give one of her legendary disappointed speeches. She won't kill you, though. The only one that might do that is Snape."

"Ironically, that's one of the only classes I do good in. Besides Herbology, Potions is the second easiest to learn. Knowing what the ingredients are really helps, such as all those different plants that go into the potion. So maybe that's why I'm doing good in that class."

"Sounds like you might have found a passion, Neville. I've never seen you so animated when talking about any classes." Ron points his fork at him, a piece of sausage stuck to the end.

"Guys, owl post is here!" Dreki posts to the rafters, owls descending, packages and letters in their grasp.

Hedwig swoops down and drops next to my plate, a package underneath her. She extends her leg, waiting for me to take the letter and newspaper attached. I take them off, give her some of my toast stroking her feathers, before she takes off skyward.

The letter is from Dad, as is the package. I decide to read the letter first, waiting to save the package for last.

 _Dear Little Tike,_

 _Sorry, it's been so long since we've talked, we've been busy back home. Give us a call tonight, we have something very urgent to discuss with you, that your Mum and I think you should have a word in. As for the package I sent, I decided that now is the time for me to pass down my invisibility cloak to you. Your Mum thinks I should have waited until at least Christmas, but something tells me that you are itching to be getting into trouble, so I'm giving it to you now. Use it well. But do be cautious, and open it in your room away from people. Don't want that getting stolen, aye?_

 _With love,_

 _Dad_

I smile, thinking about what he means. What is so urgent that I need to calm him over the floo network? I look up, seeing what my friends got. All of them are staring at Dreki, whose face looks like he just saw a ghost from his past.

"Dreki is that-"

"A howler. Yeah, it is. It's from my father." He gulps, opening it slowly.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR HOUSE, YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR NAME! AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HEREBY DISOWN YOU FROM THE MALFOY NAME, AND LEAVE YOU FATHERLESS! DO NOT BOTHER TO RETURN HOME! YOU HAVE NO HOME HERE!" The letter rips itself into shreds, falling to the tabletop in shreds.

"Dreki, are you okay?" Hermione tentatively asks, extending her arm across the table.

"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" He storms out of the room, tears falling like a waterfall down his face. Snickers can be heard from the Slytherin table, some even outright laughter. Those bloody numpties! How dare they have the audacity to laugh at my friend! I feel my anger rise, bubbling and sizzling up at the sounds coming from their table. Suddenly, the wall behind them explodes, a stray rock hitting one of the Slytherins in the back of the head, knocking her down face-first into his food.

"Well, then, that was eventful. Everyone, proceed to go to your first lesson for the day. I'll take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore announces his voice echoing off the walls due to his use of the _Sonorus_ spell.

My gaze is stuck at the hole in the wall. Did I do that by accident? I've got to learn to keep my anger in check. I don't want to repeat what just happened. I leave the hall, going towards Charms class. I guess I'll deal with Dreki later. Professor Flitwick has quickly become one of my favorite teachers, just after Professor McGonagall. I don't want to disappoint him. He seems to be really proud of myself, and of my friends. But I'll never be his favorite student. That right resides with the Weasley twins. They excel in his class, better than any other. And according to Flitwick, they produce Charms much more advanced than what they should be capable of at their current year.

* * *

"One of a wizards most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects or small creatures fly. Do you have your feathers?" Flitwick addresses the class, which only a small portion shows the professor their feathers. "Do remember the wand movement we've been practicing. A swish and flick! Everyone!"

Everyone copies the movements of the half-goblins movements. "And enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa._ Off you go then."

To my left, with Seamus in between us, Ron attempts the spell. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " His movements are horrendous, and in his frustration begins waving his wand up and down rapidly at his feather, trying to get the feather to fly.

"Stop, stop. You're going to put someone's eye out with those movements. Remember what Flitwick said. Swish and flick. And you're saying it wrong. It's _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa_. Make the 'gar' nice and long, and focus on enunciating the 'o'. Not the 'sa'." Hermione criticizes Ron, giving him the help he needs.

"Oh yeah? If you're so good, then why don't you try it?" Ron takes the offensive, changing the subject to make Hermione be the one to be embarrassed. She glares at him before focusing on her feather.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather takes flight, with subtle wand movements from Hermione making it lift higher and higher into the sky.

"Ah-ha! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! She's perfected the Levitation Charm! Ten points to Emrys!" Flitwick grins broadly at her. She returns the smile and starts to help other students that are struggling. With her help, Ron's feather has found itself in the sky. He laughs out loud, his success causing him to be ecstatic.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." I stare at the feather, ignoring the motions. No such movement in the feather. I repeat it. Still nothing. I give up trying to skip the motions. And as with Hermione and Ron, it floats up into the air.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." Seamus casts the spell, resulting in an explosion and his feather wilting into few remaining feathers, all burnt. He coughs up ash, leaving a slight cloud surrounding himself and me as well.

"Professor, we are going to need a new feather. And maybe a shield for Seamus." I stare down at the Irish kid, who has developed a skill in pyromancy. The rest of the class goes by uneventful, feathers slowly and individually raising into the air, causing the roof to be hidden underneath all the feathers blanketing the empty space.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley. You are up next. Remember to concentrate. Imagine in your mind's eye this match turning into a needle. Begin!" McGonagall stands sentry over the match in front of Ron. She stares down at it, witnessing the transformation. Slowly, more and more characteristics of a sewing needle come into view. Ron's face is scrunched together, him focusing so much that he appears to be passing a kidney stone.

The match stops, and Ron sighs out of frustration. He has tried five times now, but he cannot make it transform fully. Each time a sheen of sweat forms on his face from concentrating so hard, he loses focus and the match reverts back to normal.

"Mr. Weasley, focus! This isn't that difficult of a spell. Keep trying. I believe in you." She pats his shoulder before moving in front of my table, which should also be Dreki's, but he hasn't shown up yet.

"Mr. Potter, where is Dreki? I know he must be feeling out of it from the howler this morning, but he needs to come to class." Her face is pained. She looks as if she hates to have this conversation, but I know that she won't show favoritism.

"I don't know, Professor. He didn't come to Charms either." I lower my voice because I'm sure he doesn't want his issues out any further than they were revealed this morning. "He was having a hard time at the beginning of the year. Professor, you saw how his father reacted when he was sorted into Emrys. He was about to cast a curse on him. I spoke to him later after that event, and he said that he used that curse on him frequently at home. He is probably confused about his feelings right now. He's most likely happy to be out of the home, but also depressed as he has no family now."

"Well then Mr. Potter, I trust you know what to do. But next time tell him to show up to class." She winks, her reaction just for show. "Now, show me the transformation." With a wave of her wand, she indicates the match.

I wave my wand, picturing a needle in my hand. The loop at the end, and the tip a sharp point. The match shimmers, successfully turning into a needle. I beam up at the professor, and McGonagall returns the smile. "Very good, Mr. Potter. You are the second person in this class to achieve the transfiguration. You should be proud." She wanders to the next student.

I scout Hermione helping Neville with his match, and smile at her. I find it to be really cute when she is being helpful to those that are in need. She returns the smile, following up with scolding Neville after he accidentally smacks her in the face with his wand.

Class ends, and we make our way back to the Great Hall. "Did you hear Hermione? It's _Levi-o-sa!_ Bloody hell, can she be any more annoying?" Some kid behind us mocks her during Charms. "I mean, what right does she have to be so damn condescending?"

Hermione runs off, tears flowing from her face. My anger spikes, causing me to whip around and see who made fun of my friend. "Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are?!" I yell, wanting nothing more than to rip him in half.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini. And what are you going to do, defend a filthy mudblood?" Blaise smirks, setting me off. I shoot my wand out of the holster and into my grip. I whip the wand up and swish it in front of me. I think of every spell I know, especially the curses. A flashback enters my mind, and I hear Godric Gryffindor shouting the spell I need.

" _Rudis Inspiratione_!" I shout, causing him to go flying, hitting the wall with a crack, leaving veins to branch out from where he impacted. "Anyone else want to insult my friend?!" I scan the area, looking for people that are drawing wands, or anyone saying anything against her. I stalk away from the scene, making my way into the Great Hall. I plop down, levitating a pumpkin pie onto my plate. Lightning crackles overhead, causing me to look up. The enchanted ceiling is dark, violet streaks running the length of the ceiling, flashing brightly with each strike of lightning. The candles normally floating in the hall have been changed into jack-o-lanterns for the day.

Dumbledore begins addressing the hall. "Welcome to the Halloween feast everyone! I hope the lot of you have enjoyed your day. For those new here, each year at the feast the ghosts of Hogwarts gather and fly through the room, and some not normally scene are allowed to come into the Great Hall and join their brethren."

The doors at the back of the hall swing open and Professor Quirrell comes running in. "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Dumbledore stares at him, with the other professors standing up. "Thought you ought to know." He faints, collapsing to the ground in a heap. The hall erupts into chaos, screams echoing through the expanse of the space available.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells above the crowd, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now. Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitory. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

Our Prefect, who was assigned to be Ron's brother Percy, leads us out of the hall and up to our common room. I pull Ron to the side. "Mate, Hermione! She doesn't know! Come on!" I run back in the opposite direction. "I'd imagine that she is in a bathroom."

We run down the corridors, trying to make our way to the girl's lavatory. It takes a while, running against the crowd trying to get far away from the dungeons. "Why did they have to put the nearest lavatory this far from the great hall. It's too far! And what about Dreki? We haven't seen him all day, he could be anywhere!"

"We will just have to trust that he will be okay! We at least know where Hermione might be!" We enter the hall, devoid of all life. A shadow enters view in front of the bathrooms. "Quick! Get over here!" I yank Ron to the side, pulling him out of sight. A troll enters our view, and quickly departs, stumbling into the bathroom.

I run for it. I dash into the bathroom, where the troll is in the midst of beginning his swing. "Hermione! Duck!" I see a pair of legs get to the ground, just before the troll destroys five stalls with his swing.

Ron enters, tossing a brick at the creatures head. "Hey, dummy! Over here!" He throws another, nailing it in the back of the head. The troll turns around and is surprised to see two more food enter. He starts to turn, when it sees Hermione duck out of the stall and collapse onto the floor, beneath the sink. It slams the club down, just inches away from my friend. It moves it's weapon back, giving me an opportunity to do something.

I jump onto the club, where it lifts me into the air. I drop onto its head, staggering the creature and confusing it. I grab it by the throat and lean back with all my might. My efforts were probably about as effective of trying to make it look presentable to a crowd, but I'm going to try anyway.

"Ron! Do something!" Hermione shouts. After I ended up on its head, Ron froze.

"What am I supposed to do?! It's a troll, not a pixie!"

"Just do something!"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The club lifts into the air, unfortunately too far backward. I yank back and end up making the troll to stumble back at the sudden force. I feel my ring sending a warm sensation into my body, so I keep pulling back. It stumbles further and further back, closer and closer to the club until it is directly under. Ron drops his concentration, causing the club to clobber the troll in the head.

The troll falls backward, with me still on it. I can't get off, my leg stuck in the cloth wrapped around its body. I twist, making it fall onto its stomach, and not onto its back, which would crush me. I hear a sickening crunch of its neck, just as it smacks into the ground.

I stand up, brushing myself off from dust. "Is it dead?" Hermione tentatively asks from behind, creeping up to it.

"Yeah. I think I snapped it's neck, trying to save my own arse from being crushed." I rush over to Hermione, giving her a hug. "Are you alright? I thought you were a goner."

She sighs, relaxing into me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I was a goner as well. Thanks for the save." A golden light surrounds the two of us, before collapsing. Our skin begins to glow for half a second, before fading into nothingness.

* * *

Far away in London, in the Ministry of Magic, a forgotten division restarts and sets to work immediately. An enchanted quill begins writing on a piece of parchment.

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Department of Soul Bounds and Marriages_

 _Date Formed: October 31st, 1991_

 _Occupants of Bond:_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Luna Leni Lovegood_

 _Active Bonds:_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Hermione Jean Granger  
_

 _Inactive Bonds:_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Luna Leni Lovegood_

 _Following occupants are hereby subject to the law of the universe. As such, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger fall under the classification of marriage by soul bond, and are exempt from all age restrictions currently in place. Once inactive bond become apart of the bond, they will also be included in the exemption of these laws._

* * *

Back in the common room, I floo call Mum and Dad. They answer almost immediately, which has me slightly freaking out. This must really be a serious conversation then.

"Hey, tike! So glad you called! We were beginning to get worried you had forgotten us!" Dad is smiling broadly, the flames slightly distorting the image before me.

"Ignore him, Harry. How have you been? We've missed you so much!" Mum exclaims, pushing Dad out of the picture.

"I've been amazing! People are annoying though. But that is to be expected. Some Slytherins are giving my friends trouble, but I've been handling them." I smirk, think back to sending Blaise flying against the wall, and the shard of rock that knocked Pansy out cold covered in her food.

"What did you do? Harry, if you've gotten into trouble-"

"WE WILL BE VERY PROUD OF YOU!" Padfoot's voice can be heard from the other room.

"No, I haven't gotten into trouble Mum. I knocked out Pansy Parkinson by accidental magic. And for Blaise Zabini, who called my friend a mudblood, I sent him flying against a wall, cracking it. That was also accidental magic."

"How did you knock out Parkinson?" Dad has returned now, a smirk dancing on his face.

"I blew up the wall behind her. My friend was disowned, and she and many others were laughing."

"Who was this friend?"

"Draco Malfoy. But we call him Dreki."

"Harry Potter, why on Earth are you friends with a blood-purist?! I thought we raised you better than that." Mum shakes her head. Bloody hell, I thought she was more of the type to wait for an explanation.

"He's not a blood-purist, Mum. He actually despises that supremacy lunacy that many are known for. He was one of the first to stand up to my friend Hermione, a muggle born. I promise that he isn't a bad kid, Mum. He is one of my closest friends. I'm proud to say I have someone like him on my side. I couldn't choose a better friend, except for Ron and Hermione."

Dad cracks a smile. "Son, you sound so much like myself when I tried to defend Padfoot when my own Dad had questioned if he was a blood-purist. He was apart of the Black family, after all, and they were well-known purists. I'm glad you found a good friend."

"Mum?" I look at her. I am happy to know that Dad is on my side for this. But I need to know if Mum is okay. If my idea is to work, I need her to accept Dreki.

"I guess. If your godfather is an example of how a child can have different views than their notably bigoted family, then Dreki is fine in my books."

"Great! Now, because he is disowned, I was wondering if he could live with us? Please? He doesn't have a place to stay, and I said that he would have a place among my family should he ever need it."

"House of integrity. Knowing you, you didn't wait to hear what we had to say. Of course, he is welcome here. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and is welcome to this house. As long as you don't turn it into a barn, they will always be welcome." Mum smiles at me, and Dad is grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, if that's out of the way, on to the reason we wanted to talk to you so badly!" Dad is still grinning like a fool, causing me to become really worried. "So, a couple of months ago your mother sent a letter saying that she and I had an appointment that we couldn't miss. We went, and we have made up our minds, as have your uncle and godfather. But, you are apart of this family as well, so we think you should have a choice in the matter."

"Um, okay? What is the choice?" I tilt my head to the side. What could it be?

"So, one day before we all went to Diagon Alley, I went alone to do some shopping and came across a girl. She was only nine at the time. I asked for her name, and she said that it was Via. She wouldn't tell me her last name, saying it's personal. Anyway... it turns out that she lives in an orphanage. She was abandoned early on, and no one has adopted her. So, I have been spending some of my time getting to know this girl, and I am happy to say that she was warmed up to me. She is always excited to see me. The day the letter was sent, Lily went to meet her as well. And what do you know, she warmed up to her instantly. We've told her about you, and she wishes to meet you. We want you to meet her because if you are okay with it and like her, we would like to adopt her into the family."

A little sister. A tear forms in my eye, but it refuses to drop. "I'd love to. When you I get to meet her?" Hermione creeps up behind me and rests against me as I stare into the fire.

"It'll be Christmas. And who is this Harry? I can't help but notice that a girl has just walked up and made herself snug against you." Mum is staring at Hermione, her eyes piercing even through this large distance.

"This is Hermione. The muggle-born I was telling you about. She's one of my best friends." I ruffle her hair, getting tangled as I try to remove my hand from the jungle on her head.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Lily, Harry's mum. This is my husband, James."

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Potter. Just giving you a warning, Harry has been getting into serious trouble. He keeps stealing my food. I'm about to smack him if he does it again."

"Harry. What did I tell you about stealing food?" Dad's voice turns cold.

"Only steal it when they aren't looking..."

"Exactly. I expect you to do better. Harry, I hope you're as excited as I am. I'm really hoping that you and Via hit it off. If this works out, I will be so happy! Nothing would make me more happy than to have a daughter as well as a son. It was nice to meet you Hermione. Take care of Harry. I don't need him blowing up any more walls. At least keep that at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what kind of damage would be done here. That will be our farewell for now. I'll write soon. Have a fun rest of your school year, you two."

"Bye Dad! Bye Mum! I love you!" The embers die down, leaving just a low flame, and the absent faces of my parents.

"I bet you are excited, Harry. A sister sounds like it would be fun. Could I meet her?" Hermione elbows me in the gut.

"Sure thing. You're one of my best friends. You should be able to meet someone that could very well be becoming apart of my family by the end of next year." I return the elbow, causing us to get in a scuffle. I stop, thoughts drifting to the whereabouts of Dreki, for the fifteenth time this night. I'm worried about him.

"Would you stop worrying about him? Nothing is going to happen if you just stay here. Go and find him. Just try not to get caught." She leaves, heading up into the girl's dormitory.

I rush upstairs into my own room and rip open Dad's package. Inside is a very lavish cloak, which I know will turn me invisible. Dad tossed it on me enough when playing peek-a-boo, and as such resulted in me getting lost on multiple occasions. I wrap it around my shoulders and leave the dorm.

I picture him in my head, with his platinum blond hair and his grey eyes. _"Lead me in the right direction."_ I open my eyes and witness a golden light form leading me to Dreki. I wasted way too much time, but what was I supposed to do. I had school, an encounter with a troll, and a call to make. But none of those are good enough excuses for as to why I didn't try to find him.

I walk down the stairs, through the corridor, down through the Grand Staircase, and come to a close at the off-limits third floor, right side. I push open the door, and a flame bursts into light. I follow the golden trail to a door at the end of the hall. I pull and push at the door, but it doesn't budge. Unlocking, unlocking. Thief's Friend. " _Alohomora_ ," I whisper, pointing my wand at the handle. It slips open, and I enter the room.

Facing me is a large, brown, three-headed dog. One head is staring directly at the door, and another is facing the only window in the room. The other head is hidden from vision, it's neck pointing backward. "Dreki?! Are you in here?" I hear a faint sob come from the back of the room. I take a step closer to the sound coming from the back of the room.

The dog snarls at me, daring me to take a step closer. "Easy there, puppy. I don't want to hurt you, or my friend. I just want to help him. That is all. I swear." I stick my hand out in front of the dog's head. I take one step closer, causing the dog to growl again. "I swear, I wish you or whatever it is you are guarding no harm. I just need past. My friend is hurting, and I need to be there for him! He needs me now more than ever!" I take another step closer, ignoring the creature's bared fangs. I stop just a few centimeters before it. "I am a friend. I swear on my life I wish no harm to what you are protecting."

The dog sniffs my hand. All of a sudden, it brushes up against me. "There you go. See? I don't wish you any harm. Could I please get to my friend?" I stare into its eye, which is staring right back at me. It blinks once, before shifting its body so that I have access to the back of the room.

Over there is Dreki, curled up into a ball, sobbing like mad. The floor around him is drenched. He must have been here all day. "Mate? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Potter! I want to be left alone!" He looks up, a flash of anger crosses his face.

"No. You're hurting, I know that. But I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Of course it does. It feels like you just lost your family. But we are your family as well. Hermione, Ron, myself, even Neville. You will always have a place in our family. There is a reason they say your house will become your family. Because in the end we truly do become each other's family."

"Don't lie to me. You would all rather have a better friend than myself."

"You're lying to yourself, Dreki. I would never consider getting a better friend than you. Hell, I just went and defended you after my Mum, who is muggle born, called you a blood-purist. You're my family, Dreki. Whether you wish to accept that or not, that is up to you. But you will be coming to live with me in the summer. I knew you would need a place to live, so my house is being offered for you. You don't have to feel bad for accepting if you do, this is done out of the goodness of my heart. No debt owed."

He tackles me in a hug, him sobbing once more. "Thank.. you.." I ruffle his hair and beckon the dog closer. It comes to allow Dreki to pet it, and together we sit there like that for the rest of the night, an unspoken agreement that this doesn't get out to anyone who isn't in our friend circle.

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter! The longest one yet, and I am so happy with this one. I really had a lot I wanted to include, such as the soul bound beginning to form, Dreki being disowned and getting a new family, and the usage of spells long since lost to time. I want to give a quick shoutout to ThunderSphinx, as he suggested giving Harry a sister! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed making it, trying to form the correct story so that it matches up to my views was a welcome challenge. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, hate will be ignored. Leave your suggestions so that I can make this story better for the both of us.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Christmas Break

**A/N: Time for another chapter, this one isn't going to be as long as the last. I'm saving that for the last chapter in this arc. Sorry, this one took so long, I was struck with the deadly writer's block for this duration of this, and also had no clue as to where I wanted to go with this chapter. I had to restart about 2 sections multiple times because I just had no idea as to what I wanted to do. So, my apologies for having such a long break in between chapters. Hope you enjoy this one, a lot of thought went into it's writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I am merely playing in the sandbox, I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

 **Chapter 10 – Christmas Break**

 **December 23rd, 1991**

"Dreki! Dreki wake up!" I shake Dreki violently, trying to get his sleepy arse out of bed. It's the beginning of Christmas Break, and this prat is on the way to make us miss the train.

"Bugger off..." He mutters, his face buried in the pillow of his bed. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You can sleep on the train. And I'm getting on that train if you are up or not by the time it leaves. So finish packing, it leaves in two hours." I march out of his room and re-enter my own.

I finish up what little packing I have to do, and by that, I mean stuffing my luggage full of my clothes for them to be washed at home. For only being gone two weeks, it sure does seem like it would be more productive to not take this much, but at the same time, I really don't want to miss this train ride home. I'm supposed to be meeting Via two days from now, and there is no way I'm going to be passing on that opportunity. She could end up being my sister, and I've always wanted one. Mum said she had difficulties with her pregnancy with me. Dad explained that those "difficulties" were a mixture of both himself and Padfoot freaking out about her having a child, and did not want to go through another nine months of torture just to say she is the one that birthed the child.

My gods, am I ever excited. It feels like it has been years since I've been home, yet in reality, it has only been four months. Time flies when you are having a good time, eh? I grab my case, and descend the stairs to come to the hall we will use for departures back to the station. Dreki catches up, and we walk to the train. Hermione, Ron, and Neville join us eventually. I board the train, taking up our compartment on the train, with my families initials.

I sit at the door and Hermione takes the spot to my left, resting her head on my lap to catch up on sleep. Dreki leans against the window and promptly falling asleep, Neville ends up passing out against the wall that separates the cabin from the hall, Ron ends up on the floor, and goes to bed resting against the seat, which leaves me to my thoughts.

I think back to what Hagrid said. The day after finding the three-headed dog, I went down to his hut to talk with him.

* * *

"Hagrid, why is there a three-headed dog on the third floor?" I ask the big man, who is busy poring the tea. He comes to an abrupt stop upon hearing my question.

"'Ow do you know about Fluffy?" He stares at me, his face being that of an exasperated mom.

"So that is her name. Sweet dog. I came across her when I went to go find Dreki. You know, because of the howler he received at the beginning of the day."

"'Ow did you get out wit'out any scratches? She is supposed to be 'ighly defensive of t'at room..."

"Honestly, after I told her of my intentions and let her smell my hand, she dropped any view of being a vicious dog that could easily rip my body to pieces and turned into a giant ball of fluff. Not much of a threat after that. She lifted one of her heads, and allowed me to get to the back of the room, where Dreki was crying."

"Did she let anyone else in? Or move 'er paw from the door?"

"Hagrid, what is Fluffy guarding? Is it that ting bag you took from Gringotts?"

"T'at's none of yer business 'Arry. W'at Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." He points a massive finger at me. "Don't you go looking for t'at object now, ye 'ear?"

"Alright, Hagrid. I won't go searching for whatever it is Fluffy is guarding."

* * *

I'm going to look in the library at home, see if I can get any information on this Nicolas Flamel. Surely Mum and Dad will have something of the sort in the library. If that doesn't provide any information, then I will simply coerce the answer out of them. How hard could it be to trick them, or Uncle Moony? All I have to do is provide enough information that is the truth, fill in the holes that might exist with some fallacies that could very well be the truth, and bang! I've got the answer. I told my friends about it, and they decided that we should do research at school. We never got around to it, unfortunately.

I stare at the people sleeping in the compartment, and I think of how thankful I am for these people. Neville joined later in the group than the others, but I'm really glad I decided to make him a permanent part of this group. He has been nothing short of a valuable friend, sticking up to us when he can, making us feel truly wanted, and has been seeing to it that we do not deviate from our schoolwork. At first glance, he would seem to be a bad student, with how much he forgets things on the surface of it all. But when you get to know him, he is really amazing. So many times he shows off a intelligence that is hidden behind a wall of anxiety and shyness. He works extremely hard, he is loyal beyond measure, and has never told a lie in his life.

After spending so much time thinking of Neville, I think it is right to think of everyone's talents and personality. So I think to my first friend, Ron. Some may mock him due to his hand-me-down clothes, or his tendency to be covered in dirt, but those that know him know that you couldn't ask for a more better friend. He is loyal to the bone, he stands up to the bullies and will never back down from a challenge. He seeps bravery with each step he takes. He tells jokes constantly, never giving your ribs a break from laughing so hard, that is if he can finish a joke without bursting into laughter himself. He just has one of those contagious laughs that even if you don't know what is so funny, you just have to laugh along. Yeah, he may love his food, but he loves his friends and family so much more.

Dreki. The man who was raised to be evil stands above it to be almost the most compassionate person in the group. If you think to insult one of us, make sure that it can in no way get back to him, otherwise he will be the one with the most creative punishments or humiliations available. If there is one thing to say about him, is do not cross his path when he has his sights set on something. He devises plans to play the system, all the while making sure he doesn't break any rules at the same time. If there is a way that is better in any shape or form, he is hellbent on finding that way and perfecting it. Quite frankly, I'm a bit surprised that he wasn't put into Slytherin. He is through and through one, with only one exception. His actions are always for what is right. He doesn't care if people are looking or not, if it will result in a more efficient way to solve the problem at hand, then expect for him to do it.

Hermione. My best friend. Brave, caring, ruthless. I remember that one time someone made her angry, she cast a Full-Body Bind curse on him and left him stuck in the hospital wing for a week. She is always there with a solution to everything. If you need help, the first person you go to is Hermione. She will always fight for the truth of things. A crusader, if you will. Always fighting for justice, and what matters the most to her.

All of them have been in my life for no more than four months and all of them I have come to respect and love as a family. Sure, myself and Hermione are frequently seen touching in some way. Like now, as she has her head resting in my lap. Or other times, where walking down the arm it's in a one-armed hug, or just simply having our arms lightly touch. Many people have asked if we are dating, but we are just close friends. Many people give us weird looks, but who doesn't receive weird looks at some point in their life.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" The lady from the cart interrupts my thoughts, directing me to the cart piled with little packages of donuts and other oddities associated with breakfast.

"Um yeah, could I get five packages of donuts. For when the others wake." I hand her the required amount of wizarding currency, and she hands me the snacks. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, dear." With that, she leaves, and I close the door to the compartment, locking us off from the world.

I sit back once more, very slowly opening my food. I'm normally able to eat a lot for breakfast, but today I can deal with just a little amount of food in my system. We'll get more anyway. The train doesn't arrive in London until late. I gobble them up, and proceed to initiate a conversation with my familiar.

" _Aventance, why do I feel so different? I never got this angry before. Is what happened on Hallowe'en a coincidence, or was that only the beginning of my power? I blew up a wall, and knocked out someone from it. I used the spell that I recalled Godric and Salazar practicing from the memory, and caused Blaise to fly back so hard that it left a crater in the wall"_

 _ **I would say that it is only the beginning of your power. You see, Harry, emotions are a powerful thing. They can, quite literally, affect your spell work. If you are feeling angry, and you haven't got a proper leash on your magic, which for your age is quite extensive, you will be much more prone to bouts of accidental magic. But if you learn to harness your magic, that anger can be used to fuel your spell and turn it into something that even a modifier cannot even begin to reach. Say if you attached a Maxima modifier to a Bombarda spell. Without emotion being ciphered into it, it is capable of taking out a wall. But add fuel to those flames by use of intense emotions, and you can level a building. And because emotions are limitless, and can be increased indefinitely, you could even possibly level all of Hogwarts.**_

" _Could you teach me, Aventance? I know we are focusing on being able to recall Merlin's memories, but I really need to be able to control this. I need to be able to fully utilize the extent of this power you and others so frequently speak of."_

 _ **Very well. I will begin teaching you. But later. You need to master control of your mind. You've already done well by learning Occlumency at such a young age. Not many sorcerer's could manage such a feat at your age. But that is only the beginning. By being able to control your emotions, and not let them reveal your intentions, that could be a great skill in fights. If you learn to be able to pull memories from the back of your mind, that could further your prowess in life even further.**_

" _Alright. So, what are all the secrets of Hogwarts? You said I could access them whenever I want, but so far the only secret I've found is Fluffy on the third floor."_

 _ **Where is the fun in telling you? I want you to be able to discover them for yourself. So you won't get any information from me. And I doubt that anyone has the full information about Hogwarts. I mean, how many will know the whole story of the castle, but one of the original founder's themselves or their familiars.**_

" _Git."_

 _ **You love me, don't deny it.**_

" _Fine. I love you. Happy now?"_

 _ **Yes, quite so. I'll leave you to your thoughts. No need to disturb you any further. You will be able to discover more of Nicolas Flamel when you arrive at your home. Have fun meeting Via, and don't mess it up.**_

Bloody bird. Well, at least Aventance confirmed that I can find information about this Flamel when I get back home. I stare at the girl in my lap, before falling back against the seat, falling asleep running my hand through her hair.

* * *

"Harry, wake up. We've arrived at King's Cross." Hermione shakes me awake. Everyone is grabbing their things from the top rack already. "You slept through lunch. We thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed. I'm going to be leaving with my parents for the break. I'll see you when school starts up again." With a tight squeeze, she leaves the compartment. Ron claps me on the back, and leaves following Neville.

"Don't forget we are coming over for the last week!" He shouts, already having entered the hallway.

"You ready to meet my family, Dreki?" I get up and grab my bag, which holds a book or two I was going to read over the ride.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you sure they won't try to hex me, because of my family?" He has his hands clenched together, rubbing his skin. With that, I can see his nervousness in meeting them.

"Come on." I lead him out of the train, wanting so badly to get the break on the move. "I'm sure of it. My godfather, Sirius Black, was apart of a similar family to your own. He was supposed to be in Slytherin, but was placed in Gryffindor. This made him be disowned as well. So if they don't accept you for whatever reason, I'll lay claim to them having double standards."

I spot my uncle, and sprint over to him. "Moony!" I tackle him with a hug, before switching to the others, giving them a very similar embrace. "Padfoot! Mum! Dad! I missed you guys so much! Now, where is he..." I turn around, and see him shuffling his way over. I go, and drag his arse over to my family. "Guys, this is Dreki. My friend." I smile at them.

The first one to step forward is Dad. "Welcome to the family, son." He extends his hand, which Dreki grasps enthusiastically. He is practically beaming at being so openly accepted. Mum gives him a hug, and I can see a tear forming in his eye. I hide a smirk, because this is what I knew my family would do. They accept the outcasts. Padfoot, the Black to not be in Slytherin. Uncle Moony, the werewolf who pretended to not want friends. And now the disowned Malfoy. God it's good to be home.

* * *

 **December 31st, 1991**

I'm eating breakfast when Padfoot, as a dog, comes bounding into the room and jumps up into the chair. Switching into his human form, he is grinning like a buffoon. Mum glances over from the stove, and smirks. Crashes and bangs sound from above, and a shout ricochets throughout the house. "PADFOOT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"What did you do?" I shrivel up a little. I've heard that before, and it was not a fun time. I managed to get stuck in the middle of their chaos, and ended up with Dad's shoes, and Sirius's pants stuck on my head. That was not a fun experience, to say the least. It was even more horrifying to see his underwear. I would never have thought it possible for a grown man to like She-Ra: Princess of Power.

"I may or may not have chewed up his shoe while he was showering." He chuckles, turning around to see a fuming deer in our living room.

Oh no. Not again. I duck under the counter and hide behind Mum. She is the only person both of them are afraid of, and for good reason. The infamous Evans temper is truly something to be afraid of. So, should they end up getting her into the fight, I'm sure to be safe.

"Would you two boys knock it off! You can fight later, outside the house! We have a get together with Via today, and I don't think Harry wants to be late to that!" She shouts at the two, who have now both returned to their human form.

I perk up at the mention of the Via. I completely forgot that this was today. I dash out up into my room, leaving the grumbling of the two men behind me. I leap into the shower, washing every inch of myself three times over. I attempt to fix my hair, but it just refuses to stay down. I abandon the effort, and pick my clothes. I go with a black dress shirt and a grey cardigan. I stick on a simple pair of jeans, and put on some black dress boots. I check myself in the mirror, and am pleased with my result. It was Mum's idea to get me the scarf and cap, so I'm not going to disappoint her. Plus I really like the look it gives me, so it's an added bonus. I spritz some cologne on, and head back downstairs.

"When are we going? When are we going?" I am practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Would you calm down, Harry? You sound like a kid that just heard he's going to get ice cream." Dreki scowls at me, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm sorry, but I could very well be meeting my future sister today. I don't know about you, but I've always wanted a sibling, a sister in particular, so this could very well be the day I have that dream fulfilled." I give him a shove, light enough that I don't spill his coffee on him, but with enough force to cause him to move.

"Wait, you've always wanted a sister?" Mum sets down the plate she was washing, and turns to me. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel like I was ungrateful of the life you had given me. I wanted you to know that I truly do appreciate all that you have done for me. I felt like if I said that I wanted a sister, you would have thought you were awful parents. That was the last thing I wanted you to feel. So I just kept that to myself, so when Dad said he had met a girl that he was wanting to adopt and that everyone did as well, I felt like my wish came true." I stare at her, a smile creeping onto my face. My very own sister. The thought induces a high.

Mum grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "You're such a good kid. I'm so, so proud of you."

I whisper into her ear. "Could you do the same for Dreki? I don't want him left out. You don't have to adopt him, but just make him know he's still got family."

She walks over and gives him a hug like I asked. "I'm proud of you as well. You must be strong in order to handle this situation so gracefully."

"Time to go, family!" Dad strides into the room. He is wearing a suit, which causes me to feel under-dressed. "I know that look you're giving me, Harry. If you two get along, I hope to adopt her tonight."

I run over and give him a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

He ruffles my hair, before pushing me in the direction of the fireplace. "We are going to Diagon Alley. We will walk to the adopt facility there in Diagon Alley."

I walk into the fireplace, grab my floo powder, and toss it to the ground. "Diagon Alley!" I've whisked away, the floor beneath me vanishing as the magic drags me through the fire, to the place I specified. I get tossed out, and land with a thud on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. The rest of my family enters the pub, as well as Dreki. He gives me a hand up, and we begin our trek to Madam Soin's Center for Adoption.

* * *

"Hi, we are here to see Via." Dad informs the lady at the front desk of our names and the arranged meeting that he had set up the last time he came here.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to see Via." She leads us to a room in the back of the hall. She knocks twice on the door. Inside, I hear a faint response. The lady opens the door a crack. "Via, James and his family are here to see you. Would you like the use of the big room for when we have family visits?" She doesn't say anything, but the nurse begins to walk away, beckoning us to follow. "She needs to finish getting ready, and then she will be out with you all." She opens up a door to a room, where there is plenty of space for a family visit. She departs, leaving us to do as we wish.

I begin pacing in the back of the room. What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't want to be my sister? What if she thinks I'm weird? No matter what I do, I can't seem to stop having these doubts. They flow and flow, and I begin to panic. I don't want her to dislike me. I want her to see me as if a brother she's never had before. I hear a knock on the door, and the smile that plasters her face makes all my doubts wash away.

She has raven black hair like myself, but her hair is smooth and clings together, where mine is a rat's nest. And where my hair is short and doesn't drop to my shoulders, hers drops to her waist. Her eyes are a deep shade of red, something like that of garnet. Her face is fairly normal, with high cheekbones and a jawline that could knock you out cold. She is slim, with a lanky kind of appearance. She is wearing a black leather jacket, a t-shirt that I know used to belong to Mum, as she would frequently talk about the band she is wearing. She has a pair of ripped jeans, and is wearing combat boots. But that smile. At first glance, you would say that she is someone you should run from and avoid at all costs. But how she looks now, with that smile, shows that she is one of the most loving people in the world.

Love radiates from her, especially as she runs to my parents and hugs them tightly. She goes to Padfoot and Uncle Moony, and also gives them a tight hug. She surprises me by running to me and giving me a hug maybe even harder than the others received. For Dreki, she just shakes his hand. She runs back over, and comes to a halt in front of me, pelting me with another hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much from your family, but I need to know about you from your own perspective!" Standing in front of me, I can now see she also has a single red strand of hair. I make a note to ask her about that later.

"Alright, well, what do you want to know?" I feel a smile come across my face, and I can't help but realize that I have met her for a total of one minute and I already want to protect her from harm, and love her as a brother.

She stares into my eyes, and then I knew that today is going to be a long one. "Everything."

So I tell her what I can. I tell her there is more to speak of, but I'd rather do it in a more private environment. I want her to know everything, but I don't know if now is the time to let my parents know that I know the truth. By the end of it, we are like best friends. I couldn't ask for a cooler sister.

"Well, if you two are done talking, I do believe that makes our job easier. Via, if it is okay with you, we wish to adopt you today." Dad pulls out the papers, already filled out. The only thing left to do is the signatures. I feel a sudden intense pressure on my elbow, and I look to see that Via has grabbed a hold of my arm. I see a tear fall down her cheek, and she glances at me to see if this is reality. I nob at her, and give her a shove in the right direction. "All you need to do is sign your name here, and you will officially be Via Potter." He hands her a quill, and shows her where to sign. She does so quickly, and gives him a hug.

"Thank you, all, so much... I don't know what to say, this means the world to me that you actually want me.

* * *

The week continues, and the Weasleys show up to our house as promised. Via has made herself at home, taking the spare bedroom that is usually used for guests. The Weasleys to show were Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, and Arthur. Percy went with his mum to visit Charlie in Romania. In order to get it work this large amount of people in properly, I volunteered to let the boys sleep in my room. Ginny is going to stay with Via, and Arthur is taking the couch.

I sit down at the main table for the feast beside Ginny, and Ron has taken up a spot to my other side. She stays awfully quiet, mainly eating her food or stealing glances in my direction. It's like just my close presence is enough to make her awkward. We eat, all talking about random things. It's one of the best nights of my life, having so many people nearby that I can call family. Sure, about half the people at the table aren't related to me, but I can genuinely say that they are as good as.

We say our good nights, and head to our individual rooms. I talk to the boys for a while, before choosing to head to Via's room. I really want to tell her the full story, and I've yet to get that chance. It would also be a good excuse to see Ginny.

* * *

 **(Via's P.O.V)**

"Um, Via, can I talk to you for a bit?" The red-headed girl timidly asks me. She is shuffling on her feet nervously, and I can't say I blame her. I've been told I have that effect of people. Although something tells me that this is not because of my 'intimidating nature.'

"Yeah, sure thing Ginny. What's going through that head of yours?" I rest up against the dresser that was here before me. I cross my arms, and give her my full attention.

"Do you think Harry likes me?" She blurts it out, not giving herself a chance to change her mind. "I mean, do you think he tolerates me?"

"Ginny. He definitely likes you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I swear, if he wasn't currently talking to Dreki or Ron, you were the only one he looked at. He barely looked at his food, he barely looked anywhere but at you. Something tells me that he has absolutely taken a liking to you, and I mean that in the same way you mean like. You like my brother, don't you?" I have never been a master of being smooth with my words, or at making them more subtle. All I've ever known is bluntness, and in this world, it's a dangerous thing to be. You make enemies quickly, and you have no chance at deceiving people. I think it's better, but society says otherwise.

"Of course I like him, he is the Boy-Who-Lived! I've loved him since I was six. He is my hero. I would never have imagined meeting him. And here I am staying in the same house as him!" She glances up at me. There is a fear in those eyes. I can see it dancing, playing around in a dance meant to distract from the truth.

I lessen my hardened gaze, adopting a look more suiting for the situation. I look at her as if I have always been Harry's sister, and have grown to be protective of him. "So that is how you feel, truly?" She simply nods her head at me. I can see her glancing at the door repeatedly, as if judging how quickly it would take for her to run for it. "Well, if that is the case, it's really cute. Although, if I were you, I would lessen up on the panicked fan. You didn't speak during dinner, unless you were answering a question directed at you by my parents. Just try speaking to him as if he were one of your brothers. I think that could really be good for you. Being able to talk to him as if he is just some passerby on the street, and not a celebrity." I kick off the dresser, and turn to the door. "Come in!"

Harry opens the door slowly, a very quizzical look on his face. "How did you-"

"I heard your footsteps. So, I believe you wanted to speak with the two of us girls?"

"Um, yeah. I did. Hey Ginny. Why didn't you talk during dinner? I was hoping to get to know you." He turns to the girl who looks like a badly-transfigured tomato.

"Why would you want to get to know Ron's sister?" She is keeping her face downward, as if not seeing him will make it easier to talk. I can tell she wants to bolt for the door, so I go and close it, stepping in front. I want to see this play out. Too bad I don't have popcorn.

"I don't want to get to know Ron's sister." I raise my eyebrow at this proclamation. I thought I was right in saying that he liked her. There is no way I could be wrong. "I want to get to know Ginny Weasley." I smirk. Sounds like Harry alright. You can hear the Sirius in him. Like a little drama queen.

"Wait, what? I'm confused. You said you wanted to get to know me, but also said you didn't." She still looks down, a hopeful tone at the back of her throat, mixed with disappointment and confusion.

"Gin, do you mind if I call you Gin?" She shakes her head no. "Gin, there is a difference between the two. You may be his sister, but that doesn't define who you are. You are not 'Ron's sister.' You are Ginny Weasley, with your own likes and dislikes. You have your own interests and hobbies, and you own relationships. When I say I want to get to know Ginny Weasley, it means I want to get to know you because I find you interesting." I stifle a chuckle. For the Boy-Who-Lived, he certainly knows how to use words when he wants. Even I was also moved by that. "Would you please look at me?"

She slowly lifts her head, tears in her eyes. I don't think she was expecting anything like this. I certainly wasn't. It seems this held the same amount as shock factor as if he had barged in here claiming he loved her. He brushes them away with his thumb, and smiles at her. "Gin, if you would be okay with it, would you have me as a friend? I know I want to be yours."

I can practically hear her heart do a simultaneous leap across a place called the Grand Canyon and a plummet from the peak of Everest. "I'd love to be your friend. If you would be okay with it." He simply beams at her, and gives her a hug. "So, Harry, why did you want to speak to Via?"

"Well, I wanted to finish telling her my story. I couldn't do it in front of Mum, Dad, and the others. Gin, I want you to know that Ron said I shouldn't say these things in front of you, as if would break your heart, but I think you deserve to know the truth. As does my new sister. So, here goes nothing."

With that, Harry tells us his full story. I can see her heart break more and more with each truth he lays out, about how he didn't do those things the story tells. I feel heartbroken as well. I also grew up on stories of the great Harry Potter. He is the reason I'm still here today. Those stories were what gave me courage. But I also realize that it was ridiculous to believe those things. No child could do the things that the stories spread. By the end of his story, he is comforting Ginny. She just crawled over to him and began crying profusely. And he accepted it, and began comforting her as if they were a married couple. I feel the beginnings of a bond form. This one is not the fabled soul bond. This one is something more. They are definitely soul mates. It's a shame they won't realize it.

 **A/N: And done. That's the end for this chapter. I know this is kind of a hodgepodge of stories all twisted into a chapter, but I felt like I needed something to make it interesting. I also really wanted a P.O.V from Via, in order to introduce her properly. To get a hint as to her past, and how different she is from others. See you next chapter! Hate will be ignored, criticism welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Danger is Afoot

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, got distracted preparing for my vacation. Gonna be going to Universal Orlando and have some fun at Harry Potter. I'm also dumping using dates for the chapters as their is just not enough information available to get accurate dates, and I don't have the time as of this moment to go through the wiki and determine an accurate timeline. Also changing text that looks like _this_ to simply represent a familiar speaking to their bonded. It will only appear for each of them in their own P.O.V, so no need to feel like you will be getting lost, as long as you remember who's familiar belongs to who. This one is really short for a couple reasons. I'm on vacation so I don't want to spend all of it working, and I plan on ending up the PS arc next chapter so that one is going to be much longer. Not much to enjoy with this one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. For the CoS arc we will really see the story start to deviate from the books and really become its own story. **

**Chapter 11 - Danger is Afoot**

 **(Harry's P.O.V)**

Break has ended unfortunately, but I'm also happy to be back at Hogwarts. I think I managed to get Ginny to not be as awkward around me, as after the night I finished my life story, she was talking to me as if I wasn't a celebrity. I could tell she was still shy, but I guess I can't blame her for that. I was shy myself. Getting to be with my new sister was also one of the greatest moments in my life, and I will always cherish those few memories I could make. Via is certainly an interesting character. A little freaky at times with her weird ability to know what is happening around her, even if it is in a different room. You get used to it, after a while of her saying come in before you even get a chance to announce yourself. I mean, it will always be freaky, but it's more like something you come to expect.

But I'm glad to be getting to see Hermione and Neville. I've felt weird ever since leaving, and each day for the two breaks it's felt like a piece of me has broken. You really could say I'm the true son of James Potter. I love my friends so much, being away from them made me feel sick. What are the odds?

I did end up finding information of Nicolas Flamel, as Aventance said I would, and I learned of the object down that trap door. The Philosopher's Stone. Never would have thought that an object such as that would be in the school. However, I did find a three-headed dog named Fluffy in the school, in the same room, so I guess that is my fault for thinking that something like a stone that can be used to turn you immortal could be in a school full of dangers.

I plop down on the seat, taking up the compartment along with Dreki and Ron. As one big family we all went to King's Cross, taking Arthur's Ford Anglia. It had an undetectable extension charm placed on it so we were able to fit everyone in the car and all of our luggage. Gods I love magic.

"Got some room to spare you three?" Neville pops his head in, glancing at each of us. There is a layer of fear there as if he was scared that something would have changed over break.

"Ah, there's always room to spare when it comes to you, Nev. Now get your butt in here, you're blocking the hallway." Ron yanks him in, revealing a few scowling Ravenclaws. They must not be morning people, and I can't say I blame them. Mornings suck.

They pass by, but one drops by. She had on a green tie, so she must be a Slytherin. "Sorry about them. We had a rough night."

I see everyone hesitate, so I speak up. "Your friends are fine. We can understand. Tell them we hope they will get better with whatever both of your issues are?"

"Sure thing. Enjoy your ride." She walks away, going to find her friends she left.

"Harry, are you crazy? That was a Slytherin!" Ron exclaims, staring at me with a face that looked like I had just killed a puppy in front of him, then danced with its corpse.

"I know it was a Slytherin. Not all of them are bad, mate. You've got to get over your bias. I understand your hate for them. I have plenty of reasons to hate them, for how they treated my mother. But that doesn't mean they are all bad. It's a poor decision to group everyone into one bundle and label them all bad. You've got to realize that a small portion of the group you are marginalizing isn't representative of the whole."

"Bloody hell, give me a lesson on ethics at the same time, why don't you. Fuck, when did you get so good with words?"

"Just now. Now, would you zip it before you scare off Nev? Look at the poor boy, his ears are ripped to shred at your vile and disgusting rhetoric. As well as your potty mouth."

"Would you boys stop fighting? I'm here for five seconds, and yet the only conversation I've heard is you two squabbling like children." Hermione scolds us from the door, a hand on her waist. "Honestly. Was it really that hard to get along without me for only a week?"

"Hermione." I stand up from my seat and give her a squeeze. I feel myself enlighten, and any feeling of sickness I had dissipated into nothing. My friends are here, and we are all together again. "You know us boys, can't do anything without you to stabilize and balance us."

"You are all dependent on me. Except Neville. He could do just fine. You others, not so much." She returns the hug, and I can physically feel her tension leave. She must be the same, someone who loves her friends so much she stresses about their well-being. "So, Harry, tell me all about Via. What is she like?"

"She is amazing. Little scary at times, but I love her. I never would have thought having a sister could be so refreshing, having someone you can talk to in your family that isn't an adult." I recall my short week I had to get to know her, and take just the right words I need. "She is like an enigma. Something that will only come around once a century. But when this enigma appears, you absolutely must cherish it and appreciate it when it is around. She is someone that could appear perfect, but I know she isn't. It's hard to really describe her for who she truly is, but she is someone I love as a sibling."

"She sounds interesting. You better not forget about taking me to meet her. You promised I would be able to. Scoot over, would you? I need a place to sit." I scoot over toward the window, allowing her room to sit down beside me. She rests her head up against me, and we continue on the train ride to the castle like this for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It's been a while since the train ride back, and nothing has really occurred. I'm opening up my mail for the day, and I notice a note from Hagrid.

 _'Arry, it's 'Agrid. I've got somet'ing special for ye to see tonig't. Make sure to bring yer friends if they want to come. Make special care to see if Ron will come. As 'is brother is someone invested in the care for creatures, I t'ink he will take a special love of t'is._

Nothing else is of interest, and I can't seem to find anything that would be something to concern myself with. No news in the Daily Prophet, so I decide Hagrid's note after we have completed our classes for the day.

Nothing interesting happens for the day. We learn _Alohomora_ from Flitwick, a beginning lesson on the Wiggenweld Potion from Snape, we practiced turning mice into snuffboxes from McGonagall, we covered Devil's Snare and Lumos Solem from Sprout, in a sort of joint lesson we learned how to cure werewolf bites from Quirrell and covered the Werewolf Code of Conduct from Binns.

Finally, the day has ended and I can finally get a word with my friends. I run up ahead of the group so that I can stop them from going into their dorm rooms. As soon as they catch up I pull them off to the side away from the different gatherings of people. "Guys, how would you like to come down and see Hagrid with me? He's invited you to come down with me for our lesson. Thought you might enjoy it, especially you, Ron. Said it has to do with your brother Charlie's job."

"Really, he has one? Come on, let's go!" He already starts heading for the door before thinking about it. "Wait, there is more to it?"

"No, but don't you think you should wait for your other friends' responses? Or stop to see how I'm getting you down there without getting into trouble?" I shake my head at him, giving him my best exasperated mom face I can manage. Mum has taught me well.

"Right. So, what about you guys?" Ron stares at the others, anxious to get a move on.

"I'll pass. I don't want to get in trouble." Neville heads up to his room, probably to go sleep. Which is very understandable.

"Sure, I'm down. What about you Hermione?" Dreki taps his foot on the ground.

"Why not? I better not get in trouble though. Else you are dead, Potter." She glares at me, causing me to let out a light chuckle.

"Perfect. I'll go grab my father's cloak. Stay here." I grab the cloak, drape it over their shoulders, and I head on down to Hagrid's.

* * *

I knock on the door, three of my four friends that are currently attending Hogwarts standing behind me invisible to the human eye. Hagrid opens the door, and ushers me inside. He goes to close the door, but I hold it open long enough for them to slip inside. They drop the cloak to the floor.

I pick it up and glance at the window, not trusting people. I put the invisible side facing the window so that any onlookers can't peek into the hut. After all, having a dragon in very much illegal, and I don't think Hagrid wants to get into any more trouble than he already has with the Ministry.

"Alright Hagrid, you said you have a dr-" I begin, but Ron quickly cuts me off with excitement.

"A dragon egg! How did you get one?" He seems to only be asking because of manners, more interested in seeing the egg itself.

"Why, I got it down at the pub. Traded in off some guy." A rattle shakes from the cauldron perched over his fireplace, and he quickly goes over and plucks the egg out from it, bouncing it up and down slightly due to the heat required to hatch a dragon.

"Hagrid, do you know what dragon it is going to be?" Ron is glancing at Hagrid with less anticipation he initially showed, and more like he was disappointed.

"Of course! It's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" He proudly exclaims. Now, if there is one person to say they are like someone, it's Hagrid being similar to Newt Scamander.

"I think you were scammed then. This isn't a Ridgeback egg. It's a fake, an egg that doesn't exist. This is supposed to be a Elder egg, but those dragons don't exist. Not anymore, at least."

"W'at?"

"It's a fake egg. It isn-" He gets cut off by the egg hatching. It cracks once, and again. Soon a golden dragon, with four legs, two slimy wings with scales covering each inch of the wing. It's head is shaped like that of a snout, and has four tiny juts of ivory sticking out of the peak of its head. It turns to Ron, and begins smiling. "So, it's not fake. Hagrid, how?"

"I don't understand. The man at the pub said it was a Ridgeback. Not a t'ing of legend."

"Guys, what is going on? What is it?" I give up trying to piece together what they are saying, and just outright ask them. I can tell that both Dreki and Hermione have no clue what is happening either.

"Harry, this here is an Asgardian Elder. A dragon that can only be hatched in the presence of the next heir to the line of Arthur Pendragon. So, someone here is a person out of legend."

Dreki speaks up after pulling out of his initial shock. "It's Ron. I remember the story now, and the dragon has always smiled at the next in line. This little fellow here is yours Ron."

 **(Ron's P.O.V)**

 **The boy is telling the truth, Ronald. I am yours. May I be the first to welcome you to the ancient bloodline my kind has so faithfully served these past many centuries. I case you are wondering about why you, just think to your brother, Charles. Not many have such a knack for raising dragons, and the Weasley's have always been talented with them. It's a shame the name was dropped. I quite liked the name. I thought it brought character to the world.**

"Who is talking? Is it you?" I stare down at the golden dragon slowly making its way over toward me. No fucking way this Elder belongs to me. I'm not special like my brothers or sister. I'm the last of the boys. I don't break curses like Bill. I don't do pranks like Fred and George. I'm not the first girl of the family like Ginny. And I'm certainly not a dragon tamer like Charlie. I'm just Ron.

"Ron, try speaking only in your head. Your familiar will hear you." Harry quickly says, only pausing to tell me that after looking at the baby dragon.

"Um, sure thing." I look at the lizard on the table, and do as Harry suggested. " _So, who are you?"_

 _ **I am your familiar. I require a name, Lordship.**_

" _I'm not a lord. I'm just Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley."_

 _ **You are named after a Knight of the Round Table. The court of King Arthur, the most famous and prosperous Pendragon to date. It is no coincidence that your father, Arthur, chose your names as such. You are, as of this day, Lord Pendragon. However, if you so wish, you can maintain the Weasley name but you would still be the Lord of the Pendragon family. But that shall be dealt with at a later date with your friend Harry. I still require a name.**_

" _Right. How does Balder work?"_

 _ **Very well, that shall be my name. I'm impressed you knew my sex. Not many are good at telling the difference.**_

" _Well, since you apparently know so much, you should know I spend a lot of time with my brother Charlie when we visit."_

"It would seem I am the new Lord Pendragon." I pronounce to the group. I'm smiling broadly at everyone around the table. Seems I've finally made something for myself.

"Hagrid, did the person who give you the egg ask about any of your other creatures?" Hermione speaks up for the first time since arriving.

"Why of course,'e wanted to know if I could take care of a dragon! I told 'im about Fluffy, who I'm most proud of for raisin'. I kept t'e occamys secret for ye 'Arry. Anyways, I told t'e fella t'at the secret to raising any creature is to know 'ow to calm em. Take Fluffy, for example. A little bit a music puts him right to sleep!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which I almost forgot my little guy." Harry walks over, grabs an insect out of a little cup on top of a table, and sticks his hand into a round object. He removes his hand, and out comes with an occamys. "Hey there cutie. Don't hate me for getting into a hurry to see what Hagrid had to show us. You're still my favorite creature." He scratches the little creature under the chin, and I swear I hear it purr like a cat. He stops to take a quick glance at all of us before turning back. It was subtle, but it was there. That little look was enough to tell us that we are going to check the third floor tomorrow. A lot is definitely happening. It's only a manner of seeing just how bad it is.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Philosopher's Stone

**A/N: I live. Sorry for taking so long to get to work on this one, fell into a slump in which I couldn't find the motivation to get to work on this chapter, and I had needed a break to play some video games. Really I just needed a break to remind myself of who I was, and that I have to always do that lest I become someone that is the culmination of everything I stand against. So, after a long period of having nothing, I am back and ready to get typing! Hope you enjoy this one, it's going to be a long one.**

 **Chapter 12 – The Philosopher's Stone**

 **(Harry's P.O.V)**

 _ **Harry, you must wake now. You're going to be busy today.**_

" _Five more minutes."_

 _ **Get your arse out of bed. You don't want the stone to be stolen, do you?**_

" _I hate you. Can't you just for once be on my side and give me a break? All this 'hero-ing' is messing up my sleep schedule."_ I attempt to get out of bed, but I end up falling flat on my face, landing with a thud on the cold, hard floor. As I said, my sleep schedule is officially buggered. _"I blame you for this."_

 _ **You can blame me, but it wouldn't be fair to. I guess I should tell you that it is already eleven. You've slept almost all of your morning away.**_

" _What?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"_

 _ **I tried. I succeeded. You had an entire conversation with me. Then, as I was leaving your mind to attend to my own business, you passed out. Again. If you don't stay awake this time, I'm going to be giving you a little motivation to get your arse in gear. And as a fair warning, it's going to hurt, and you'll be in need of some new trousers.**_

" _Alright, I'm getting up, calm your britches. Is there a way I can give my schedule a quick little reset? I would like to sleep like a normal human being."_

 _ **Lucky for you, how you sleep is quite typical of people your age. So you are sleeping like a regular person.**_

" _Is everything an argument with you?"_

 _ **Absolutely not. I do not gain satisfaction by being a nuisance. I just like to watch you get more and more frustrated having to put up with me.**_

" _So you do like being a nuisance. If you were here, I would give you a really tight hug. Totally not around your neck."_

 _ **And I would burn a whole through your face. Two can play this game.**_

" _Stubborn bird. I do appreciate you. But I would appreciate you even more if you could stop being such a pain and be a little more helpful. Like, give me a pizza. That would very easily put you in a solid place in my heart."_

 _ **If you want help, just ask.**_

In a puff of smoke, a beautifully cooked pizza with golden cheese, perfectly browned sausage, and steaming pepperoni appears on my bed.

 _ **You are welcome.**_

" _And what do you know, I will never threaten to hurt you again. Keep bringing me food like this, and I will love you forever."_

 _ **Technically, you don't have 'forever.' But I do appreciate the sentiment. It's been too long since I've heard that, and it helps coming from the one I'm bonded to until you die.**_

" _Mate, you're ruining the mood with your talk of my inevitable demise."_

 _ **It's what I do. I won't sugar-coat it. I'll give it to you straight, and leave you to choose what to do with the information.**_

Just then, Draco barged into my room, fury painted across his stern face. He grabbed my arm, and hauled me off the floor. "Get up. You've got a game to win today, and then we've got to work on saving the school. Stop being lazy. The game is going to start in an hour." Before I had a chance to respond, he stalked out of the room, possibly to go find Ron.

"Well then. That just happened." I mumble to myself, stumbling over to the dresser.

 _ **Sorry to tell you, but everyone has been annoyed with you today. You shouldn't have spent so much time dreading today last night. Maybe then you would have gotten up earlier. The girl is particularly pissed. She missed getting to eat with her best friend.**_

" _Piss off."_ I pull my jersey up over my sweater, and pull my pants over my long-johns. I run to the lavatory and splash some freezing water on my face, allowing the shock to give me a quick head start on waking.

I groggily stumble my way back to my room, and scarf down a couple slices of the still-steaming pizza on my bed. I do some jumping jacks and push-ups to get my blood flowing, and then head down the stairs with the pizza, intending to give some to my friends.

I spot them in a corner, talking amongst themselves, clearing not noticing me entering the room. I walk over, wiping the remnants of sleep from my face before speaking up. "Anyone want some pizza? I have some extra."

Hermione whips around, glaring at me. She stomps over and slaps me. Fair. But then she took the pizza from me, and walked back to her seat.

"Alright, that was fair. Sorry I slept so late, I had a bugger of a night. Too much thinking." I scratch the back of my head, hoping that I can defuse the tension. I can feel all the stares of too interested people on our group, and I wish I could put up a curtain. _"Wait, Aventance, is there a spell for putting up a curtain? There is way too many eyes on us right now, and I am feeling really uncomfortable from it."_

 _ **There is, but right now you have more pressing matters. Such as getting down the pitch and discussing strategy with your team. Or have your forgotten?**_

"Well look, I've got to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Need to get ready for the big game. Enjoy the pizza mates." I leave them eating the pizza, some giving me glances as to why I had a still hot pizza with me, but some, Ron, were too busy appreciating the cheesy goodness.

I walk the solemn halls alone, collecting my thoughts and pumping motivation into my system, getting myself ready to really do amazing and get the cup for our house. I can only imagine the other houses faces when the brand new house comes in with the win. Maybe then the others will take our house as seriously as the others. I know that people look at our house with a lot of scepticism, since we were only introduced just this year, and took away from what everyone was already familiar with, having only four houses instead of the current five.

I just wonder what are team is considering for a strategy. I know that Oliver is taking this extremely seriously, as are Fred and George. Katie is not as serious, but is still working hard. Then the other two, both of whom I have yet to learn their names, are good but would rather be anywhere else. They'll try hard, of course, but will try less the further ahead we get. I hate those people.

I enter the Grand Staircase, and begin making my way down, navigating the constantly moving stairs. I wonder if my friends will show, since a lot of them are mad at me for not showing for breakfast. It seems to be a really ridiculous thing to be upset about, but I can't force them to love me. I just hope Hermione forgives me. I don't want her to feel as mad as she is now. Is it an overreaction on her part. Maybe. But I did end up abandoning her during lunch, and she is always the most comfortable when she is around me. So maybe that was why she was so upset. I'll make it up to her. Somehow.

I walk down the hallway, and I keep my thoughts flowing. I think about Via back home. I know that she will be happy with Mum and Dad. And Uncle Moony and Padfoot as well. With how tight a hug she gave them when I first met her, there is no way that she could not love them. I just wonder how she is doing. I'll have to write her some point soon. I miss her.

I walk out of the castle, and I wrap my arms tightly around my body. I'm glad I wore a sweater coming out here. It was really chilly this morning. I continue my walk down. I let my mind wander, and it ends up on Ginny. Of course. As if this doesn't happen every night. I try to push her out, because I already know how I feel about her, but my head won't abandon the thought. So I let it play. I think of her hair that moves and glows like fire, the eyes that reflect an intensity that isn't usually found in someone of her age. She certainly is cute.

I enter the Emrys tent, to see my team waiting. "Sorry I didn't get up earlier, I had little sleep last night. I was thinking of the match, and how to win." It wasn't a lie. I had been thinking of the match. But more of that time was spent thinking how I would handle getting the stone.

"It's fine, the lead we have is going to give us an advantage in this game through points." Oliver says absently, not bothering to look up from the table with our strategy laid out on it. "Alright, most of us here are familiar with how the game works for the final match, but for the newcomer and for the fact that our house caused us to have to rework the rules, I'll tell you how this will work. Each house will be competing in this final match of the season. The house with the lowest amount of points will go twice, giving them an opportunity to catch up and possibly get fourth place, or move up higher depending on what the scores are. Harry, you've really set us a good mark. Don't mess this up for us, alright? When we win will determine if our spot is guaranteed or not. Harry, don't grab the snitch until we are at least fifty points ahead, got it? We'll need that lead in order to get the most points out of it to make certain that no one can catch up." He looks over to see that I acknowledged his comment. Then he moved on to the team strategy.

"Alright, beaters. Let's use the bats to help move the quaffle around to our chasers. That way it will keep moving and we can quickly get that lead, so that we can end this game. Try to distract the enemy keeper by tossing the bludger at them, causing them to think it's the quaffle. Distraction may be our best bet against the Ravenclaws. Chasers, really focus on getting the ball. Maybe distract the others through a race or something around the enemy. I spoke to Angelina about this, and she observed through the way the Ravenclaws play is highly dictated beforehand. So try to be unpredictable. Katie,

I'm going to rely on you. You two, do what you do best. Fred, George. Cause some chaos. But don't be predictable. Harry, keep an eye out. I'll stop the balls from coming into the goal."

* * *

All I can hear are shouts. My blood is pumping. Wood taps me on the shoulder, signalling that we are about to go out and compete in the biggest game of the season. I mount my broom, and wait for the wall to fade, and for the sun to start blaring down on us. I steady my breathing. I clear my head of nothing but the game and the strategy. Four more seconds. I glance ahead. The wall vanishes, and we are released out onto the field. We do the customary swing around the pitch, and all gather in a half-circle above the box, with myself above my team. I face the enemy, and stare at the Ravenclaw seeker, a girl named Cho Chang. She's someone that I don't know, but from how I've played her before that she tends to be very analytical, and has shown skill in having a tiny hint as to where the ball would move next. Which is really annoying.

Madam Hooch reminds us of the rules, releases the snitch, then the bludgers, and tosses up the quaffle, signalling the beginning of the match. Instantly, Katie swoops into action and grabs the ball, zooming off towards the enemy hoops. Lee Jordan begins his commentating of the match itself, still somehow dragging Angelina into the commentary despite the fact she isn't on our team, let along in our house.

Katie scores, giving us ten points early on. I keep glancing throughout the sky, trying to spy the snitch. The enemy team loses the ball due to George sending it flying out of their hand and into one of our chasers. Fred bats a bludger to one of the goals, and causes the Ravenclaw keeper to go after it, allowing us plenty of room to score another ten points. Only thirty more till I can catch the snitch.

Ravenclaw gets a shot off on us, causing us to only be ahead by ten once more. I glance to Oliver, and see that he is cursing himself out for letting it go through. Katie has the ball once more, and takes a dive, skimming along the grass before quickly pulling up and tossing the ball at an angle that wouldn't have a chance for the team to be prepared for. We're back to our twenty lead. Ravenclaw tries to get another shot off, but the ball is intercepted by one of our chasers. She steals Fred's bat, and fakes out the keeper to go to a different one, before quickly scoring. She tosses it back to Fred, who looks a mix of disappointed and jealous. Thirty ahead now.

Ravenclaw takes the ball and gets it trading between their chasers. It moves in perfect synchronization, never landing on the same person for more than a second, and following no pattern that would enable for a quick steal. They end up scoring, and the ball moves back to us. Only twenty. I keep my eye on the field, trying to eye the snitch. I turn back to see a bludger heading for my face, and I toss myself into a spin, dipping underneath as the ball just reaches where my head had been a second ago.

Katie runs the ball through the goal, quickly diverting her path back towards our goal, ready to intercept any ball coming at ours. Fred bats a ball towards the Ravenclaws, hitting the quaffle out of the air, giving it to one of our chasers. I spot the snitch flying beside Oliver, and quickly divert my gaze. No reason to give the Ravenclaw seeker any reason to believe I've found the snitch. I look just in time to see us score another goal. Only ten points now and I can start chasing after it. Now I'm balancing between monitoring where our ball is, and keeping an eye on the snitch flying around the pitch. I notice it come close to Cho, but then quickly move away again.

Oliver calls over Fred and George, and soon the twins are flying off in separate directions, tagging each bludger and sending them flying in the direction of the goal, intending on distracting the enemy keeper. Unfortunately, they seemed to have learned from the last time, and they didn't keep worrying about them. The only times they would move is in when one of the twins accidentally hit it too close, or if the bludger decided on trying to attack them.

I notice the quaffle flying toward my face, so I quickly alternate my stance so that the ball bounces off of my broom and into Katie's hands. She dodges through the oncoming team, and she gets the ball through the goal with only a centimetre between the ball and the keeper. I quickly scan the pitch, and see my goal. The little ball of gold that can end the game and secure us a victory and the Quidditch Cup.

I blast off in that direction, and the enemy seeker follows, realizing I have spotted the snitch. I duck under an incoming chaser, and dive down to the floor of the pitch. The ball is racing down among the grass, essentially touching the floor. I can feel the wind rushing through my hair, and blocking out my sound. All I feel is the moment. I can feel the other seeker catching my draft, so I start manoeuvring in a way that will not enable him to catch up. This isn't something I can risk, I need to catch this snitch while I have the chance. Oliver is counting on me.

I spin so that I am flying upside down, and pushing up and down so that I can start catching up without banging my head off the ground and losing my balance and my broom. I catch up. Just as my hand clasps itself around the snitch, an announcement was made. "Another ten points to Ravenclaw!". I spin myself upright, and proceed to fall off due to blood rushing out of my head and back to the rest of my body.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Emrys wins!" Lee Jordan shouts for all to hear, signalling our victory. But to us it was a loss. Because now we don't have a secure victory, and can lose the tournament because of my mistake. I sit upright, and let the snitch fly by my side. It's my third one I've caught this year, and yet it still feels like a huge loss. My team still comes over and congratulates me, despite the fact that we all know that our team is danger now of losing that top spot.

I sit down in the section dedicated to players, and watch the rest of the four games unfold. First after us are Slytherin and Gryffindor, and sure enough Lee starts stating his admiration of Angelina during the duration of the game, each one preceding a bellowing Professor McGonagall yelling at him for not following proper commentating procedures. But everyone knows it's just a show. She loves that he makes the games even more interesting by adding his own insights, but she would also appreciate if he would stop flirting with Angelina. Slytherin wins, scoring enough to take our spot. But Hufflepuff still has yet to compete, and can take over Ravenclaw's position.

We have a fifteen minute break in between matches, giving Gryffindor a chance to rest and come up with a new strategy in order to compete against their new opponent. I talk to the twins during this free period, discussing the best teams. Pride of Portree are the best. Easily. They say the Chudley Cannons are better, but what do they know.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fly out onto the pitch, and get themselves ready for another match. They begin, and I watch Gryffindor take the offensive pretty quickly, hoping to take fourth from Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff takes the defensive, trying to counteract Gryffindor. I watch intrigued seeing as how Hufflepuff, the mellowest house when it comes to Quidditch, really be fierce with their playing. I notice the seeker for the badgers, a man named Cedric Diggory, seem to be trying to find the snitch as quickly as possible. No one has scored, so if he manages to end this quickly than there is no chance that Gryffindor can catch up and take their place.

The snitch in plays flies past my face, and there is Cedric in hot pursuit like a golden retriever chasing after a rabbit. The Hufflepuff golden boy catches the snitch, and comes to an easy landing on the ground, where many of his friends come running up from the stands to congratulate him on his victory. I walk down onto the field with the rest of my team and the other houses, as the winner of the cup will be announced shortly, after the new scores are added together.

I scan the crowd, noticing Hermione quickly avert her gaze and pretending that she had been talking to Neville the entire time. I look down at the floor, not bothering to look to my friends while waiting. I feel a swell of pain, raising up through my chest out of my mouth. I gasp, not maintaining the control over my emotions I thought I had. I glance around me, checking to see if anyone had noticed my audible gasp. Thankfully everyone was talking too loudly for me to be heard.

"Your attention please! Your attention please! We have the results of this year's Inter-House Quidditch Cup!" Everyone quiets down at the sound of McGonagall's voice, made louder by a Amplifying Charm.

"In last place, with 127 points, is Gryffindor!" People respectfully gave applause, even though that was pretty terrible. "In fourth place, with 162 points, is Hufflepuff!" Again, more applause. "In third place, with 201 points, is Ravenclaw!" The applause begins to grow progressively louder as we approach the top spots. "In second place, with 243 points, is Emrys!" Around the pitch, I hear massive swellings in the amount of people giving their all in clapping. I look down, defeated. We were so close. "And in first place, with 245 points, is Slytherin!" The pitch reverberates with applause, but with noticeably lower enthusiasm.

I sneak into the back of the crowd, and leave the pitch before the other students are able to leave. I drop my broom of, and head back to the dorm room, quickly chucking off my jersey and pants, changing into a pair of jeans since we are not required to dress to code for this day. I fix my hair, and sit down at my desk with a piece of parchment.

'Dear Via, I'm sorry I didn't write much between now and Christmas break. School got in the way, and I didn't really get any chance to do sit down and write. I don't expect you to forgive me, as I don't deserve it. I hope you've had a good time at home. I'm going to assume you have, as you fit in instantly as soon as you entered through the doors, and you have an amazing relationship with those that raised me.

I'm going to try to catch you up on everything that has happened recently. You remember how I told you about Aventance? Well, Ron got his own familiar. It's called an Asgardian Elder, and he named it Balder. This caused him to become the new Lord Pendragon. I learned of how someone is going to try to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I'm going to try to stop it from being taken tonight. I slept through most of today, and something happened to cause them to be upset with me. I caught the snitch in the final games of the season, but I couldn't win the tournament. It was a difference of two points.

That honestly caused me to really hate myself. I was so close. So bloody close. And I buggered it. I know the team is disappointed in me. If only I had caught the snitch one second before they had scored, the tournament would have been won. I was so close, and I messed up. I can't help but feel like everyone hates me.

But I'll be fine. I don't want you to be worrying about me. I can't wait for the year to end. I need a vacation. I know this letter is really brief, but supper is about to start and I'll need to save all my energy. Don't get into trouble while I'm not there. Love, Harry.'

I set down my quill, and fix myself up one last time before I head downstairs. I here a knocking at the window, and I see Ron's familiar clicking against the window. I set down all my stuff and walk over. Unlatching the window, I open it and Balder instantly zips in and lands on my head, his four paws already developing wicked scythes for claws. Need to tell Ron to fix that.

" _Aventance, I don't know what to do. It's claws are digging into my scalp."_

 _ **Hold on. I'll fix this.**_

Suddenly, in a burst of fire, Aventance shows up, startling the little dragon and causing it to fall. I catch it in my hand, and let it get it's balance. It bites my thumb, and then flies back out of the window. Shaking my head in disbelief, I walk over and comb back Aventance's feathers. "Our life is complicated, huh?"

 _ **Indeed. I've got some more business to attend, and you've got food waiting for you.**_

In a burst of silver light, he disappears from the room, leaving me along once again. I latch the window, re-comb my hair AGAIN, and then I walk down to eat. I catch up to the group, but I decide not to announce myself.

"Where is he? I'm getting worried about him." Neville asks, and I see him wringing his hands. "Do you really think he would walk ahead?"

"After this morning, probably." Dreki states, his thoughts manifesting themselves in the form of words. "He look rather hurt how you acted, 'Mione."

"Well. He didn't eat. And I had something really important to tell him, but he wasn't there." She huffs, thinking her reasons were completely obvious.

"If it was so important, then why didn't you tell one of us? We could have done just as well as he with listening, you know." Ron huffs at her. Clearly he took that personally.

"Maybe, but he already knows some things about me that would help him understand. And I'm a lot more comfortable with him than you guys. No offence, but that's just how it is."

"It's alright. I hope you found a way to deal with it." Neville smiles at her. I can't help but smile as well, because I appreciate his kindness.

But I'm also acutely aware of what she said. She needed me. And I wasn't there. I make a mental note to ask her after today is over with. Maybe it will still be as important then as it was this morning. We enter the hall, and instead of eating with the others, I decide to eat where Dreki used to before he started eating with us. I grab a plate, fill it with a chicken breast with mashed potatoes drizzled with brown gravy, and grab an apple to go with.

I sit down, scarfing down my meal quickly, and head back up with my apple. I know it's going to annoy them more, but I need to make sure that we are going to have everything we need. Have supplies ready to go down by the time they come back up. Realizing how much time we have left, I decide to explore the common room for a little. I've never really done anything in this space, as I've always gone to my room.

I decide to walk around clockwise around the room, getting to truly understand the area I'm living in. Many of the walls are hidden by bookcases and books aplenty. But you have neat decorations placed in front of each window, such as a bust of Merlin, a painting depicting the building of Hogwarts, each of the founders placing and building the walls at the same time, wands held aloft as bricks are seen being laid out. On the right of the door is a framed sword. According to the label beneath, this was the sword initially used to induct him into the Knights of the Round Table, as Excalibur hadn't been found yet. And the last remaining stand is empty. According to the sign, it was supposed to be his famed hat, but it was being held in the Headmaster's office because they had no way of determining who went to what house.

I go back to the painting, and I notice a weird etch in the frame. I shrug my shoulders, having no idea as to what it means. I pick up a random book off the shelf, and start doing some light reading while waiting for them to get back.

* * *

Half and hour later, my friends enter the common room. I wave at them, and beckon them to walk over. "How soon until the next person walks in?" I ask them, because I need to know if I can say what I need right now, or if it will have to be taken upstairs.

"About ten minutes." Dreki crosses his arms, taking a step back to examine us.

"Alright. Well, how soon can we get downstairs? We can pretend that we left something in the Great Hall."

"Actually, I can't. I'm going to be busy for a time. I can't fail these exams." Neville shuffles on his feet, feeling awkward. I can't help but feel the same. We had already talked about this last night, and everyone said they would be able to help.

"Couldn't you study all of tomorrow? The tests aren't until two days time."

"Well, I mean yeah. But I can't afford to miss it. I know I said I'd help, but I can't make it. These tests are more important to me than this stone. If it's just Snape, then what is he going to do? Make his classes even more insufferable for those in future generations?" He waves bye towards me, departing from the room up the stairs.

"Ron? What about you? Are you still in?" I ask. Just great.

"Harry, if you were there in the morning, and had bothered to sit with us, then you would know I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." And with that he leaves as well, heading to his own room.

"Dreki?"

"I'm sorry mate, but I haven't got the time. I need to study, and catch up on homework. You know I missed a day." He bothers a sad smile, and walks upstairs to his own room.

"And you? Are you able to come, Hermione?" At this point I'm barely managing my disappointment, a lacklustre smile plastered across my face haphazardly.

"We need to talk first before I'll even consider helping you." She crosses her arms, not leaving any chance for her to budge.

"Alright. Where do you want to hold this talk? Down here, or in your or my room?" I scratch out that mental note I made myself. I guess I'm having this conversation now.

"My room." She grabs my wrist and drags me up the stairs towards the girls' dorms. I look back at the archway that surrounds the entrance to the stairway. I thought there was an enchantment that prevented boys from coming up here, as was vice versa for the boy's stairway.

She pulls me down the same distance it takes to reach my own room, and chucks me in before entering herself. Her room is a brilliant shade of lavender, with white cascading irregularly through the wallpaper. Many swirls accompany the walls, and intermixed with that is golden leaves strewn about the silver lines, forming a beautiful image of what can be imagined as a plant with qualities of a vine, and a tree during autumn. Her four-poster bed has the same drapes as mine, except the colours are inverted.

Over at her work area is a mess. Not in the literal sense of the word, but closer to that of many clutter items are around the desk. She has a wall of books against the back, an open one laying flat, and another open one sitting up straight. On the floor are more books. She has a mug of pencils and quills sitting on the one open area available, and a picture of her smiling family, all together.

On top of her dresser is a vial of perfume, some deodorant, and a little box meant to store a ring and a necklace. What appears to be her journal is also resting out on top, decorated with images of the wizarding world. Above the dresser is a mirror, and attached to it is a checklist.

She grabs her journal and plops down on the bed with a sigh. She looks over at me and doesn't say a word. I give her a bewildered look, and she returns with an exasperated look. I shrug my shoulders, not understanding what I'm supposed to be do, and she pats the spot beside her bed. I struggle to move over, and uncertainly sit down beside her.

A house-elf apparates in the room, and addresses Hermione. "Ms. Granger, boys are not allowed in this section of the dorm. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to escort Mr. Potter here outside and back to the common room."

"But he passed the gate! Shouldn't that be a good indicator of his motives?" She speaks to the elf as if she has spoken with him before. Or is it a her? I can't tell. I've never really met too many house-elves to tell the difference.

"I suppose that could be. But rules are rules."

"Please? Could you overlook this one infraction just this once? What I need to tell him is extremely important and I can't keep moving without talking about it." She begins pleading with the elf, who is already beginning to relent.

"I do believe I saw nothing. Have a wonderful day, Ms. Granger, as to you as well, Mr. Potter." He winks, and then disapparates out of her room.

"Sorry about that. He is a stickler to the rules. Harry, you really upset me this morning. I was in a desperate need to speak with you, but you weren't there. And so I went the day without anyone to talk about my issue with because you kept avoiding me. I would have forgiven you easier if you had at least walked back to the school with me after the matches. But you didn't.

"I waited to see if I could catch you before we headed down to supper, but you never came down. I didn't see you in the Great Hall. And when I come back up I see that only then have you left your room, for who knows how long. And now you expect me to pretend that didn't happen? I'm not just going to treat me like that. You're my best friend, and the only close friend I've ever had that I felt I could talk to. But then you went and abandoned me to my thoughts. That hurt. You know understand how badly that hurt me?"

She stops talking, and soon silence consumes the room, as I'm left to dwell at what she had said. I guess I hadn't really thought about it. All I had been thinking of was how badly it hurt that she slapped me, when I had tried to apologize. And how badly that left everyone else in the group about how I had not shown. But she didn't even try to hear me out. I even brought pizza. I shouldn't be the one to be entirely blamed.

I try to blurt out an excuse, but I feel a well of magic plug my throat, preventing me from saying it. I try again, and it doesn't work. Bloody hell, what is happening to me? "Hermione?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Yeah?"

I try to blurt out a different excuse, and again that well of magic plugs my throat. All I can hear in my head is more mature thoughts than I should be having at this age. All sense of that childish reasoning abandons me, and I'm left with the reality of the situation. I hurt her because of my own selfishness, and that created a rift in our relationship. So it was my decision to try to bridge the gap, or to turn around and not look back by walking out. And there is no way in hell I'm leaving my best friend.

"I'm sorry. For all of today. From the not waking up on time in order to hear your concern, and from avoiding you and the others all day. That wasn't the right thing to do. But I ask that you understand my reasoning for my actions. I know, no matter how many excuses I give, it doesn't mean I'm deserving of forgiveness. That was one lesson my mum drilled into my head. But as my best friend, you deserve to know why I acted the way I did.

"I had hurt me deeply when you slapped me this morning, when I had tried to apologize for oversleeping. I had thought that you didn't want to be my friend any more. Mum has a famous temper in the house, and when she is angry I give her time to process her thoughts. Because if she hasn't calmed down and I try talking to her, all it does it escalate the situation more than it needs to. So I had wanted to give you space so you could deal with your emotions that had been clearly flaring up at the time. And when I was ready to talk to you again, I wasn't sure if the others wanted to see me either. So I gave everyone their space, but clearly that wasn't the right thing to do. I'm sorry for making you go through whatever it is that was bothering you all day without anyone." I look at her, showing her that I truly mean what I said. I am sorry for my actions.

I hear her try to speak, but all of a sudden she chokes back on it. Then she chokes again. And again. Then she relents to the same force that afflicted me. "I'm sorry about slapping you. I guess you're right. I had needed time to cool down. It wasn't mature of me. Can we just put this behind us?"

I grab her hand, and give a squeeze. "Of course. But, I think there is something we need to clear up."

"Like what?"

"Do you still need to talk about this morning?"

She chuckles to herself, and pulls me into a hug. "This is why you're my best friend." She sighs, and begins telling me about her nightmare. "So, in it I couldn't see anything. It was so dark that nothing would show. I think I was in the Forbidden Forest, because I recognized the large trees through the faint moonlight breaching the top layer of the trees. And all I can feel is pain. It feels like my bones were breaking under immense pressure. It felt like daggers were sinking into my skin, ripping and tearing at myself. And my head. I felt like everything became so much more into focus, like someone put a triple magnifier on every one of my senses. I had such a clarity that is was overwhelming. Everything just... became more real than it had ever been." She chokes down a sob, but it breaches the surface and consumes her. I pull her into my arms to comfort her, and she convulses with heavy sobs.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. It was just a bad dream, that's all. It's just a bad dream." I rub her back, and murmur soothing words into her ear, attempting to calm her down.

"It was more than that, Harry. It was so much more than just a bad dream. I've had nightmares before, and this was not that. It felt all so real. Too real for something that was simply a projection of my head. I woke up this morning with portions of my skin being heavily irritated and bruised. Do you want to see what I mean?"

"Um, sure. I don't see how they could be as bad as you said they are."

She lifts up her shirt some, and on her abdomen there is indeed heavily irritated and bruised skin, but no marks. She pulls her shirt back down, and pulls off one shoulder to show yet more irritated skin. "Bad, isn't it?" She pulls her shirt back up over her shoulder.

"Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. I didn't know how I would explain it. So I've just let it exist and pretended nothing happened." Her voice breaks, and I grab her hand to steady her. She glances at me, and smiles. "Thanks for listening. But we better get going. Go grab your cloak. I need to gather things that will be important." She shoves me off the bed playfully, and I laugh along side her.

"Just you wait. I'm going to get you back one of these days."

As I leave her room, she calls back. "I'm sure you will!"

* * *

We crack open the door to where Fluffy is, and lightly close it behind us. We dump the cloak, and I fold it and put it back into my pocket. There is a harp sitting there by itself playing music.

"What is with the harp?" Hermione whispers to me as we creep further into the room.

"It's meant to calm Fluffy. Although it really isn't necessary. Maybe it's just me, but all you have to do is state your intent and he will become a puppy. I've done it before." I move over to Fluffy's paw, which is covering the trap door we need to use to get down to the actual vault. I try to shove it off the side, but it won't budge.

I glance over at Hermione. "A little help here, please?" I turn back before I can see her answer, and soon she is by the paw. We give it a shove, and soon the trapdoor is uncovered. I undo the latch, and lift it up. "Alright, as soon as we jump there will be many trials for us to face. But we can't let ourselves lose our minds. We need to focus, and remain calm. Who knows what kinds of trials there are down there waiting for someone to enter their trap."

"You're stalling." She smirks as I struggle to keep talking. Bloody hell, was I that obvious?

"Am not! If you think I'm stalling, how come you haven't jumped yet?" I demand of her.

"I haven't jumped because I need to ensure that you don't bail."

"It was my idea! Why would I bail?" Against my shoulder, I hear a gut-wrenching growl, and feel the hot breath of Fluffy waking up beside me. I push Hermione behind me, and stick out my right hand to the dog.

"Easy there Fluffy… we mean you no harm… nor do we want to steal the stone. In fact, we want to protect it. May we have permission to jump down and protect the thing you guard?"

In response, one of her heads rips off the trapdoor from it's hinges, and the one facing me growls in response. I'll take that as a maybe.

"Okay… you don't remember me. I'm Harry, remember? The boy who came and comforted the other boy that had came in here before I had? The one that was crying? That is my friend. Just like this is my friend behind me, and you are my friend as well… The person who made you fall asleep, the one who put that harp there? He isn't a friend. He intends on stealing the stone you have worked so hard to protect. We want to help you protect your treasure. May we have permission?" I remind myself to breathe, and take a couple breaths to steady my heart.

This time, instead of growling, she just glares at me and Hermione, obviously doubting my intentions.

 _ **Pet the dog, Harry. Trust me.**_

Holding out my hand, I begin to slowly approach the dog. "Harry, what are you doing? You're going to get your hand ripped off!" Hermione urgently whispers behind me, but I know what I'm doing. I trust my familiar. I can feel the hot air as it steams out of Fluffy's nose into the crisp air of the night. I stop in more than enough room for Fluffy to eat my clean, without having to move an inch. I place my hand on the dog's nose, and I feel my ring, long lying dormant… still lie dormant. So much for that theory.

But Fluffy stills calms down, and just as I had told Hermione a little after we walked into the room, she became a puppy. She rolled over onto her back, and her three heads all stuck out their tongues simultaneously. She began panting, and started inching closer to me, so that I may scratch her chins.

"Told you Fluffy is a big puppy," I say as I scratch the underside of one of her heads. "You just have to give it a little time."

"I don't care if you've done this before, that was not a risk worth taking. You could have been eaten!" She punches my shoulder, and gives me a look I have seen too often from my mother.

"Yeah, but now we have a friend and safe passage. Ladies first." I wave to the door. "Or we can go together because both of us don't really want to go down."

"Together." We both walk over to the hole, and interlocking fingers, we jump down.

We fall and fall and fall. After what seems like forever, we land in a dark room with a soft but firm cushion, with light arising from beneath us. I begin to feel something crawling over my skin, pulling tighter against my limbs, pinning me to where I sit. I flick my wand out from it's holder, and cast _Lumos_.

All around me, I see a very plant-like thing around me, it's own limbs slithering towards myself and Hermione, who is also being held captive by the plant. "Hermione, what is this plant? You're the one who pays attention in that class."

"It's the Devil's Snare! Just relax, and you will be free from it's grasp." She sighs heavily, I notice her body slack, and soon she is falling through the plant. I do the same thing she does, releasing every worry I have and allowing myself to live, and I find myself sitting on the floor beside Hermione. "Good job working under pressure."

She extends an arm, and I grab it to help myself up. "Thanks. We better get moving, don't know what else there could be ahead of us."

We walk through the door, and find ourselves faced with a broom, a collection of flying keys, and a locked door. I scan the crowd, and find a key that has a broken wing. I hop on the broom, and quickly grab it and land, which reset the keys. The only one to be left was the key I am holding. I insert it into the door, and myself and Hermione enter the next chamber.

The entire room is full of giant chess pieces. There are many broken on the sides of the board. Obviously Snape had already been here. Hermione speaks up. "Is this wizard's chess? What are we supposed to do. There are pieces missing."

I look across at the mayhem. So, we're supposed to play chess? Then why have a floor to the sides, if we are supposed to play the game. It doesn't make sense. If they had truly designed it to work with resetting, then why not have a pit that could have them fall down into. "We don't play. We walk around." And with that, I drag her with me as I step out onto the sides.

Nothing happens to us. I silently cheer, as I was only guessing. We walk around the entire board, and enter into the next chamber, skipping the entire room.

In the next chamber is an unconscious mountain troll. "I think I know why it passed out." I manage despite my constant gagging on the scent.

"It passed out from it's own stench?" Hermione responds, her voice sounding more like a wheeze.

"Bingo." We exit the large chamber, and enter into the next.

The next chamber is just a simple table, with different bottles lined up. Black flames burst into existence at the exit, and purple flames do the same with the entrance to this chamber. "We must have to match them. I wonder what order they go in."

"Check it out Harry. It's a riddle. Probably also stands as instructions." She begins to read the card aloud. " _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ "

She moves along the table, slightly muttering to herself the riddle while checking the different potions. I walk to the table as well, and I check the underside. Underneath are little notes tucked into the bars meant to hold the table steady. "Hermione, I figured it out!" I grab the notes in the order they appear, and pop back up above the table.

"I figured it out as well. Wait, what are those?"

"The answers." I put down the cards as where they were placed, and sure enough there was a cheat sheet. "Third one is the one we need to progress. Last one is the one to retreat." I grab the third potion, and hand it to Hermione. "Drink up. You're the better wizard."

"There is only enough for one of us in order for the potion to take effect." She takes the bottle and pours it into my mouth. "Go. You know spells I've never even heard of, and have a lot of power behind it as well. So you need to go. I'll go and find Dumbledore . Or Professor Sinistra. You go hold them off." She grabs the seventh potion, drinks it in one go, and then dashes out through the purple flames.

"Alright. I guess it's all myself now. You've got this. No need to doubt yourself. She's right, we will need help." I steady myself, focusing on breathing. Without giving myself another moment of hesitation, I dash through the black flames. It feels like a flame directly from the depths of hell, but it also doesn't do any damage to myself. I enter what looks like a room stolen directly from Greek architecture, with many faded and even some crumbling columns. Many steps down stands Professor Quirrell, and in front of him is the Mirror of Erised. I walk down the stairs and stop before I hit the actual landing. "You!"

"Me. I wondered whether I would be meeting you here, Potter. Now, I know you are wondering as to why it isn't Snape standing here threatening you. So, to make this short and simple, the greasy rat doesn't trust me. After I tried to kill you during your first Quidditch match, and then the Halloween debacle, he wouldn't let me alone. But little does he know I'm never alone." He turns around, and the scare on my head begins to burn. "Now, be a good lad and tell me what this mirror does. I see what I desire. I see the stone in my hand. But how do I get it!"

A voice, detached and haunting, fills the room. "Use the boy." Quirrell whips around to face me. "Come here, boy!" I feel myself grabbed with an invisible hand, and I am pulled over to stand in front of the mirror. "Tell me. What do you see?" He asks me with an indescribable coldness.

"I see myself holding the Quidditch Cup. I'm shaking hands with the minister, and I'm receiving an award for excellence in Quidditch." Now, that's obviously a lie. What I do see is the stone being placed into my pocket. But no reason to let him know that.

Again, the same disembodied voice enters the room. "The boy is lying. Let me speak to him."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this." Quirrell unwraps his head-wrap, and on the back of his head is the face of Voldemort. "Harry Potter... We meet again."

I take five steps back away from the mirror and Quirrell. "No. Padfoot told me you were dead."

"You see what I have been reduced to. A face on the back of a coward, leeching off the life force of this pathetic morsel, gorging myself on the blood of unicorns in order to sustain my life. However, there is something that can give me life. And, conveniently, it rests in your pocket!" Flames sprout around the entrances to the room, leaving me blocked off. "Don't be a fool. Join me, and you will be given power and recognition beyond your wildest dreams, Potter. All you have to do is give me the stone."

Does this fool really think I'm going to join him? Jeez, he is dumber than he looks. "Never!"

"Fine then. Kill him!"

Quirrell produces his wand. _"_ _Lanienis Perpetuum_ _!"_ He slashes his wand across my torso, criss-crossing the lines repeatedly, back and forth across my chest.

I feel my blood quickly begin to rush out of the wounds. I gasp, and fall to the floor, grabbing at the wide open gashes across my chest to stop the blood flow. I feel myself begin to already lose consciousness as the blood keeps pouring out like a place called Niagara Falls. The blood – MY blood – begins seeping into the stone beneath me, and I collapse to the floor. "Please. Help." I gasp for breath, the pain unbearable. "You can have the stone. Just make the pain stop." I sob, grasping for life. With a shaky hand, I pull the Philosopher's stone out of my pocket with my left hand, and hold it up to Quirrell. "Have your bloody stone... Just make the pain stop... please..."

He smirks, and begins to strut up to me. Voldemort begins speaking once again. "Not so powerful now, eh Potter? Here I was thinking you would be a threat, and yet you went down without so much as a fight." Quirrell is extending his arm towards me to take the stone. Like hell he will. With my right hand, I grab onto his arm. My ring reveals itself, and a bright, pure white sprouts into existence.

The stone in my hand shatters, and all I can hear is pure agony from Quirrell as he bursts into flames. A black smoke leaves his body, and flies through my chest. Quirrell turns to ash, and the last thing I hear as I pass out is his screams mixed with my own. As my last moments of consciousness slip away from me, all I can think of his how I am going to die down here, all along, unable to call for help. I try to cry, but my throat is full of blood, and I begin to choke on it. I guess this is it then. And I lose consciousness.

 **A/N: Once again, I am so so sorry that I took so long to write and publish this newest chapter. I would give you reassurances as to when the next chapter will be released, but I simply can't say. Between my college courses, homework, and trying to maintain a relationship with my girlfriend, I have no idea when I will be able to get out the newest chapters. But at least now, with the end of this story arc, we can get into the more interesting chapters. Relationships will be furthered strengthened, the story will advance, new soul-bonds will be formed, and new elements will be introduced. I'm so excited to be releasing these new chapters, and I hope you guys are as excited as I am for the new chapters. I appreciate your patience with me, although I won't blame you if that patience is running thin.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Destiny Forces Action

**A/N: Welcome to the second story arc! Finally, The Philosopher's Stone is finished, and the story is able to start chugging down the tracks at a steady pace. We're going to start getting a lot more reveals in the coming chapters, and I am so pumped for when that time comes. But for now, let's get some development for Via, shall we?**

 **Chapter 13 – Destiny Forces Action**

 **(Via's P.O.V; Before Meeting Voldemort)**

I toss and turn once, twice, thrice. No matter what position I'm in, I can never get comfortable in bed. I just think too much. And have so much energy existing in my blood that I can never seem to get it to come to a resting point. It's always go go go for me. I just wish I had an off-switch. I wonder how Ginny does it. When she was over it only took her around five minutes before she hit the hay. I might as well make myself busy.

I climb out of bed, frozen feet hitting the floor, and tiptoe over to my desk. I pull out my journal and begin doodling out a drawing. For the next ten minutes, all I can hear is the scratch of the pencil on the paper. I drop the pencil and glance at the drawing. I glance at what I have drawn, and I quickly rip it out and hold it over the candle, freshly lit, and let it burn. To hell with that, I think to myself. I'm never going back there again. Not to that cunt. I jump out of the chair, catching it before it could hit the ground. V, you've got to be careful. Don't need your family to wonder what the hell you're doing.

I pace around the room, trying to get my thoughts to finally calm down and to shut up for five seconds. I can't seem to get any progress, because all I can worry about is how I can get away from the woman who caused me so much pain. I mean, I'm safe, right? I'm with the Potters, far away from that mansion and from Camelot. How could she get here? Isn't this place under the Fidelius? To my left, I hear a creak, like a window opening. I whip towards the sound, but the window is closed, and no one is outside. Yeah, V, it's under the Fidelius Charm. Why are you so scared? Mr Potter wouldn't be as dumb as to reveal the location of two of his places of living to that rat. My heart begins racing, and I quickly make up my mind. I'll just go to Harry's room.

Surely Harry wouldn't mind if I sneak into his room, right? I mean, what all could a boy such as himself be hiding. I mean, he wouldn't, right? Surely he isn't… Never mind. Not thinking about that now. Harry's too good and too innocent for that. Besides, Via, haven't you been doing this for the past month? Shut up, voice. No one asked you.

I sneak out of my room at the dead of night, wandering over to his room, stepping on the balms of my feet and sticking to the walls, knowing just how creaky these floors are. I would say I'd be surprised that no one has noticed it, but then again this house is always busy and loud. Things like that just aren't noticed. All the more reason why I'm a freak of nature for being able to hear it over all the noise.

Stopping in front of Harry's door, I will the knob to turn every so slowly that it won't creak. The door stars to open, ever so slowly, just enough so that it doesn't make a noise against the squeaky hinges. Once it is open enough to allow my figure to squeeze through the door, I do so, and once again will the door to close. Now, alone in the dark, away from the possibility of being detected, I cast _Lumos,_ letting the light shine and envelop the room in a blueish light. I cast a shadow over the cracks of the door, blocking out light that may be seen from the hall by a wandering Moony.

I walk around his room, picking up things from his desk, and staring at them. The first one I pick up is a bracelet Ginny had wanted to give to him but had forgotten. So she had given it to me, entrusting it with the belief I would send it to him in the mail. But I had known my half-brother, not only from what Mr and Mrs Potter had told me but also in the few days I had with him, that he would lose it. And I had a premonition that it would be broken towards the end of the year, so I "forgot" to send him the bracelet.

The second I pick up is a picture that had been sent by Hagrid to the Potters, one of which you have Harry laughing with his friends, some girl with a bush for hair clinging onto him with her eyes. The second is where he is in Hagrid's cabin, picking an occamys out from its nest.

Another you see him flying on a broom, a look so serious that had made Mr Potter fall back onto his ass laughing so hard when he first saw it. When I asked why he had fallen, he said that that was the same look he had at that age when he was at the Quidditch classes at the beginning of the year. And then later, that same look would keep popping up whenever he was in a heated game. In another picture, Harry is seen glaring down Snape, who is also glaring at him. I chuckle to myself, knowing that intensity very well.

I continue skimming his desk's surface, when I find a gold-lined, silver feather, with a purple tinge. I know that that wasn't there before. I glance around and, after finding no ways to be watched, I lift it into the air in order to examine it. You'd think Aventance wouldn't want to be leaving his feathers lying around. I know Harry isn't ready to reveal it to the world, so why would his familiar possibly ruin that?

I feel something latch onto my waist, and I almost scream. Looking down, I see nothing. I shrug it off. Weird stuff always happens to me. Probably just another one of those invisible creatures that like to be mischievous. I look back to the shining feather, and I feel myself begin to be pulled downward, like an anchor was attached to my hips and I was tossed overboard into a frigid ocean. I look down, and I see a void developing around myself, and nothing more. I pull and I pull, but the anchor has been latched on tight. No matter how much yanking on this invisible leash I do, and I am rooted in place and am destined to fall into the pit of darkness. I feel consciousness slip from my grasp. I become engulfed by the void.

* * *

 **(Harry's & Via's P.O.V; End of Last Chapter)**

" _Lanienis Perpetuum!" He slashes his wand across my torso, criss-crossing the lines repeatedly, back and forth across my chest._

 _I feel my blood quickly begin to rush out of the wounds. I gasp, and fall to the floor, grabbing at the wide open gashes across my chest to stop the blood flow. I feel myself begin to already lose consciousness as the blood keeps pouring out like a place called Niagara Falls. The blood – MY blood – begins seeping into the stone beneath me, and I collapse to the floor. "Please. Help." I gasp for breath, the pain unbearable. "You can have the stone. Just make the pain stop." I sob, grasping for life. With a shaky hand, I pull the Philosopher's stone out of my pocket with my left hand and hold it up to Quirrell. "Have your bloody stone... Just make the pain stop... please..."_

 _He smirks and begins to strut up to me. Voldemort begins speaking once again. "Not so powerful now, eh Potter? Here I was thinking you would be a threat, and yet you went down without so much as a fight." Quirrell is extending his arm towards me to take the stone. Like hell he will. With my right hand, I grab onto his arm. My ring reveals itself, and a bright, pure white light sprouts into existence._

 _The stone in my hand shatters, and all I can hear is pure agony from Quirrell as he bursts into flames. A black smoke leaves his body and flies through my chest. Quirrell turns to ash, and the last thing I hear as I pass out are his screams mixed with my own. As my last moments of consciousness slip away from me, all I can think of his how I am going to die down here, all along, unable to call for help. I try to cry, but my throat is full of blood, and I begin to choke on it. I guess this is it then. And I lose consciousness._

* * *

 **(Via's P.O.V; Back in Her Own Body)**

I gasp, feeling my consciousness raise up and smack me like a train. I fall back onto the ground and continue fumbling to grasp a hold on to breath. I lose concentration, and the Lumos spell I cast turns into nought but an empty spot, darkness spilling in to replace where it was. No matter what I do, I can't seem to grab onto anything. All I can think of is Harry choking on his own blood. And that spell. Lanienis Perpetuum? I've never heard of such a thing. Not even my mother mentioned it. I finally gulp down air. That was a mistake. I run to the lavatory and proceed to puke out yesterday's many meals.

Have you ever just had that moment where you are awkwardly trying to clean yourself off, trying not to get sick again at the sight and smell of your own throw-up, but you know that you can't leave yourself in this state because you are going to desperately need a shower in the future? Yeah, that's what I'm going through as I am washing my face with a cloth to get the residue off. I summon the air freshener from the side-table near the toilet and desperately spray it in an effort to eliminate the smell. Then I also created some flowers and a vase and left them on the counter near the hand basin.

I stumble back into Harry's room and plop down into his chair. Harry is dead? No. No. That's impossible. Harry couldn't be dead. That must be a farce. A nightmare while I was awake. That happens to others, right?

"No, Via. That wasn't a nightmare. And Harry isn't dead. Yet. Unless we do something drastic, and soon." I flail my arms and fall back onto the floor. I tilt my head back and see Aventance sitting atop Harry's dresser.

"Aventance, I don't understand. You said that this hasn't happened yet? He hasn't been hurt. But he will?" I pick myself up off the floor as well as the chair, my attention still on the phoenix.

"That would be correct, Via. Harry is in grave danger. It is up to you to try to save him. I have another task that I must accomplish at the time when this event will occur. I must travel to St. Mungo's to fetch a medic while Harry faces Voldemort alone. I need you to collect him and return him to Dumbledore's office before we arrive."

"Wait, we can't prevent him from being hurt? I thought that was what you would have been getting to!" I cross my arms over my chest. I don't care if I'm acting like a brat. Harry doesn't deserve to deal with that alone.

"I'm sorry, child. I ask you to believe me when I say that I care deeply for that boy. I awaited his return for many a century. I will not give up on him. I'm already interfering enough. The future has been written for Harry in the cosmos. He has to be hurt tonight. It is to fulfil his destiny."

"I don't care about destiny! Do you think I would let this happen without trying to act?!"

"You could always return to your mother."

"Bugger off, you flappy piece of chicken… I will not go back to mother. That woman is nothing to me. She birthed me, that is all." I brush my hand over my eye. I feel the wetness residing on my hand.

"I am sorry, Via. I don't like destiny either. The council has determined what he is to go through, what he is to accomplish. They never said we couldn't change it on our own. Unless this is just apart of their plan, and our rebellion is just playing into their writings."

"What do I do, Aventance? Do you know what would be the best course of action?"

"Ask your parents. Chances are they will not allow you to go, or won't believe you. Keep trying. If they show no potential in coming around, then it is up to you to floo to Harry's chambers in the Emrys common room. Use the location identifier 'Hogwarts; Harry's Chambers.' I removed the magical block that was affecting the room. You will be able to appear there. Then you need to hurry to the third floor. That floor has an abandoned room. Enter and follow the corresponding rooms to the room with the mirror. You should find Harry there."

Aventance pauses. With a quiet shrill, a vial with a vibrant pink potion resting dormant. "Make him drink this. It is a draught of life. It will revitalize the drinker, restoring his health and resetting his countdown."

I take the vial into my hands, handling it with great care afraid to break it. "Aventance, what did you mean by 'resetting his countdown'?"

"That spell, the one you heard, is a dark curse. It rips through the victim, shredding muscle and tissue as if they are paper. It can be healed, but the only ones who know the proper incantation are at St. Mungo's. It is kept out of public knowledge for the risks it would present to the wizarding world. For one, it requires a blood sacrifice for the incantation to be successful. It is a bit of dark magic intertwined with healing. Any exposure to frequent use would leave us with a greater amount of wizards going off into the deep end, turning bad."

"Is that the only way we can heal him?"

"Unfortunately. The dark wizards who created such a curse were thorough in their endeavours to create a powerful spell. They found a way to prevent normal healing magic to work against the wounds. It is why the incantation is the only one that will work. It's the sacrifice of blood, the embrace of dark magic, in the spell that heals the victim. But the dark wizards didn't stop there. Should someone find a way to heal the damage, they ensured that the pain would be everlasting. The scars won't eventually pull themselves together. They will forever remain. With the scars, they left dark magic to forever taint the victim of the curse."

"So Harry won't ever be the same again, will he? This is the event that will forever change the course of his life… He has to be alone?"

Instead of responding, Aventance simply nodded at me.

"Life isn't fair!" A lamp behind me explodes into a mist of glass particles. "I promise I will save him. I swear it upon my life that I will see to it that Harry survives this prophecy."

In the reflection of Aventance's eyes, I see a faint white sparks surround me. He quickly whips his head around towards the door, slightly tilting his head. He turns back around to me.

"I must go. Good luck." In a flash of purple, the phoenix disappears into nothing.

A knock sounds at the door. It opens a crack, Mum's silhouette revealed by the light behind her.

"Via? What are you doing in Harry's room?" She pushes open the door fully, showing a groggy stag behind her.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt like I could at least come in here and try to understand Harry. I miss him, a lot. More than I could begin to explain." I lower my head to the floor, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"We heard yelling and something breaking. Is everything okay?" A thud sounds behind her. I lift my head slightly and look past her. Dad has passed out and collapsed onto the floor.

"Yeah, everything is good. I think something startled me. I'm sorry." I force my body to relax.

"Alright. Come here honey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. It happens to young wizards all the time, even older ones sometimes." She pulls me into a hug, running her hand through my hair. I return the hug slowly. "How about we all go to bed? We can finish talking in the morning. Right now, I need to get the deer back to my room. Can I tell you something?" She gives me one of those patented smiles from her youth I heard so much about. I guess that is one aspect that hasn't changed.

I look up at her and nod. Probably going to be a life lesson. "Um, I guess so? Why not? What do you want to say?"

"Despite how annoying he and his friends are at times, and there are plenty of times they are," she chuckles to herself, probably caught up in a memory, before continuing. "I can't help but find myself coming to love him more and more. I guess it's apart of that Potter charm, to manage to be cute while arguing loudly about whether pumpkin pasties are really pumpkin." She smiles over at Dad drooling on the wooden floor while he sleeps, his tongue brushing the wood. She leads me towards the door with her hand on my back. "Go on to your room. I can drag your father to our room easily enough." She blows me a kiss before bending down to try to get a hold of Dad's arms.

I walk around her and the stag and walk back to my room. Guess I'll have to start planning tomorrow. I open and quickly shut my door. Falling to the floor, I rest up against the door and take a deep breath. It was in that position, back pressed against the door, that I fell asleep forced to recount my worst memories.

* * *

Walking has always calmed me. Being in nature, surrounded by life, just unravels my soul, releasing all of my pent up stress like a spool of yarn, unwinding layer after layer until you reach the centre. An empty void where my hopes for a future once bloomed to life in great volumes, now dwindled into ashes.

I find I can be myself. I can allow myself to feel, allow myself to be the person I am inside. I find myself wishing to find it in myself to trust freely. Yet I'm always pulled back. An anchor, dragging me down into the oceans I made from my pain. I can only name off one person I could think that would be someone I could rely on. Even then, it's still rocky. I'm not ready to stand on that cliff edge.

I push past a low-hanging branch of spruce, continuing my mindless adventure through our woods. I listen to the snap of a branch underfoot, the birds singing their early morning song. I breathe inward, feeling the crisp, chilled air rush down my airways and fill my lungs. A squirrel chirps above me as I pass. Some would call it different that someone could enjoy the feeling of being small, but I find it humbling. To pass underneath these giants, standing tall and proud, day after day, weathering every storm and bracing against the world, it makes me feel like there is more to life than just people. I mean, I guess that's just how I am. Born to a high-and-mighty bitch. So full of herself. So perky and perfect and better than everyone in every way. To feel like an ant, beneath all these others, it makes me feel so much better. Is that so weird? To enjoy the feeling of insignificance, to know that there are greater things than me?

I shake my head in exasperation. Enough dwelling. You have to think, V. What would they say? Rather, what can I say to make them believe me? I mean, they should care that their son would be in danger. Why wouldn't they? They love him. Even the risk of him being hurt should be enough to cause them to act. They wouldn't leave him, even if it is just a risk, not after Voldemort. No good parent would. Unless they managed to trick themselves into thinking that he is gone. I have to give them credit, if I was there when Harry made Voldemort explode, I would probably believe him gone too. Yet the vision I saw proved otherwise. He is still out there. Biding his time, waiting to strike at the most opportune time, just like the snake he is.

I guess I'll just make it up on the spot. What harm could it cause? I mean, he did say I could do it on my own should they not agree. Plus, I would enjoy taking an early trip to Hogwarts. I take another step, jumping across some stones lying in a cute little formation, and hear a crack behind me. I whip around and see a tiny sliver of white disappear into a mist. Alright V, it's time to head back. Just not that way. Taking a detour, I take the long way back to the house.

* * *

I enter the kitchen, following the sound of Mum and Dad's voice. I see them talking about going off somewhere over the summer, now that our family has grown again. Something about France comes up, and I see them start to playfully argue amongst each other, Mum giving Dad a light but tough shove, causing him to topple over. She flings an arm out and grabs onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him back upright. He laughs and plants a kiss onto her lips. They pull apart, Mum smirking while looking at Dad with the same look I witnessed last night.

I cough to get their attention. "Hey Mum, Dad, I was hoping to talk to you?" I shuffle my feet against the linoleum, waiting for them to respond. I put my hand behind my back, holding my own hands.

"Oh good, we were hoping that we could talk to you too, pumpkin. Your Mum informed me of what happened. I mean, of the full story. I did hear the shatter of glass. Funny thing, my panic transforming into the stag. Promise I didn't mean to do that. I just sort of happens now." Dad extends his hand towards me, smiling while looking at me in appreciation. There was a bit of tenderness in the smile, as well as goofiness. I returned the smile and put my hand in his. He pulled me close and gave me a heart-warming hug. He kissed the top of my head and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "I'm so proud of you. But I'm also concerned. I don't like hearing that you are having trouble sleeping. Can't have my little girl not getting the rest she needs."

"I know Dad. I don't like it either. I guess I'm just anxious. I know the end of the year is coming up. I'm just worried about what it will be like to actually live with Harry for a while. I mean, during Christmas break we only had a couple of weeks to live together. Now, we will have all summer. And, after that, if we get the same house then I will be living with him all year. So, just nervous is all." I chuckle nervously, hoping that will blow over well enough.

"Good, good. I'm glad to know that it's only nervousness. Nothing serious. Was that all sweetie?" Mum smiles, her eyes warm and inviting me to feel welcome to talk.

"Uh, there is something else." Oh no. I shouldn't have procrastinated. How am I going to mention that a purple bird bound to Harry showed me a vision of Harry dying without letting them know about Aventance? Good job, V. Real nice. You should be proud of yourself, you walking disaster of a human.

They both look at me, waiting for me to begin. Time to bullshite my way through this one. "So. I kind of had this vision. It revealed an image of Harry being attacked by a professor at school. I believe his name is Quirrell? Anyway, he used some type of spell, one I've never heard of until then. It was some slashing spell. It cut up Harry, it was terrible. I could see all the blood. He was crying, begging for help. And all Quirrell wanted was some stone. Harry fought back, and I think he killed Quirrell. I'm worried about him. I think we should go check the school tonight."

"Via, don't you think it could have just been a bad dream? I mean, I know you haven't been sleeping well. Maybe you're just getting concerned for nothing. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world!" Dad remains quiet, while Mum tries to rationalize what I am saying.

"No, it isn't. I know about the murder there, that happened when Tom Riddle was a student there. Hagrid was expelled for it."

"That happened a long time ago. Hogwarts is different now, Via."

"No. Hogwarts hasn't changed. It is still unsafe. Harry could die if we don't help!"

"What makes you so certain that this is real?" Dad speaks up for the first time, asking a simple question.

"So, there is a lot to explain, some of which I can't provide, as it isn't my right to reveal it. But something happened. I know it is true because I have seen it for myself, and Harry also told me the truth. Something big is happening in this world. I'm not quite sure of what it is, but it is happening. I ask that you trust me in giving you this admission, and I ask that you trust Harry despite him keeping certain information from you two. Harry will die tonight if we don't act."

"Via, are you certain?" They both ask simultaneously.

I nod. "Voldemort is back. He has infiltrated the school. Before you act, because I know you will want to act as soon as possible, we cannot commit to anything yet."

They share a long, silent look. Something passes over them, causing them to look back. "We'll see." They both get up and head out of the room, leaving me standing alone in our kitchen. I sigh and trudge up to my room. Gently closing my door, I shove a chair underneath the handle to keep it locked in place.

I change out of my shirt, switching for a tank-top. I put on a pair of sweats in place of my jeans, and I sit down on the floor. I put my hands into the correct position needed, my very bones trembling at the memories. I close my eyes, suck in a deep breath, and begin the spell.

I feel a void envelop me, the shadow realm pulling me inwards. Resist the pull. A simple task. I can do that. I focus my magic up into my hands, forcing all power to be directed into the conduits that I have formed. A bead of sweat falls off of my forehead, a droplet of tension given form. I take in another deep breath and focus my attention to create an anchor. 'The anchor is the most important part of the magic'. I take control of my magic, searching about to find a well of power to connect myself to the giant mass of magic that exists and spreads to the very core of the Earth.

I find a point of escape, and with a tendril of magic, I latch onto it, anchoring me to this world. 'Form the gate'. I feel more sweat cascade down from my scalp. I've never made it past this part. With my drenched top sticking to the skin on my back, I dig out with the magic and find where the pull is coming from. Directly behind me. As it has been every time I have tried in this house. I pour magic into the crevice between these two worlds. I feel it widen and feel the pull of this hidden realm strengthen greatly. Not enough for me to enter. I feed it more and more of my magic, feeling my body weaken with the amount of magic I am losing. Soon. I can make it. Just need some more. I dig into my reserves and start to syphon more magic.

I feel the gate behind me open more, a thin icy grip reaching out and wrapping around my throat. I stifle a scream, afraid of worrying my new family, causing them to panic. Think me a freak. I swallow, shivering with the cold. 'Don't forget your basics.' If only it were that easy. A feeling of fear creeps into the back of my mind. No. Not now. That life is behind me. Besides, if Mr and Mrs Potter discovered what I was doing, they wouldn't understand. This is something I need to learn to control. An icy tendril wraps itself around my waste. I panic, losing my grip on the syphon, causing the gate to close again.

I sit panting, quaking from the feeling of fear, and the unwanted grip. I pull my legs up to my chest, tears overflowing from my eyes. That is how I stay for the next half-hour, bawling my eyes out trying to get a grip on reality. I feel hopeless, miserable, haunted by the life I had to live.

I can't ever seem to pass it. That part. Why is that something that has to happen? I'm not there. Why can't I do it? I'm away from that place. Away from her. It's like I can't escape her, even though I am so far away that it shouldn't matter. She somehow always manages to find a way to ruin my life. No matter how hard I try, I can't escape. Nothing will let me get a chance to run my own life.

Trembling, I stand on wobbly legs and change out of my top and replace it with my shirt I was wearing before. I remove the chair wedged beneath the handle and return it to the desk, before crawling into bed and burying myself in blankets. I stuff my face into my pillows, attempting to relax.

I hear my family calling me down to eat lunch. But I do not move. I hear Uncle Moony knocking on the door, asking if I would like some tea. I shoo him away. I hear Uncle Padfoot asking Mum if I'm okay. I don't bother to react. I hear the knob begin to turn, Dad considering opening and coming to check on me, but then decide against it allowing the knob to return to its original position. I do not bother to respond. I isolate myself, creating this open box in which I keep desperately shoving my emotions into, despite the open hole at the bottom.

I wake up much later in the day, realizing I passed out when I didn't intend to. I desperately fling off the blankets, switch into my other pants I wore earlier today. I open the door and dash downstairs into the living room. I accidentally collide with someone. I quickly push myself off. "I'm so so sorry, I promise I didn't mean to!" I realize too late the panic I let slip. I swallow and compose myself.

Uncle Padfoot releases a guffaw as he ruffles my hair. "It's okay little lamb, no need to apologize. I was actually just coming up to check on ya, see if you were doing alright. You had me and the rest of your family really worried about you. You kind of disappeared on us." He grins from ear to ear while pulling me into a tight hug, lifting me above the ground. "I'm glad to see you up and about!"

"Yeah, I'm better now. Just had to go and meditate. Focus on me, as you do. It's always something I need to do every once in a while. So, is supper still on its way, or did I miss it?"

Just then the door to the kitchen opens swiftly, and just a fast as the door opened, Mum has swooped me into a hug. "Via, I'm so happy you're okay!" I hear her sniffle behind me, with what I'm guessing is tears openly flowing. "We were so distraught, thinking something bad had happened. Via, you had me so worried…"

I catch my breath. A mother that was actually concerned. My eyes turn damp, a rush of emotion overcoming these gates I had put in place long ago when dealing with adults. Before I know what I am doing, I fling my arms around her and begin to sob, my body shaking with each sudden burst of tears.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay sweetie. Mommy's here. It's okay. Just let it all out, okay? You're safe. Nothing can harm you here." She rubs my back, causing more tears to come spilling out. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't allow myself to grow attached. She could just be like my mother. But for some reason, some stupid reason, I feel like I can trust her. Like she won't be like her. Yet I don't know that for certain, and it scares me. Yet I can't help my actions.

I feel another pair of arms wrap around me, and another, and another. My family. They are all here. I stop sobbing, but I can feel more tears still cascading down my cheeks. It feels almost peaceful. I fall back on the ground, with the rest following me. I lay my head against Mum, and I begin to feel like I know the truth. I look up out the window and glance at the deep night sky, few stars breaking through the heavy overcast.

"Shit! Uh, I have to go!" I break free from everyone, dashing over to the fireplace. I turn around and face the others. "I'm going to Hogwarts. Anyone going to join me?"

Uncle Moony is the first to speak. "Hang on, what is going on? Did I miss something while was out getting groceries?"

"I'm going to spare you the long story, and keep it simple. Harry is going to die tonight if I don't do anything."

Padfoot jumps up off the ground. "Prongslet is in danger? Not on my watch! I'm coming with you Via!" He runs over and stands by me.

"Anyone else?" I speak kind of quickly, words smushed together.

"We'll stay here and wait for you to return." My parents say together, Dad wrapping his arms around Mum. Moony comes over and holds her hand, and shares a look with Dad.

"No. If you are going to wait, then wait at St. Mungo's. They are the sole group that can save him."

They nod. "Alright, we'll head into the city. Be safe sweetie." Dad gives a slight squeeze to Mum's shoulder.

I turn around and grab a handful of floo powder. I walk into the fireplace, holding the powder above the ashes. "Hogwarts; Harry's Chambers!" I toss everything down, green flames shooting upwards and engulfing me in a warm, comfortable heat. I feel the pull, and soon I am zipping through the network, passing fireplace after fireplace until I pop out of one into a purple and white room.

Uncle Padfoot comes walking out after me. "How was your first time taking the passage on your own? Still trying to get the hang of it?"

"I'm sure you weren't any better than me, Padfoot. Or do I say Clumsyfoot?"

"Alright, you caught me. I was pretty terrible." He gives me a playful shove. "Let's go save your brother. I'll turn into Padfoot. Maybe we can get through easier."

"Third floor. Abandoned room, if I remember correctly."

"Let's go then." I start to head out the door and turn around to see a black, shaggy dog padding after me. I close Harry's door quietly, walking through the common room I could possibly be sorted into. I could come to like this place. It looks really comfortable. Not to mention possibly one of the most elegant places I have ever set foot into. Whoever the interior designer was, I have to admit that they have got design down to a science. I exit through their secret entrance, which once again I find to be very interesting, and begin my descent down the tower.

After following Padfoot for a period of time, we eventually come to a halt at the Grand Staircase. A stair finally comes to our arch and we begin climbing down. I rely on Padfoot for most of the navigation, witnessing him follow the stairs down as if he never left after these many years since his graduation.

A number of stairs later, we come to a room that looks like it has long since been abandoned. "Are you sure this is the third floor? I thought there would be more protection..."

Uncle Padfoot nods his head at me. I walk down the dark, damp, empty wall, the only noise coming from the click of nails against wood as Sirius walks across. I come across a door that has a simple rusted lock over the top of it. Padfoot morphs back into his human state. " _Alohomora._ " The lock lifts and the door swings open with a sudden powerful gust.

Sprawled on the ground is a girl with brown, bushy hair, a grey sweatshirt and a black circle skirt. I walk over, picking her up in my arms to listen for a heartbeat. There it was, faint but strong, pumping blood through her body. There also occupying her system, almost hidden to the untrained eye, was some poison, one I wasn't able to recognize, despite my own forced education about the subject. I could sense it creeping its way to her heart, slowly infecting each portion of her body until it would shut down her systems entirely.

"Padfoot, quick, I need you to take this girl to the nurse. Or better yet, up to Dumbledore's office. He will also need to be expecting Harry and myself. It'll save us some energy." I look down at her face, quiet and serene despite the poison coursing through her body. A flash enters my mind, a picture of Harry and some girl among his other friends. I recognize her as the one in the photograph. I have to admit, she is cute. I pass her over to my uncle, who gently takes her from my arms and departs the room, scrambling against time to make it to the headmaster's office.

I notice the sleeping three-headed dog on the other side of the room. It cracks open an eye, it's blue iris staring directly at my own eyes. Slowly blinking, it whines before closing its eyes. Only then do I notice the paws it has draped across its own snout. I suck in a breath before approaching the dog, who I can only assume must be afraid of something. After walking towards the dog, hand extended and gaze averted, I gently put my hand on its snout. I feel the scared dog push against my hand, as if it was trying to get closer to me, like there was a huge gap still and it hadn't even begun to touch the palm of my sweaty hands.

I place my other hand on the side of its snout, slowly rubbing the dog in an effort to calm it and let it know that everything was going to be okay. I feel another head brush up against my rear. I turn a little to scratch it as well. "You're going to be okay girl. I'm going to solve this. I know I can. But I can't do anything if you don't let me pass." With a strain of my magic, I reach out and blanket the animal with a soothing touch, cold air and soft grass being the main feelings I could think of. I get a broad sense of what it is feeling, and some broad, general facts about her. Apparently, the dog's name is Fluffy, only just a puppy still despite her size. I feel her fear slip away, the girl had caused the dog to panic at her pain she felt. There was something going on beneath me. Something that caused the dog to shrink down and curl up into a ball. I notice the happiness swell up throughout her body, like a freshly blooming flower after the weather has changed into one of warmth and fresh.

I feel the dog calm beneath my wide reach. Before I notice its approach, the third head is licking my face and panting heavily from its relief. I scratch its head as well, before taking a step back. All three heads stare at me now, directly at my soul as if it were something that could be seen by the regular eye. As I turn away from its many eyes, I could swear I see Fluffy smile and nod at me.

I take some more steps backwards when the floor drops out from under me and I'm left free-falling. In the distance, unless my ears are deceiving me, I can almost hear her thanking me. I smile a knowing smile as I come tumbling down onto a soft cushion.

I begin to sit up, but feel myself pulled back to the ground. I make another attempt to move, this time unable to even begin to sit up or push myself off the ground. I try to move my arm, but cannot even budge it. I close my eyes and focus on what I feel. A vine has wrapped itself around my arm. Both, in fact. Another has also wrapped around my legs. I feel myself begin to panic, the feeling all too familiar and the furthest thing from being welcome. Only once one begins to wrap around my waist do I feel the fear and the panic swell, my body involuntarily beginning to thrash against my restraints.

Tighter and tighter they pull, what started as one has turned into five, and the more my body tries to escape more vines begin twisting themselves over me. My vision begins to swim, image after image of pain and suffering passing through. I gasp, my vision blackening for a second, only to come back to me.

In place of the vines that had been creeping up, slowly entrapping me, now lay chains. Digging into my flesh, too young to be exposed to the cold, damp air of a dungeon. Ragged breath escapes my throat, raspy from whatever was given to me unbeknownst to me. I yank my head up, only to be caught with a crack, the back of my skull bouncing off the concrete beneath me as the band strapped across my head drags me back down, with more force than I had put in. The back of my head turns damp, then my neck, as I continue to bleed. I chance to look around the room with my limited vision, to see if there was an escape from this madness I had missed. All there was was the iron cell door, magically enchanted to resist any forms of magic.

I try to scream, yelling for someone to come help me, knowing that no one will ever come. I try pulling at the chains again, but I can't budge. I fall back onto the stone table, my breath coming in short bursts as I struggle to maintain my absolute and terrible fear. I hear keys rattle in the door. The door cracks open, a beam of light highlighting a corner of the room, where tools lie in wait for use against me. The door opens painstakingly slowly, light crawling through the dungeon. Bathed in light, I see a silhouette of a woman.

I quickly tighten my eyes closed, cracking them open to see myself back in the room with the plant. I notice I can't breathe. A vine has wrapped itself around my mouth. I glance down to see vines has covered every inch of my body, no space left empty. All my thrashing caused the vines to spread much more rapidly then they would have otherwise. " _Lumos Solem!_ " I attempt to shout, my voice muffled. The plant begins to retreat, freeing me from my imprisonment and my nightmare. I fall onto the ground beneath the plant, panting heavily and violently shivering as I adjust back to reality.

Anger consumes me for a moment. At that moment, I didn't care about safety. I didn't care if it alerted others. " _Confringo!_ " A blast of fire rockets out from a wand I borrowed from Moony, which I'm still not sure he noticed. Upon contact with the roots, an explosion sounds off and fire begins to spread, destroying the plant.

I turn around and sprint down the long hallway. I come across the next room, seemingly empty with the exception of the great bundle of keys stuck in the door. The only moving thing in the room is an ancient key, a wing broken. I cast _Accio_ , summoning it into my hand. I dash over to the door, aware of the keys buzzing as they attempt to free themselves from their entrapment. I shove the key into the rusty lock, the door swinging open. I close the door and begin to walk away. Before I am aware of my own actions I am walking back over and casting a spell onto the door. I hear a loud clang of metal on stone, followed by sudden buzzing, reverberating about the chamber I had just departed.

I stride away from that room and enter the next in the line to get to Harry. I notice a chest set, untouched except for three pieces that are noticeably missing from the board. I continue to glance around the room, noticing a very easily accessible path off to the side of the board. I come to a crawl as I pass the side, fully expecting some type of trap to be lying in wait. Absolutely nothing happens. It seems like whoever made this either wasn't expecting anyone to walk the very obvious area, or they thought that others would find it to be too easy and would try the board. So either very smart or very dumb.

Passing through the next chamber, I find a sleeping troll. Which, might I add, reeks like decomposing flesh. Via, let's make a note to yourself to bring some of that air freshener from earlier to Hogwarts when you come here officially next year. I'm sure that will save myself some valuable breathing next time around. Scurrying to the next room, I notice five potions on a table. I walk over and read the cards placed before the bottles and the card directly in the front centre. Apparently, it was supposed to be a riddle, but Harry had solved it. Or that girl did. Either way, they made my job easier.

Rushing into the next room, I find fire lining the entrance. With a quick cast of _Aqua Eructo_ , the flames are doused. Before my eyes, I see exactly what the vision had shown me. Harry, lying on the floor, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. Ashes and dust lay all around him and on him. It's like the room has turned into a vacuum, empty of all noise. I feel something come up, but this time I decide that it is going to stay inside of my guts this time. Quickly closing the distance between us, I kneel down in the blood and pull out the flask Aventance had given to me. I pop the cap, part Harry's lips so that the potion can enter his system, and pour every last drop into his mouth. I carefully lift his head up so that the potion will flow down. Already, I see a faint pink light begin to shine from his mouth, and soon I notice his breathing becomes more stable, and his pulse quickens.

Not taking a moment more to waste, I pick him up and carry him out of the room, happy to leave this room behind forever. I take no time to look back as I speed out of the room, and the following rooms. I pass everything, no last glances as I glide through the rooms. I end up at the final room, where the now wilted plant was, and notice that I had done right by making myself a convenient path towards the trap door. I slowly climb, not taking any glances down at my feet to look at the demon plant. " _Ascendio._ " I lift out of the hole, landing back up gently with Fluffy. Without looking back to see if the dog was okay, I dart out of the room.

I feel myself begin to panic. I am only just now realizing that I have no idea where to go. I blindly pick a path and stick to it, desperately searching for that right direction or a sign that would just point me in the right direction. I skid around a corner, only to find myself face to face with an occamys. "Little guy, I need to get going! My brother here is going to die if I don't do anything to help!"

It squawks at me, shifting its head to the side. It squawks again, turning away and slithering down the fall a little before squawking again. I may just be insane, but I'm just going to trust my gut and follow the little dude. It takes me down a couple of corridors I begin to recognize from before. My pace begins to pick up, confidence building with each step. Harry groans in my arms, agony taking him once more. Now my pace doubles as desperation to save him controls my movements.

More halls pass and I feel the paintings stare at me as I scurry through. I give them no second thought, my mind focused on following the occamys. We enter into the broad expanse that is the Grand Stairwell. Shite. It will take too long to climb. I shake off my worries and begin my rapid ascent. No way am I going to give up. Harry cannot die today. My legs begin to shake with the exertion of taking more and more steps. I ignore the burning and keep climbing upwards.

Next time I see Harry I'm going to tell him to lose some weight. He is not the easiest kid to carry. My legs feel like they are about to give, but still, I keep going. My arms strain. I stop and readjust my hold on Harry before continuing. More climbing, more pain, yet I keep going. I won't give up. Never will I give up.

I have only come just come to realize how many steps there are when you just look at some stairs. There is a lot more than would be expected. I continue to stumble upwards, my legs wobbling. I trip and begin to fall onto the ground. Before I can recognize what has happened, I find myself and Harry riding on the back of the occamys, who had grown significantly in a short moment. The little dude quickly moves across the stairs silently, its huge body passing smoothly as if riding the air. Paintings pass in a blur, the different floors seeming to take no more than a second to pass.

In as little to no time I find myself sliding down its side still cradling Harry in my arms right in front of a gargoyle statue. I notice the eyes pass over Harry and without a word it jumps to the side revealing the door to Dumbledore's office. I give a brief nod before disappearing through the door and up the staircase.

I rapidly ascend, my heart pounding with each thud of my foot hitting the chilled stone floor. I come to a door already wide open, revealing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Padfoot and some healer from St Mungo's standing at the fireplace, an unconscious Hermione resting on a love-seat. I don't pause, quickly making my way to the fireplace, the adults quickly following.

The healer approaches me before I can make any further movements. "Excuse me, Miss. I understand that you are in a hurry here to save this young man, but it would be safer for me to take him to St. Mungo's. We have a system in place for our Floo hub that will make it so that employees are sent to the back, whereas visitors such as yourself will be put in the waiting room. I swear it to you, no further harm shall come to him under my care." The man extends his arms expectantly.

I begin to move Harry into his arms when I get a sharp sting in the back of my mind. I quickly raise my mental shields to protect from legilimency, only it wasn't legilimency. I look up into the man's eyes and see a brief flash of annoyance and anger. I move Harry back up against my body. "I don't know… I don't want to risk Harry's health, but I don't see why he wouldn't be able to stay with me." I murmur more to myself than to him.

Think Via. What is it about this man that is off? What was he lying about? I go back to what he had said initially. "Ma'am, I need to see the boy." He says, annoyance prevalent in his voice. He mentioned different networks. That's not true. I remember because I used it once, and doctors came out the same way I did. Even those that were emergency cases. Magic extended, I allow it to flow over to Hermione. I feel that the poison I had sensed earlier is still resting in her system.

"Did you heal the girl over on the seat?"

"I have, but I don't see why that matters. Now, I need to see the boy if I'm going to save him."

"You're lying. The poison is still in her system. You're also lying about the Floo system. It doesn't have a special emergency fireplace. Everyone still comes in the same way. Who exactly are you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, little lady. The girl is healed, and there is an emergency entrance."

"Oh really? Then when did you get the emergency entrance?"

"Two months ago."

"That is another lie. I went to St. Mungo's last month, and everyone came out the same way. I clearly remember going in for a case of strep throat, and while I was waiting, some person that appeared to be severely burned came in rushed by a pair of doctors, yelling for everyone to clear the way, that this was an emergency. And so that everyone else can see that you are lying about Harry's friend, let me demonstrate exactly what I mean." I walk over to Hermione while drawing Uncle Moony's wand.

With a quick swish of the wand over her body, a slow stream of poison exits from her mouth. "Anyone got a vial? Need somewhere to get rid of this." I hear a shuffling of robes behind me. Professor Dumbledore stops beside me, passing me a vial. I slowly move the free-hanging poison into the vial, and cork it so that none shall escape. I turn around and shake the poison at the man. "This right here is a poison. Unless of course you have an explanation for what this really is. And also have an explanation for why it was still in her system, after you said that you had healed her."

McGonagall raises her wand at the man. I walk past over to the fireplace. I quickly adjust Harry so that I won't drop him when getting the powder. From behind me, I hear a light shuffle, the drawing of a wand. I quickly shift to the left, letting the _Reducto_ spell that was cast crash into a statue. " _Stupefy_!" McGonagall casts a spell, and I hear a thud as the man drops to the floor. I grab a handful of the floo powder/ I toss it down, announcing St Mungo's and pass through, calmly walking through into the lobby. "Someone! I need help! My friend is in desperate need of help!" Many doctors swarm me, taking Harry away and dashing into the emergency section.

I go and sit down in one of those highly uncomfortable chairs. It's going to be a long night.

 **A/N: I know, I know. This one took forever. I'm greatly sorry about that. For the past month, I have been working non-stop on this piece, trying my hardest to type out a chapter I was proud of. And I would say that this is certainly a chapter I am happy with. I wanted to make Via have her own character, with a past and motivations of her own. Something I always want for any female character is to be a main character, not just a love interest. I may not be the best at writing, but I know that I have the passion to make characters to the best of my abilities. Plus I want all of you to be able to read the story and come away feeling happy with what you read. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long, but I wanted this one to be of good quality. More along the way at some point. Next time will mainly be Harry's perspective. I'm going to get started right away, at the time of writing this note.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Road to Recovery

**A/N: Once again, sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I'm going to get to work and begin working on this chapter as soon as possible, and I will be working on it until I feel like it is done and up to my level of work.**

 **Chapter 14 - The Road to Recovery**

 **(Harry's POV)**

My eyes slowly creak open to a stark white room, the only bit of colour to be found on an abstract painting placed on the wall and a plant residing in the corner. I make an attempt to sit up, only to feel a sharp stab of searing heat wreck my body. I fall back onto the clinic white bed, body convulsing. My fists find a handful of the bedsheets and hold on, needing something to hold onto before I fall off the bed from the shaking. I toss over to the side and bury my face into the pillow. A soft, soothing touch places itself on my back, the pain subsiding. I turn around while panting, my breath returning ever-so-slowly. A lady with soft blue eyes and a gentle smile looks down at me.

"All better Harry?"

I rub my temples, a headache spurning out of nowhere. "Yeah. Thank you… Sorry, but what is your name miss?"

"My name would be Jessica. I've been taking care of you this past couple of weeks. How are you feeling?" Jessica smiles at me. If it wasn't for her blonde hair and discoloured eyes, I might have confused her for Mum. She certainly seems to be as sweet as her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jessica. I'm exhausted. It feels as if I have been hit by the Hogwarts Express, multiple times over." I pause and catch my breath, fleeting and strangled through the labours of pain. "How long have I been out, exactly?"

"Hmm…" She pulls her sleeve back slightly and looks at her expensive watch. "You've been out exactly two weeks and six days, as the current time is 12:07 am."

A bead of sweat falls off my forehead. "Nearly three weeks? What happened?" My head shifts, my headache getting worse suddenly.

"I'm really sorry Harry, but I don't know. The doctors won't tell anyone what happened. All I'm at liberty to say is that you needed a large transfusion of blood. You've been having bad nightmares and bursts of pain since you got treated by the doctors." She smiles sadly at me. "I wish I could tell you. I'm sure it would help you in your recovery to know what happened."

"Couldn't you get a doctor to come in and tell me what happened? Would that be allowed?" I fix up a pillow to brace my back, to ease sitting up straight. I want to try to appear that my entire body isn't causing me significant pain to move in the slightest.

"I already asked if they would. They said they won't tell you what happened. I don't understand why they won't tell, but if they think you shouldn't know, then I guess you won't get to know."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I reopen my eyes, I see her looking at me with curiosity. "Sorry. I'm getting really tired. Can I get some food?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"What's on the menu?"

She grabs a sheet off a table on the side of the room and passes it to me with care in even such a simple action. "My personal favourite thing to have when I'm sick is the soup. For you, I might recommend getting one of everything. You'll need the food since you haven't had anything to eat."

I nod my head at her while looking at the menu. Of course, there is practically nothing there that would be enjoyable. Hospital food always sucks. PB&J, soup, salad, ice pops, grilled cheese, jello, and the only thing you can drink is water. "I think the soup will do. If I like it I will get a second bowl."

"I'll get it delivered to you right away," she says with a smile. She turns to leave the room, taking the menu with her.

Before she can leave the room I manage to speak. "Thank you for caring for me."

She faces me and smiles a motherly smile once more. "It was my pleasure to do so Harry." She opens the door and leaves, the door remaining open.

I look at my right hand. I try to feel the ring resting there, but everything feels numb. I focus on it, trying to will it to appear. Five seconds pass. The ring remains hidden. I try again. Another ten seconds pass by. No ring. I focus on the details I can remember, the purple veins against the ivory, the golden gem centred and shining as if a portion of the sun resided inside. I close my eyes, the picture fresh in my mind, and will the ring to reveal itself. My eyes remain closed for what feels like two minutes before I feel the familiar weight on my finger. I open my eyes, my ring proudly resting upon my finger.

I rotate my hand at a snail's pace, properly examining the small piece of jewellery. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but the ring feels awake. Like it is prepared to pounce, a leopard crouched in the under-brush waiting for something to pass in front of its reach. I will it to hide and this time it quickly disappears. The only difference is that I can now feel that it is still there.

 _Aventance, are you there?_

 _ **I was wondering when you would wake Harry. It's been too long, my friend. You owe a lot of thanks to your sister. She saved your life.**_

 _What do you mean? You said she saved my life? What happened?_

 _ **You don't remember? I'll restore your memory of what happened if you wish. I know you wish to have that clarity in your life.**_

 _I do want to know. But later. First, I need to eat. I feel like I am about to collapse at any moment if I don't get any food in my system._

 _ **I understand. Shall I tell Via that you are awake?**_

 _Yes, please. If she saved me, then she should know immediately._

 _ **And what of your family?**_

 _I feel bad saying this, but I think we should let the hospital tell them. I'm not sure I should reveal you yet. Not to them._

 _ **I figured as much. When will you tell your friends? They have been dying to know what happened to you.**_

 _I'll tell them once they know Occlumency. That way I'll know that they will be safe from unwanted trespassers in their mind, and you will be protected._

 _ **That is very wise. I must say, I am impressed. I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to wake so quickly. Most that have been hit with the spell in the past and have survived took two months just to wake. Even those that did have powerful blood rushing through their veins.**_

 _Yeah well, I still feel like shit. My head keeps pounding, and my back is in excruciating pain. Thanks for being here, buddy. I just wish that I knew what happened._

 _ **You will later. The nurse is approaching. Enjoy your soup. I've heard it is reinvigorating.**_

 _I'll believe it when I taste it. I'll talk to you after I eat._

I hear a knock on the door, and sure enough, Jess is there with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She walks across the room up to my bed. "Your meal has arrived."

"Thank you so much." I sniff the air, the smell coming from the soup wafting up my nose. My stomach growls, almost reverberating through the room. "I guess I really was hungry," I chuckle.

She laughs, something like that of a very light yet cheerful sound. "Told you that you needed food." She places the bowl on the side of the table by the bed. "Would it be okay if I sit down here with you? I can pull up a chair."

I give a curt nod while carefully picking up the bowl of soup. I take a sip while she does as she said, grabbing a chair from near the side and pulling up to the bed. I give a double take as I take a second sip to reaffirm what my taste buds initially said. Hospital food should not be this good. Hospital food should be disgusting and exist purely for the purpose of giving you nutrients. It shouldn't be so enjoyable. I collect another spoonful on the soup and slurp on it, the heat quickly making its way through my system. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you recommended the soup. This is delicious!"

"It's called cock-a-leekie. It's made of prunes, chicken, and leeks. I went ahead and took the liberty to add a pinch of salt and some pepper. I assumed you wouldn't mind, so I also added in some beef and some carrots. I can ask them to write out the recipe and I'll add my additions to it. That way you can make it at home."

"That sounds like a plan then." I pause, deciding to ask a question that I had been pondering for a short while. "When will I be able to move without pain?"

Her smile dwindles into a faint one. "That's a bit of a tricky question to answer Harry. I'm not entirely sure when you can. The spell that hit you caused some damage to your nervous system. I'm not quite sure the extent of the damage. If you would like, I can take you for a walk around the halls, so you can get a feeling for where your own body is in terms of healing."

"That would be nice. If I've been out for three weeks, then I need to get up and move. I'm sure I need to." I take another spoonful of the soup. While my exposure to soups is very limited, I would say that this is the best soup around. I make a mental note to explore soup possibilities in London. "So, Jessica, how long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here as a nurse for about a year now. It's been a journey, to say the least. Are you excited for your next school year?"

I pause, the soup spoon falling out of my hand and clattering against the bowl. "Wait, did school end?"

"It ended last week. It's the first of July. Dumbledore stopped by. He wanted me to inform you that because of you and Hermione and your combined bravery, you won Emrys the House Cup." She gestures to the corner of the room, where I finally notice a huge cart full of sweets. "He also brought that in. Apparently the students had been making donations of sweets to you, so that you can recover in fashion. In most cases, it wouldn't be allowed for candy to come into the hospital, especially so to those that were needing a blood transfusion. We decided that for you, we would allow it."

I feel the savoury heat and taste of the soup pour down my throat as I drink some more. "Well, thanks. Has there been any word from my friends and my family?"

"Of course. Your family has been coming in every other day to see you. In fact, it will be later today that they will be stopping by. As for your friends, they stopped by the weekend you showed up in the hospital. One girl, someone named Hermione, ended up sleeping in your room once in a chair. She didn't want to leave you. She wanted to stay until you woke, but she had to leave with her parents when they came to take her home. I believe that your sister wanted me to give you this." She moves over to the window and picks up a thick envelope, bringing it back to me.

I look up at her as she hands it to me, before reading the front. I see Via's pretty signature written in large print. I wish I could write as nice as that. Instead, whenever I try to sign something it looks like I'm only just learning cursive. I tear open the seal, pulling out many different items.

The first of which is a picture of my family. Everyone is smiling and happy. Except for Via. Her smile isn't nearly as large as the others, and her eyes don't seem to possess the same light that I had once seen. The red streak in her hair is braided out into other strands of her hair, causing it to almost have an eerie appearance. I can't quite point out exactly what makes it so different. It almost causes it to look like she is bleeding. Or like she is trying to hide some of herself. I divert my attention just in time to notice Padfoot run his hands through Uncle Moony's hair. Only to watch it quickly turn into them shoving each other and laughing. The picture shows everyone begin to fall forward, causing Via to laugh as she goes down with the rest of them.

The second picture is more relaxed. Everyone is on the couch, but they are doing their own thing. While the picture is more sombre in mood, I find it to be more comfortable with the lack of chaos.

The third of the pictures is a simple one. All there is to see is Via singing into her brush in the mirror, only to break out into laughter at realizing she was caught by whoever it was that took the picture. Seeing her smile and be relaxed brings a smile to my face.

I put aside the three pictures, this time turning my attention to the letters. I smile, seeing one from each member of my family, with Dreki even having one letter in the mix. I look inside the envelope again, to see if I had missed anything. At the bottom lies a home-made bracelet. I pick it up and examine it. Made of green, red, and gold string, it is woven through a black strip of leather. In what I assume is meant to be the centre is a small silver button. I slip it onto my wrist that is normally unoccupied by my wand holster, a comfort even though I'm not sure who it is from.

I shift my body a bit, attempting to move off the bed. "I'm ready to take a walk around the halls." I get my hands behind me and push against the bed. A ripple moves through my back, impeding my movement. Jessica walks over and rests a hand on my back, pulling the covers off of me.

"Don't worry, you're dressed. It wasn't necessary to give you a hospital gown. But you are wearing borrowed clothes." She pulls the covers off fully and helps me move my legs so that they dangle off the edge. I sit up straight, my breath laboured through working through the pain. I take a deep breath and gently lower myself to the ground.

The only way I could really explain the feeling I had would be to compare it to an accordion, but more like the actual part that is meant to be pushed and pulled apart, but only in the ripples. I swear under my breath. I hear Jessica chuckle behind me. Ballocks. Guess she heard that curse.

I notice out of the corner of my eyes Jessica's brows furrowed with concern as I stay standing. I'm going to guess that she is wanting to tell me to go and lay back down. I silently thank her for not saying anything. I have to. I have to move and walk and know that I can still be on my own.

I take a shaky step forward, and then another. I get a sense of warmth from my hand, feeling strength return to me in that second. I begin taking another couple of steps forward, the sensation of walking quickly consuming my pain that has been destroying my back since I have been awake. I relax and let go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. A single tear rolls down my cheek. I stumble forward, feeling an arm catch around my chest.

"I've got you. I won't let you fall over. It may take a short period of time for you to be able to walk on your own again, minus the pain."

"I'm not done. It won't be far. If you insist then just follow me to make sure I don't fall down." I push myself out of her reach and stumble down the hall, my legs refusing to remember the sensation of walking. I take more steps, slowly, my feet planting themselves on the floor, the sound echoing off the tile. I rest my hand on the bar residing on the wall, giving myself a boost of leverage as I walk along in a shuffle. Soon the world gets drowned out by the pain in my back again, the war of the cold of the pain and the warmth of the ring battling for dominance over my body. The pain becomes null, the halls completely silent, as I hear a massive pop loud in my ear.

My steps turn normal, all strength returning in a rush, flood waters bursting through the dam that was constructed in a fruitless effort to keep the river at bay. My strides turn fluid as I carry forward. I pause and look back at a wide-eyed and open-mouthed Jessica staring at me. I turn my head to the side, curious as to why she is looking at me like that? "What?" I shout down the hall.

She takes quick strides to approach, stopping a couple of meters away. "You… you…" she manages to stammer out.

I look down at myself, noticing a faint but still fairly noticeable golden orb surrounding me, petite ribbons shimmering as ruby and aquamarine sparks come cascading down, a brilliant white light illuminating the already stark white hallway. "What is this? What's happening?!" Panic swells as I make an attempt to bury it deep down, desperate to show none of the fear that has consumed me.

"Just relax, I'm sure everything is fine. No need to panic. It doesn't appear to be hurting you. It seems to be helping you, even. Harry, can you stay calm for me? I can try to help, but I need you to know that I won't hurt you. Can you understand that?" She sticks her arms out, slowly bobbing up and down and shaking as she tries to talk to me.

"I can. I can trust you." I look on in fear. What could possibly happen that would cause me to have to say that I trust her?

She takes a cautious step forward, foot passing through the bubble of light. I notice a flinch, her next steps more laboured than they were before. At a snail's pace, she crawls her way through toward me. Her hand begins to glow as she gently places it above my heart, beating so hard it feels like it might do a pop of its own and go flying out of my chest. Warm, comforting heat envelops my chest, similar to that of my ring, which has been spreading throughout the early early morning, in the wee hours of the new day.

Sounds return, individually, ambience turning into an orchestra, the everyday noises sounding more like an instrument, before making the circle back into their original form. Colours turn briefly vibrant, the world appearing like a psychedelic trip, then making a roundabout back to their boring state. The sphere around me collapses, shrinking until it goes back to its origin. Me.

I sigh, expecting for the sudden burst of strength to leave. Instead, my legs remain sturdy, like the legs of a giant, or like the giant pines outside the family house. The stinging in my back remains but is lessened than before, a constant companion for the rest of my days. Still, I collapse on the ground, waves upon waves of exhaustion crashing over me, like the waves of an ocean storm crashing against the rocks of a great pillar of stone. "Jessica. What just happened to me?"

"I don't know Harry. I'm really sorry. I wish I could explain what that was."

"If you will, Harry, I would be more than happy to explain all to you." I look over to an old man smiling at me, a phoenix resting on top of his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicolas Flamel, creator of the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore informed me that you were the one to destroy it when you were attempting to save yourself and the world from Voldemort. I am extremely proud of you, young man. I had been meaning to destroy it myself for some time now, I think maybe around 107 years. It has been too long since I have first thought of destroying it. Thankfully for you, I was able to have plenty of the Elixir saved up in many bottles before you destroyed the Stone." Nicolas continues talking, blabbering on about something, slowly turning into static in my ears.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but I thought you said you were going to explain what happened just now?"

He looks back at me with shock. "Oh dear, I did it again, now didn't I? I am so sorry. I have a tendency to do that, so please forgive me when I do so. Anyway, onto why I am here today, and not tomorrow or yesterday. My phoenix here went and fetched me after receiving a notion that you would have your first proper summon of your aura. I will answer any questions you may have, but on a later date in private. For now, the most I can offer you is an explanation for the sudden ability for you to bring forth the aura that resides in you.

"What you brought forth just now can be explained as a manifestation of your soul. Now, I am sure you are aware of one piece of your soul, but the other piece is one I can't necessarily explain readily. I can't quite put my finger on it, not yet. What I do know is that you need to begin training, and soon. I have also scheduled an appointment for you to meet with the goblins. Once that is done, I would like to meet with both you and Dumbledore, have a quick chat over a cup of tea, and then I'll talk to you mono-y-mono." He chuckles to himself. "So sorry. I have to go now, I bet my wife is worried sick over my sudden absence from our home. I must be on my way unless I want to sleep on the couch tonight. I'll see you later. Take care, Harry." He grabs onto the tail of the phoenix and he gets whisked away in a veil of flame.

I stare at the empty spot where Nicolas stood moments before. "Well, that was weird."

"Agreed."

"I think I may be hallucinating. I'm just going to try to sleep it off." I get up off the ground with help from my nurse and walk back, on my own, to my room.

We say our goodbyes and she leaves, giving me space to go and try to "sleep". I lay down in the bed, only now realizing just how uncomfortable it is to lay down on. _Alright Aventance, I'm ready for the memory. But once that is over I have some questions for you._

 _ **I figured you would Harry. You have had an eventful morning.**_ _**I'll share the memory with you now. Just know that you will be looking through my eyes as I watched over you.**_

A quick burst of light flashes before my eyes, knocking me out as the memory plays.

* * *

 **(Aventance's POV)**

I quickly play the memory of Harry battling the professor, with Voldemort playing through. I show Harry the spell that Quirrell used against him, and how Harry begged for the pain to end. I show Harry his defeat of Quirrell, with him turning into dust as the power of the ring activates and protects him from further harm. I show Harry how the cloud of smoke Voldemort turned into flew into his body and then out. I show him Via rushing into the room and clearing a path for herself. Then how Via saved Hermione from the poison.

Via enters the hospital in a calm walk, carrying a blood-soaked Harry in her arms, her clothes permanently stained in with a deep crimson. "Someone! I need help! My friend is in desperate need of help!" Doctors cut her off from my field of vision. A doctor takes Harry and starts rushing down the hall while levitating his body in the air. I flap my wings and fly after them, refusing to let Harry out of my sight any longer than I have had to do. I fly past doctors and nurses alike, directly tailing the doctor carrying my friend.

He ducks down a hall, making sharp turns while navigating the confusing halls. He shouts out the opening spell, the door to the head doctor's office flinging open as he rushes inside. I flash inside the room, nearly missing the doors closing behind the man almost as quickly as they had flung open.

I witness a brief exchange before the doctor that was carrying Harry pass him over to the head doctor. The new one carries Harry away into a new room directly attached to his office, bare except for a pentagram residing in the centre of the circular room. He gently lays Harry on the ground and goes over to a wall that, at first glance, appears to host nothing on it. He pushes on it, revealing a hidden compartment that holds a sacrificial knife. Gently caressing the handle of the dagger, he brings it over to Harry, lighting an unseen candle.

He takes the knife and slices his palm open, fresh blood sticking like jelly to the blade, the entire dagger transforming into a sickly red colour, dark like the blood residing on it. Passing it over the fire, bright red and yellow of the flame contrasting with the deep shades of the blood and knife. The red on the dagger heats up, literally and figuratively, slowly blending in to match the flame. I realize that the flame turns dark now, shades transferring from one to another in an act of dark magic.

" _In hoc sacrificium sanguinis, Theseu, ista maledictio damnum!_ " he shouts about the room, the once inky darkness turning into an explosion of white, slowly circling above his head like a tornado, but tame, calm, even. The light rotates, spiralling down into a single thread of light, Harry's wounds being covered in a blanket of warm, soothing light as it all comes down to a single point. I look closely, his wounds knitting themselves together, jagged, half determined to refuse to do as the magic commands it to. I hear a moan escape Harry's lips, the pain that would come with these scars fresh and deadly, a poison to the body that will never leave, already having arrived as soon as the incantation was spoken and the shredded skin first came to touch together.

More of the light covers his torso, the wounds knitted together at last. Instead of looking like a professional did it, the fresh scars looked like an adrenaline-filled soldier quickly trying to suture a wound together in an effort to block the bleeding. Many hours, time blending together like paint poured down onto canvas to make an acrylic pour. I spend my time staring in at one spot, the wounds slowly coming together. I look over to see the candle fully melted, the wax slowly proceeding from its position.

When the light fades from the room, plunging it back into darkness, Harry makes a sharp gasp. I yearn to act, to land beside him and use my tears to ease the transition out of the healing. I hold myself still, hating myself for doing nothing. Harry begins to scream in agony as the pain finally catches him, only to pass out on the floor in his own blood. The head healer takes a bottle out of his robes, tips it into Harry's mouth, and once again stores it in his pocket. He stands up, lifting Harry off the ground and carries him over to a bed. He draws a wand, waves it over Harry, causing him to disappear.

I teleport to Harry, finding him already being strapped to a set of tubes that would be transferring a potion that was designed to copy the blood of the person it was entering and create new blood for that person. I sigh, closing my eyes. Weeks pass, more and more of the potion entering his system. Harry remains ever quiet all day, all night, nearly an entire month spent silent and asleep.

* * *

 **(Harry's POV)**

 _I was dead, wasn't I? Or at least would have been._

 _ **You probably would have, if not for your sister. It is only through our intervention that we are able to have this conversation right now.**_

 _Why is it me that is selected for this torture? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

 _ **Absolutely nothing, Harry. That is why we are going to fight this. Together. You and me. All your friends. All your mates. Your family. Nothing is going to stop us from protecting you and this world.**_

 _Thanks. What time is it?_

 _ **Around seven. I went ahead and made sure that you would actually be sleeping. No quick memories for the night. I've been thinking that we start to train. Fully. You took too much time slacking off when it comes to pulling memories out in little time. You should also go and speak to that Flamel when you get the chance.**_

 _What was he talking about, when he talked of my inheritance? Did something happen to my family?_

 _ **No no Harry, your family is perfectly safe, healthy, and happy. Rather, it is you who have found yourself in a unique and rare type of situation. Shall I explain it to you? Or would you like to hear about it from the Flamel gentleman?**_

 _As long as nothing happened to Mum, Dad, or Padfoot and Moony then I can wait. As nice as it is to have such a well of information available to me at my disposal that you provide, sometimes it's necessary to learn from some other for a change. It's a nice change of pace._

 _ **Is it about time to start your day?**_

 _Yeah, I'm ready. You coming with?_

 _ **I don't see why not. It could be fun. I'll just rest on your shoulder.**_

I feel a weight press down onto my right shoulder. I sit up and dangle my legs over the edge. I hop off the bed, excited to feel my legs not give way under me. I begin my slow progression into the hall and down, nurses faces' a blur as I almost strut. I feel a presence behind me, and I know that it is Jessica, already doing her job.

"It is strange to me how much we don't value the ability to walk. Or run." I speak my thoughts out loud.

"I'm going to assume that's due to you struggling to walk for a brief period of time?" Jessica responds.

"Indeed. Although I don't think I'm actually healed. My legs wobble every so often, even in this short distance I've travelled."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good. But thanks anyway, it's appreciated. Is my family going to show up today?"

"They can. I'll have the front desk floo them, tell them that you are up and walking."

"That would be great. I've missed them. A full month… It doesn't feel right."

"I understand. I can take you to the breakfast hall. If you're making so much progress, if you're lucky, you could be getting out today."

I smile widely at the thought of home. "I know I'm ready to leave. No offence, of course."

"None taken." I continue walking forward. Jessica grabs my arm and pulls me to a halt, pointing in the opposite direction. "If you want breakfast, then you need to be going the right way."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know exactly where I'm going." I say this as I turn in the direction she pointed me to. "I just wanted to make sure you knew where you were going." Aventance pecks my head.

 _ **You don't know where you are going, don't lie.**_

 _Shush. She doesn't need to know._

* * *

A quick knock sounds at the door. "Harry, you have guests."

I glance up from the book I was reading. "Geez, they sure did take forever." I close the book, placing it on the side table where my half empty glass of water resides. I push myself out of the chair just as Via comes running in the room and sweeping me up into a hug.

"Harry, you little bugger! I was wanting to see you the moment you woke, and yet you go and wake when I'm asleep!" She realizes that she is still dangling me in the air. She gently places me down, then messes my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired. My back aches a small bit. Otherwise, I feel really good." I feel my face go from elated to sombre. "Thanks for saving me."

She pulls me into a hug again, gentler this time. "I'm glad you're still alive, you big idiot." I return the hug, knowing that I'm going to be on the receiving end of another tackle, whether it be from my godfather or my father or my mother. Really the only one I know that won't give me such a forceful hug is my uncle.

"Sirius is barrelling down the hall, get ready for a big hug," she whispers into my ear. She pulls away and clears the way. Just as she steps far off to the side, I hear the tiles outside clacking as Padfoot comes running full force. The real question is is he going to be a dog or a human?

Human, I think as I get a giant whiff of his cologne as he pulls me into a bear hug, my face getting buried into his very non-furry chest. Returning the hug, I feel myself start to cry. More arms wrap around me. My family. Everyone retracts, the feeling of multiple sets of arms and bodies leaving me until another comes wrapping around me, much softer than the others. I look up, and through teary eyes, see the blond hair of Dreki.

"Hey, there mate. Thought I would miss seeing you?" I chuckle as I give him a matching hug to the one my family just gave me.

"I thought you had forgotten that you were going to live with us."

"And I would go where? To Ron's family, who probably doesn't trust me at all for simply having been born under the Malfoy name? To Neville's family? Or with the very muggle family of Hermione?"

"Hermione would have accepted you easily enough. I mean, I don't even think that her parents know what that name entails."

"Touché."

I push off of him and stand up again to my full but limited height. Limited for a short time, anyway. "And how has everyone else been? Miss me too much?"

Someone smacks the back of my head. "Don't forget about your best mate, ya selfish bugger." I turn around to see a tidal wave of redheads storming into the door and packing me up into a strong hug.

"Ron? Ginny? You guys are here too?"

"Right you are Harry!"

"We couldn't miss this moment, could we Fred?"

"Not at all Georgie. He's our star seeker!"

"That wouldn't have been good to not come and see him!"

"Imagine having to find a new one!"

"That would be terrible!"

"Would you two stop that? Oh, Harry, we were so worried about you!" Ron's mum, a homely lady named Molly, shushes the twins as she tightens her hug around me.

"Excuse me, Mrs Weasley, you're crushing my ribs…"

"Oh dear! I'm sorry Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling elated. How are you?"

"I'm quite wonderful, thank you!"

"Hun, please tell me we didn't just get another kid."

"We did, Arthur. I hope you're keeping track of our children! The family is only going to grow from here!"

"Ballocks. Well, welcome to the family Harry. You're welcome to come to stay with us whenever you want."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley. I appreciate it."

The surge of red collapses and I fall to the floor. "Is that everyone that was coming? Or is there still another group waiting on the other side of the door?"

"There are more coming. I may have told all of your friends that you were up and moving when we had gotten the call from the hospital." Mum shrugs in the corner of the room near Dad, trying to avoid the huge crowd.

"Does this room have a growth charm attached to it or something? I could have sworn that it was smaller when I woke up this morning. So, are we just going to stay here or are we going to stay in the room, or can we move to a courtyard or something, in order to make more room for everyone? I'm getting a little claustrophobic over here.

"I'd be okay with it. What about you Molly?" Dad asks the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"That would be wonderful. Come on kids, we are moving out!" The kids get herded out of the room except for Ron, who stays with me and my family. "You're not getting rid of me that easily mate. I apparently can't let you out of my sight, lest you do something stupid and get yourself hurt."

I smile at my friend. "Fine, I guess I can let you stay. Let's follow them before they get too far away." Mum pulls up beside me and pulls me against her. Together, we walk out and follow the mass of red surging down the hall. Soon, after passing many rooms, patients, and visitors, we come to the courtyard in the centre of the hospital. For a couple of hours, my family, or families now apparently, ask me about what happened. Either that or they just talk and share everything that has happened in the month that I have been out.

"Harry!" Neville comes out of the door and gives me a brief hug. "I was worried about you! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Neville, cut the boy some slack. I mean, he did save the school and prevent a powerful stone from falling into the wrong hands." I turn around and find myself staring into Hermione's eyes. "You're still a dead man though. You aren't allowed to do something stupid like that again, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. It won't be happening again if I don't have at least two with me."

"Harry…!" Her hands fall down to rest on her hips and she gives me the eyebrows of disappointment.

"Three others?" I smirk, knowing full well that I am annoying her.

"You're hopeless."

"I know I am. That's why I have you and everyone else that is here." I embrace her and hold her there for a moment longer. I notice the wetness on my cheek as a tear streams down, my soul feeling elevated at her presence, the happiest form of the feeling I have felt since I have woken, coursing through my veins. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." A wet spot of her own mixes with my tears. I pull away and wipe both mine and hers away. Something within me stirs, but I pass it off as simply being hungry.

The hours continue to pass. I'm introduced to Hermione's parents and Neville's great-uncle and grandmother. Hermione uses me as a pillow for most of the time, Ginny eventually joining in using me as her personal pillow as well. I talk to Via and catch up with her. When the adults aren't paying attention, I tell all of my friends about what happened down in the room with the mirror. I also tell them that when school starts next, I have something extremely important to tell them, that they need to be there.

 _ **I see you've made up your mind.**_

 _I should have told them earlier. It's only fitting that I tell them now._

It is one of the jolliest times I will probably ever experience, having so many around me that are concerned with my well being. To be in a situation in which all of my friends are surrounding me, my family and their families together, I feel unstoppable. I feel like life, no matter how rough, will work out in the end. Pain, love, happiness, sorrow. All intermix and blend together, the most unlikely match, and form a drink that I always love to consume.

I'm torn out of my thoughts when I notice Ginny run a finger over my forehead. I puzzle at her, trying to find out why she did that. I mean, I'm not complaining, it honestly felt natural, but it was also strange and coming out of the dark, completely unexpected. Her finger moves in random patterns, going straight then zipping over to another place, jagged movements as she moves down my forehead. "What are you tracing Gin?"

Her finger abruptly comes to a halt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. You are obviously tracing something up there."

Her hand moves to her side, the life appearing to drain away as it flops onto her lap. "When was the last time you saw yourself?"

"I haven't seen myself since I woke up. Why?"

Her eyes wander around the little courtyard, looking for something. Her gaze stops and remains at something for a second. "Come with me." She takes my hand, dragging me with her as she makes a beeline for her destination. We come to a stop at the pond near to where we were sitting. Pulling me to her side, she pulls my head toward hers.

"Harry. I want you to know that you shouldn't put thought into what you see. It doesn't change how anyone here sees you. You've already seen it." Her hand brushes my cheek as she pulls back away. The distance is only a couple of meters apart, yet it feels like there is a canyon separating us. "Look at your reflection in the water."

I raise an eyebrow at her as I turn. My feet drag as I approach the water's edge. My eyes follow the line of the water before resting on my reflection, a different face staring up at me. My forehead is hidden behind a wall of scars, lightening spreading from the top cascading down around my brow, stray bolts splitting my face. The scar that had left me with a permanent stamp, the small scar that had been there since the beginning has disappeared, replaced by this one. I reach a tender hand up and feel for it. Sensitive to touch, I feel something coursing from the very real scar.

My hand falls to my hip in real life. All I can manage is to stare at me, looking back at me with dead eyes. The reflection grins at me, sinister and malice seeping out of it. I tremble as if my skin itself is trying to rid the feeling of the evil. The image before me shifts back into the real, my face matching the sombre one presented to me in the pond.

Someone's arm loops through mine, extra weight pressing up against my side. I look over, my gaze met with a flood of fiery red hair. Ginny glances at me and sadly smiles, but not after turning her head away to look at the pond with me. No words are exchanged, we simply stand there together in silence, her presence a comfort to my soul weighed down by the events that caused this visit to be necessary.

The stares of the others beat down on my exposed neck. I know Mum and Ginny's mum are especially among the mix, their stare fiercer than the others. I know the looks are curious, some are protective. I blink, clearing the fog that had clouded my vision and mind. Hermione walks behind us and puts her arm around me. "You okay Harry?"

"It's different. But I like it."

"Good. Good." Her head rests on my shoulder as we all continue to stand by the pond. A shiver runs down my spine as day passes into night, the cold air breathing down onto my back.

"Ginny! It's getting late dear, and I still need to cook supper!" Molly shouts from the crowd, having already said her goodbyes to the rest.

"Coming mum!" She glances at me before going to her family to say bye to the others.

"We had better go too, 'Mione. To see them off." I walk over with her arm still draped across my shoulders. I can't even reach the rest of the group before Ron practically tackles me with a hug.

"You get better, you hear? I can't have you hurting yourself if I'm not there to make sure you're okay."

"I will Ron. I promise you. How is Balder, by the way?"

"Oh, he is doing great. Though Mum doesn't know about it yet. Nor does Dad. Charlie does, and he is helping me out from Romania!"

I smile and give him another hug. "Tell the little guy I can't wait to see him again. And that he will be getting a new friend soon."

"I going to pretend I know what you're talking about and just say I will."

I walk over to Neville since he is going to be leaving really soon, his family already beginning to walk out the doors back into the hospital. "Take care buddy. I'll see you at school. And I promise that I won't get into any danger when you aren't there."

He gives me a brief hug before rushing out to join his own family. I stand by and wait for the conga line of Weasley to leave, each giving me a hug from everyone and a pat on the back of my head from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Turning to Hermione, I expect her to give me a farewell hug. "Hermione? Aren't you going to give me a hug before you head out?"

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot! Hang on on second." She briskly walks over to Mum and asks her a question I can't hear. I watch Mum nod her head and then give Hermione a brief yet loving hug before Hermione comes back over to me. "Alright, no hug needed. I'm staying with your family. And they are going to stay longer and talk to you. So I'm going to be staying longer too."

"Alright then. I guess we are all going to talking for a bit longer." I walk over and take a seat next to my family, my legs beginning to feel less strain, of which I hadn't noticed under the revelation that my face now looks like it does.

Another thirty minutes pass, the courtyard now wonderfully lit by luminous mage lights, special orbs releasing cool light. I try not to notice that Hermione is currently drooling on my leg while she slumbers, but it's noticeable. Like, very noticeable to the point where I am considering pushing her off. I see Jessica enter the courtyard with a doctor, the one who I recognize from the memory my familiar shared with me.

"Excuse us, but I have some good news." The doctor causes us all to fall into silence. "With Mr Potter's miraculous recovery and the level in which he has seemingly healed, we have decided that it would be in his best interest to be released from the hospital and into your care. However, we would still recommend that Mr Potter attend some level of physical therapy sessions, merely for us to be able to monitor his condition and ensure that he is able to return to the world with relative ease."

I feel a smile become plastered across my face. I get to go home. Yet, despite the encouraging words, my gut twists and turns and seemingly tries to yank me away from the man. The feeling is indistinguishable, my brain unable to decipher what it is my intuition is trying to tell me. I try to shove it off to the side, unwilling to compromise my chance to be able to leave the hospital, yet something deep within me tells me that I should listen to it.

"That sounds like it would be okay. I think Harry would be willing to go through it." Snapping back to reality, I realize that Dad had answered.

"Wait! Where would the sessions take place?" I realize I accidentally shouted, and real myself back in before I make another slip-up. I've decided to trust my intuition, so this is going to have to be played carefully because of this situation, whether it be the doctor or the plan, seems off.

"We have a facility in Diagon Alley that will gladly host your therapy."

"Where in Diagon Alley, though? Is it on the main street, or is it in some other district?"

"Main street." His response seems off. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. A slight pause before he answered, and the very slight shift in tone. Like he had to consider what he was going to say. The weight on my finger gets heavier. I dare a quick glance down to make sure that it is still invisible. The ring drags off to the side.

"And where is it on the main street? I've never noticed any sort of building that would be responsible for medicine."

"It is a little past the bank." The ring warms up on my hand, and I feel it slowly shift as if tracking something. So, the person is telling the truth, just not about the right building.

"How many steps would it take to get to this facility when walking on foot from the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Precisely 1,003 steps." It warms up again for the fifth time this conversation, just as I expected it to, and it is now angling itself more harshly, movements much more rapid than before. I only just begin to notice that Jessica has remained silent and still since entering the courtyard. I stare at her, expecting her to at least look over at me, but she stays still, looking straight ahead and at nothing at all.

Just as I begin to open my mouth to ask my next question, the doors behind the doctor and Jessica burst open, with a frantic looking doctor panting. "I am so sorry I'm late, there must have been something wrong with my food, it made me have to sit on the toilet for a while. I must have passed out! I don't remember a thing!"

I glance behind Jessica, trying to see who the doctor is. It is the same doctor as the one standing before us. Same face, same clothes. Everything is the same. I glance over to the first doctor that entered, fury plastered on his face. The newcomer speaks up. "I'm sorry, who is this? I know for a fact that I don't have an identical twin!"

Without saying anything, the original doctor has his wand drawn and pointed at me, Jessica disappearing as the illusion fails. I stand frozen, the world's many sounds drowning out until everything is eerily silent, like an abandoned shopping centre. All I can see is a flash of light as a spell is launched in my direction. My arm lifts on instinct, the right coming to a point right in front of where the spell would have hit. Everything turns into a blur within that moment, my heart racing at the sudden rush of action.

I find myself sitting on the grass, Mum and Dad in front of my face, Mum shouting something. Eventually sound begins to return to my ears. Gradually, her shouting becomes clearer until I can hear her clearly. "Harry!" Mum shouts, before realizing I'm now aware of the situation. "Harry? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Mum. Really. What happened?" I rub my temples trying to clear my mind and restore whatever sense of reality I have.

"The person wasn't a doctor. He tried to hurt you, but we stopped him. The actual doctor said that you are cleared to leave and that you should come back in a week so that they can see your progress, here at the hospital."

I brush away the confusion and manage to form a cohesive sentence. "That man was an assassin. He was here to kill me. You don't have to lie to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry. He wasn't an assassin."

I look up with a glare in my eye. "Don't treat me like an idiot. In case you couldn't tell by my face, I have already had a person try to kill me. He poisoned the head doctor's food to get him out of the way. I have no idea what happened to Jessica. He took a polyjuice potion and made himself appear like the head doctor, and cast an illusion to make the nurse appear to be beside him." I attempt to stand up, struggling to get my feet under me. Dad helps me get off the ground when he notices I can barely move. "I also lied to him. I have noticed the doctor's office in the alley. But it isn't near the bank, its near the tavern. The man couldn't even keep his facade going."

"Wait, where is it? The tavern, you say? I guess I've never noticed it before." I look around to see Padfoot wrestling with the assassin.

"It's an easy building to miss. It's tucked into the corner, the sign too small for you to notice it unless you are actively seeking the building. I only saw it when you, Uncle Moony, and I were walking into the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Mum and Dad back when we first went to get my supplies for school."

I glance around the courtyard. There seems to be a still-smoking scorch mark on the tree. I see Hermione talking to the doctor, doing who knows what, Dreki is sitting on the bench having a casual chat with Moony as if nothing happened. Via is nowhere to be seen.

I walk away from my parents, looking around the pond area. I look through bushes, behind the tree anywhere where she could possibly hide. I almost give up until I hear a sneeze above me. If it weren't for the sneeze, and her streak of red, I never would have noticed her up there. I take a quick look around before scrambling up the tree. My fingers grasp the edge of a limb, and I try to pull myself up. My strength is lacking, and I begin to slip as the pain of holding myself up quickly overcomes my willingness to talk to Via. My grip becomes slack and I fall. I expect myself to go down and land on my butt, but instead, I find myself being hauled up into the tree by a girl's arm. Via plants me onto a nice little seat in the tree, where the limbs begin to branch out in all sorts of directions.

"You're going to get yourself killed, you absolute bloody wanker. Could you go one week without putting yourself in harm's way, please?" she says, her voice shaky at best, scratchy and ridden with torment at worst. I look at her and see her shaking heavily. She has a tear running down her face. She turns away as if trying to hide the fact, but I saw before she could react. "Please don't get yourself killed," I hear her mutter under her breath.

"Via, are you okay? I'm fine. I'm alive. Why are you upset?"

"Because I already watched you die once, and I almost just watched you die a second time!" She stops herself from continuing by taking a deep breath. "You don't know this, but you got me out of a nasty situation. It is how I'm able to say that I'm your sister now. Aventance showed me your death before it happened in order to save your life. When I got there, I had to pick you up out of your own puddle of blood and rush you to the hospital. I thought that was bad enough. Then you went and almost get yourself killed today, just after you had woken up from almost being killed. You didn't even last a full day before someone tried to end your life." She stops as she gets caught up in a sob. I reach out and rest my hand on her shoulder, simply trying to comfort her while making sure I don't fall out of the tree.

"I'll try to not get killed anymore. How does that sound?" I ignore the holes that appear to be where my full voice should be, instead empty with the vulnerability I wasn't expecting and the recent attempt to see me dead.

Her garnet eyes meet my own. "You know you can't make that promise, right? I don't know if you've noticed, Harry, but your life is changing rapidly. You don't have much choice whether someone is trying to kill you or not. All you can do is train and learn how to avoid your untimely demise."

"Well I'd love to talk about all the ways people will try and kill me, but I'm a little tired from today's events. What do you say we go home and try to sleep, and then we talk about how I can possibly hope to defend myself from my enemies?"

A low chuckle finds its way to the surface. "I suppose we could do that. But don't think you'll get out of talking to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 _"Lanienis Perpetuum!" She slashes her wand across my torso, criss-crossing the lines repeatedly, back and forth across my chest._

 _A sob breaks out of my throat as blood begins to gush out of my stomach. I look up to see Hermione cackling over me as I collapse onto the floor, my life slowly draining out of me as my heart shatters._

I wake to Dreki violently shaking me, Via and Hermione watching from behind him. Hermione is biting her nails, the chewing seemingly echoing between my room walls, whereas Via is standing there with an expression of unease. "Wake up! Harry wake up! It's just a bad dream!"

"Would you stop shaking me and yelling! I'm awake now." I brush a hand over my brow, sweat clinging to my burning skin. My heart pounds against my ribs, the sound reverberating and making it sound as if I'm at a rock concert. An uneasy silence permeates the room once my heart begins to calm and return to its resting state. I push myself into a sitting position, my back aching with the motion, like everything has come back around. I unconsciously reach for the ring on my hand. Its warmth seeps into my skin, but instead of heating me up, it seems to regulate my own temperature and cool me down..

A tear stings the back of my eye, ready to escape and breach the dam. I try to force myself to keep it down. I can tell they are still watching, everyone concerned, yet in this moment it feels like I'm alone in a void, the only sound is my own despair. Another wave strikes the dam, and I swallow it. Must not show them. I can't let them know I hurt. I bite my tongue, clamping down on the plea for help that almost escaped my shallow throat. The distance between salvation and desperation seems like it stretches on for eternity, and I'm stuck on the desperation side.

With a clenched fist I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up, but for what I couldn't say. I take a step forward. Then another. I don't know where I am walking, my legs and body are working on their own, separate from my mind. I shut my eyes, as if somehow that could make me take back control over myself.

I open up my eyes again, reluctantly, and I find myself standing in front of Hermione. My heart aches with the memory of the nightmare. I yearn to reach out, to find her comfort, but my arm won't budge. Nothing will. I'm locked in place, an invisible trap sprung as I stand in front of my best friend. I lift my eyes to meet her stare. Something about her causes me to be transfixed.

A silent scream escapes my throat, my soul unable to bottle the weight of my fear without shattering. Would she actually do that to me? Or was that just a nightmare? Tears begin to flow freely, causing Hermione to reach out and pull me into a hug. I can feel myself relax, yet my mind is still spinning and reeling. I feel like my world is unstable. Anything could collapse at any minute. A flash of fire burns into my mind, bringing with it an end to my thoughts. Numb. That is all I can feel as I finally return her embrace. Soon the numbness disappears. I begin to tremble, emotions swelling into a tidal wave. I pull Hermione closer to me, as if somehow her touch would act as a siphon, and my sadness and fear and unease would disappear for an eternity. I breathe in the scent of her hair as she rubs the back of my head, her lavender shampoo causing me to find a moment of reprieve, my worries temporarily alleviated.

The rest of the night passes, and all I can do is lie awake in my bed. Sleep keeps eluding me at every corner and every step of the way. I feel selfish. The others went to bed, but she refused to leave me alone, so she grabbed a book and decided to read until I fell asleep. I want to pretend I am asleep, but I know she isn't stupid. She would always know if I was awake or asleep. I reach behind me and grab her hand, holding it as if it would be the secret to my rest. Yet I know it won't come.

 **A/N: Alright, that is the end of this chapter. I wanted it to begin with getting better, only for it to reveal that Harry still isn't okay. At all. Sorry this took some time, I wanted this to be good, and I realized that I had a lot to write for this one. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to get another chapter out by the end of the summer. Finals are over with so I'll have some good time to work now.**


End file.
